Love Story
by winxclublover1999
Summary: This is a story about the two individuals who fall in love at first sight, they share the same passion towards each other. This story is completed. Sequel is available.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1: Love Story**

The Winx club were in their casual hang out at their favourite bar. They were having a laugh, chatting and gossiping, they all looked up when they saw 5 very attractive boys walk in. They couldn't help but stare at them, they definitely knew who they were. The famous Specialists from Red fountain. The boys noticed the girls and smirked to one and the other, each boy went to the girl they found most attractive. Brandon went to Stella, Riven went to Musa, Helia went to Flora, Timmy went to Tecna and Sky went to Bloom. The only one of the group who didn't have someone was Aisha. She shrugged it off and went to the dance floor. Where she met a guy who was named Nabu.

**Blooms POV:**

I looked up and saw Sky of Eraklyon, wow okay this is weird. Sky sat down next to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi I'm Sky" He said smirking, his smirking is amazing and his ocean blue eyes were so easy to melt into.

"Hi, I'm Bloom" I said smiling. I couldn't help but notice he had moved closer to me.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a bar, are you waiting for your date or…?" He said with a glint of hope in his eyes. I smirked knowing exactly what he wanted.

"No I came here with the girls" Bloom turned around and then realised the girls had left with their dates to either the bar, dance floor or for some fresh air "And I guess their gone" I said, Sky smirked.

"Well I guess that leaves us all alone." He pouted, I started laughing which made Sky smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Because your laugh is cute" He said I couldn't help but blush. I looked away from him and to avoid eye contact.

"Bloom, I was wondering if you would like to meet up some time, you do go to Alfea don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you go to red fountain." I said.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 7 in front of the Alfea gates" Sky said winking, I turned my head a little, god this guy could make me blush.

**Sky's POV**

After a while, I decided Bloom is the most amazing girl I've ever met, she's funny, she's smart, she's beautiful and she isn't a slut, like most of the girls in Magix.

When she said yes, I was ecstatic. I smiled at her and she smiled back that smile of hers made me melt. I couldn't help but stare at her amazing Cyan eyes.

"Your beautiful" I said, Bloom looked up at me with wide eyes. Shit did I just say that out loud "Oh….I'm sorry I…-"I looked away embarrassed.

**Nobody's POV**

After a while all the girls and boys curfews had passed by Flora and Helia noticed and told us, so we all left. All the girls said good bye and all the boys said good bye.

"You're so lucky mate, she's the hottest one there and you got her" Brandon said with a smirk.

Sky laughed

"I know, I know" He said with sarcasm.

Sky then walked off into the ship smiling while looking at his IPhone looking through Blooms Facebook page with all her photos he got to know all her interests all the girls were quite jealous that Bloom had given her number and they all noticed the boys looking at her in a way, but they let it go

**Musa's POV**

Wow that was so fun, I cannot wait to meet Riven again, I can feel it me and him are so going to be a couple very soon, I couldn't help but smirk and the thoughts of Riven

"Hey Flora, did you notice all the boys kept glancing at Bloom and Sky during the night"

"Yes i did but it was probably some bet or something nothing serious to worry about, oh and who was your prince charming today?"

"His name was Riven, god he's so hot and a bad boy if I must say" Musa said giggling.

"Oh yeah how could anyone forget your into bad boys" Flora said smirking.

**Tecna and Aisha's conversation in their bedroom**

"So that guy you were talking to Nabu is it? Well do you like him then?"

"Well yes he's the perfect guy but he left before I could get his number but don't worry he probably goes to Red fountain. What about you and Timmy then Tecna huh?"

"Yes I do we have a lot in common"

"Let me guess Tec, like technology"

"Yes anyway let's get to sleep it's getting late we have to wake up early for class tomorrow Good Night Layla

"Yes that's true Good night"

**It's a weird place to cut off oh well I will be posting 1/2 chapters every day cause that's how much I love you guys, I am new to this so bear with me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO POST MORE CHAPTERS THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note: I do not own Winx club. I will not bore you in this chapter there will be loads of excitement and romance**

**Chapter 2: Love Story**

The Girls wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Everyone's tired and wakes up to see Bloom's made breakfast they all thank Bloom and look stunned

"Bloom why are you so happy, you do know we have class next right and the teacher is a pain in the ass right?" Stella said surprised at Bloom's behaviour.

"Yeah I know that, it's just an amazing day today I guess" Bloom said shrugging. The girls all stare at Bloom with shock, making her feel uncomfortable.

The girls speak at the same time "Bloom tell us the truth now" They all burst out laughing. While Bloom stares at them blankly.

"Ha-ha very funny come on eat up, were going to be late and you know what happens when were late we have detentions and when we have detentions we can't go out and have fun" Bloom said in a mocking tone, the girls chuckled and ate their breakfast.

"Yeah that's true hurry up quick" Musa mused.

***30 Minutes later***

"Finally guys that took a while" Bloom said rolling her eyes.

"Well sorry bloom but I always have to look good, just case the red fountain boys come or to make every girl in Alfea jealous accept you guys of course" Stella said laughing.

"Typical Stella ha-ha" Musa mumbled.

*They all walk off to class*

"Girls hurry up and sit down your lucky you came on time otherwise." The professor says as they enter the room and take their seats. All the girls minus Aisha sat down, she decided to quickly go to the toilet. The professor is about to continue when Aisha walks in and interrupts.

"Yes we know we get detention" Aisha says walking in to the class.

"Right that's it Aisha double detention, that should be a lesson not to mock me" All the girls sniggered behind the professor.

"Ohh but sir please" Aisha pleads.

"No butts!" Sir yelled. All the girls laughed, because Bloom said "Ha sir said but" soon after everyone starts laughing.

"Shh now girls take your seats" Sir said turning back to the board and writing equations down of how to possess your powers.

**Blooms POV**

I wonder how sky's doing, he's probably bored in class like really bored because he did text me earlier they are studying for something oh well, shall I meet him later or not because they having a little fair to raise money for something I will go because I really want to see sky I think I really like him and I'll ask the girls to come with me because they probably want to see the boys they met the other day and

"EXCUSE ME BLOOM, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION" Sir yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry professor what was the question again" Bloom asked.

"Right stop day dreaming this is a warning and next time you do it I will give you a detention understood Miss Sparks" Bloom nodded.

"Umm...yes sir" She said before gathering her books and heading out. As soon as they walk out the bell rings.

Everyone gets together and Flora asks "what are we doing today then girls" and Stella says "don't know an ideas"

Bloom says "How about we go to Red-fountain for their fair they are having to raise money everyone's allowed to go, Mrs Faragonda said yesterday that the girls are going to be there so we may as well

**Aisha's POV**

Stupid Bloom wants to go so Nabu can stare at her, god I hate bloom she's always so horrible

I can't go I've got detention" I say, hoping the girls stay at Alfea instead of going to Red-fountain.

"So we can still go can't we?" Stella stated, I hate her also.

"Of course we can Stella" Bloom said.

"Yay I get to see Brandon" Stella exclaimed jumping up and down. Everyone laughed but I just glared.

**Blooms POV**

Half an hour later

I decided I would wear casual clothes because it was just a fair and it was a very sunny day. I ended up picking out a white lace dress that was sleeveless and ended at the bottom of my thighs, I wore a denim jacket and a pair of converse white low tops.

**10 minutes later.**

Everyone walks out there rooms looking at each other but their eyes all look to Bloom they all think she looks amazing and they all think twice about their outfits but shrug it off.

Mrs Faragonda calls everyone to go through the portal to get to Red-fountain it was too late to get changed we all went accept Aisha because she had detention, Aisha walked down to the detention thinking how much she hated Bloom and Stella

**At Red-fountain**

The girls are standing in a group talking when suddenly someone is behind Bloom hugging her. Bloom knew exactly who it was.

Blooms turns around to see Sky, she blushes and hugs him back

"Let me show you around Red-fountain?" but she looks at the girls and they "go on Bloom its fine " so Bloom goes they are all staring at with envy that the boys they met the other night haven't come up to them yet.

While Bloom and Sky were walking past every single boy, every boy drooled over her thinking wow Sky's done very well getting a hot girlfriend like that, Sky and Bloom went to a more private area, Sky put his hands around his girlfriend's waists and started kissing her passionately and Bloom started kissing back after three minutes nonstop of kissing someone tapped sky on the shoulder it was Brandon

"Come one Sky we need your help here and Bloom you can come to just hurry" Brandon said.

So Sky pulled me along while we were holding hands we went out of the hideout and went to help the stalls

"Bloom you don't need to help" Sky says, but she wanted to so she got up and helped she smiled at Sky and said

"I want too"

After 1 hour of selling it was all gone and they had raised enough money

After a while all the Winx girls (accept Aisha) had been asked out. They all text each other telling each other after a whole 2 hours of the Winx and specialists hanging out the Winx had to get back to Alfea everyone gave their boyfriends a kiss on the cheeks and went but for Sky he was the lucky one he had a passionate kiss on the lips from Bloom after that 1 minute of kissing, bloom was called by Stella so she went

After the meal they had all the girls went to bed but bloom couldn't sleep it was 4.00am and bloom heard rocks being thrown at her window she went to see what that could possibly be

She looked out to see Sky she said "Sky what you are doing here and at this time of night?" He smirked.

**So this is the end of this chapter anyways I hoped you liked it please review you'll be the best Winx club fans ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Story-Chapter 3**

**Sorry if I update to quickly I'm just to obsessed, and btw I do not own Winx club**

**Chapter 3.**

_"Sky what you are doing here at this time of night "Bloom says confused._

"Bloom come with me quick" Sky says in a quiet tone, hoping not to wake anyone up.

"How? What? Why?" Bloom said.

"Just jump on my board before we get caught quickly" Sky said.

Bloom hesitates "Don't worry I'm not going to murder you" Sky said in a sarcastic tone, Bloom then jumps on, with her night dress on, she starts shivering because of the cold weather.

Sky lands in a secret hide out and Bloom looking around in amazement and she asks Sky

"Sky what are we doing here?" Sky quickly grabs Bloom by the waist and starts kissing her, Bloom starts kissing back and after 2 minutes she pulls away and says

"Seriously Sky what are we doing here?"

Sky quickly sits her down on a bench "well Bloom I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about you I mean I really missed you I know it's..." Sky says.

"Sky Shh I couldn't sleep ether I...I don't know how to say this but Sky I love you..."

Sky's looks into Blooms eyes and says

"I love you to bloom" and they kiss passionately, Bloom falls over on to the bench and with Sky on top of her they get up and look flushed, then suddenly they hear a noise

"What's that noise?" Bloom asked.

They tip toed on to the board and flew off, Sky dropped Bloom off to her balcony while she's standing on her balcony and Sky is standing on the board and Bloom cups his face and goes closer to his face and kisses him. They see lights flash off and Sky as soon as he can quickly escapes he says bye to Bloom and she says bye back blowing him a kiss he blushes and fly's back

Bloom tip toes back in bed hoping no one heard or saw her, after 20 minutes. Bloom receives a text off Sky, saying he made it back to Red-fountain without getting court. For the rest of the night, Bloom and Sky text and call each other since neither of them could fall asleep. At 4.00am they decide to try get some sleep.

After 3 hours Bloom woke up and it was 7.00am she had breakfast with a cheerful face she went to get dressed all the girls asked each other whys she so happy what's happened?

They all sat down and spoke to Bloom, when Flora asked "Bloom sweet heart what's happened why you are so cheerful any news we should know about?"

Bloom replies "its Sky, he makes me so happy not even words can describe it" Bloom said smiling her face off.

"Bloom you've only known him 2 and a half days, it's not love until your dating for a couple of months and sometimes even a whole year" Stella said

"Stella stop it's probably love at first sight right Bloom" said Musa and Flora agreed by saying "yeah Stella leave Bloom alone lots of people fall in love it's called love at first sight"

Bloom gave a fake smiled and said "um guys I need to be alone right now" Bloom walked into her room and shut the door, as soon as she got in, she thought about it. She did love Sky.

They all looked at Stella.

"Nice one Stella, she's our best friend and so what if she's in love, and you can tell its true love we all saw the way Sky looked at Bloom yesterday at the fair." Tecna said with gritted teeth.

Stella walked away and all the girls went to Blooms room and knocked Bloom refused to come out they would tell she was crying they heard sobbing.

After their first class Bloom was still in there. They had no other choice but to call Sky, So Tecna called up Timmy and asked him to give the phone to Sky, she explained why, she then told Sky what happened and he came immediately, they opened a portal for him to come through.

Sky knocked on Blooms door while all the girls stood behind him

"Bloom it's me sky open up I want to talk to you" Sky knocked and Bloom knew he wouldn't give up. The girls decided to give Bloom and Sky privacy so they went and Bloom opened the door she saw Sky he stepped in and hugged her as tight as possible they sat down on the bed and talked for a while he asked her what's wrong she replied "well you know Stella right my "suppose to be" best friend she ..." Bloom continued, after a while Sky understood and they hugged of course Sky had to leave because he had classes he hugged and kissed Bloom and went. To make it easier Bloom opened up a portal and Sky went through.

The next thing she saw was Stella she walked straight past Stella and into the toilet to wash away and re-do her make-up. Bloom didn't use too much make-up it was just eyeliner and mascara. So she could make it to her next class she was already late.

She rushed in and said to her professor "sir I'm sorry I'm late something came up" the teacher accepted her apology "now Bloom there's no need to explain take a seat." Bloom takes her seat, several minutes later Stella walks in.

"Excuse me Stella why are you late and this late I'll see you after school "Stella rolls her eyes and turns to look at the Winx.

"I don't care it's not like I have any real friends to hang out with" She spat. Bloom stood up with fury in her eyes.

"How even dare say that Stella we've been here all through Alfea, we were there to save your kingdom, we were there when you were being spoilt little princess that made everyone angry, we saved your butt from being in trouble we even set you up with boys because of what happened, we were there when the boys dishonoured you I can't even believe you'd say that after all the moments we've had I was this close to forgive you but you can forget it never in a million years will I forgive you. You've lost my complete trust the least you could do is pretend to be a best friend not call me unfaithful because let me tell you now I'm way more faithful and trustworthy a hundred time more. You can forget every moment we've been through. Never speak to me ever again sorry everyone"

Bloom storms out of class and goes to Mrs Faragonda's office and explains what happened Mrs Faragonda being the best head mistress lets Bloom go back to sparks for a cool down for as long as she wants.

Bloom walks into her room and packs her suitcase, with clothes, make-up and shoes. She then makes a portal and goes home. Bloom immediately runs up to her parents and hugs them, she explained that Mrs Faragonda let her come to Sparx. Bloom then goes to her room and lays down in bed.

Bloom was thinking about the other, their classes must've finished by now she was thinking of the girls and Sky, they don't even know that she's left for Sparx. She thought she should've left a note.

**A Week Later**

It was a Saturday morning and everyone got up because they all had the exact same plans.

**Bloom's POV**

I wonder what I should wear today, I went through my Sparx closet and brought out a tight sleeveless top that a deep bright red and a pair of tight skinny denim jeans and put them on, I also put on bright red high heels, I decided to go for a different look today. I went for a real different look this time and a really bright red lipstick on

I sat at the table eating breakfast, me and my parents were conversing when we heard the palace doors open, we looked over to see….?

**Ohh excitement try guess who she saw on the reviews please to sum up Stella and bloom had an argument and aren't speaking anymore and Bloom goes for a holiday for a few weeks and she sees something not going to give it away**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Story - Chapter 4**

Bloom saw, she rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming she saw Sky and the Winx &amp; Specialists, she jumped out her seat while

"Excuse me Bloom sit down, it' rude leaving the table unannounced" Miriam said, Bloom couldn't help herself she sprinted forward towards the door.

"Sorry mother"yet she still went she hugged Sky as tight as she could, Sky hugged her back and chuckled. Bloom then hugged all the others when it got to Stella, Bloom was about to turn around when Stella spoke.

"Bloom I'm so sorry, I take back all the words I said and I know I'm the worst best friend ever but please forgive me" Stella pleaded, batting her eyelashes. Bloom chuckled and kissed her.

"Guys it's amazing to see you but I don't get why your here because don't you have class" Before anyone could say anything Miriam and Oritel interrupted.

Oritel turned to Sky "So you must be the guy that my daughters been dating for a few weeks?" but before Sky said yes Miriam stopped him

"Oritel stop it. Hello you all must be Blooms friend's, I'll ask the maids to bring you some drinks" She said politely smiling.

Musa replied with, "there's really no need for that" but Oritel insisted, Bloom told them all too come to her room she held Sky's hand and leaded them there. They got to a huge gigantic bedroom and they looked around Flora then noticed there was no wardrobe, so Bloom took them to the next room and it was a whole room sized wardrobe with anything and everything in Stella squealed one she saw it, they were all in the wardrobe so Bloom took Sky out and went back to her bedroom.

They sat down on the bed and had a very long make out session, Bloom then fell on the bed and Sky went towards her neck and started kissing her there, Bloom heard a knock on the door so she immediately stood up to answer it, the Winx and Specialists stood there, they all tried persuading Bloom to come back and Sky even promised he would come over every day to see her so she finally agreed the maids started packing her belongings.

While everyone was chatting in front of the door Sky grabbed Bloom by the waist and started kissing her, they were the closest couple there everyone else was at the stage where they only talked and pecked a kiss on the cheek but Bloom and Sky were at the stage in their relationship were they could kiss in front of the world and wouldn't care who saw or what their reaction would be.

The next thing everyone saw a stranger dressed royally, he tapped Bloom on the shoulder and she turned around and hugged him and shouted "Dan."

Everyone looked so confused, especially Sky, they all looked at Bloom and she explained that Daniel is her brother none of them knew she had a brother. She dragged Daniel to her parents and they looked shocked, they hugged him, everyone liked Daniel he was humorous, handsome and very charming, after 3 hours of catching up everyone left back to Alfea.

Blooms POV

I really thought Daniel and Sky hit it off, my parents and my sister like him to so do I. In fact, I love him.

I walk towards Sky and take a seat next to him, he ship is quite big and has loads of room.

"Hey Bloom" Sky says to me and I kiss him passionately. I quickly pull away with a smirk and wink at him.

"Hey" I start to laugh so Sky thought it would be funny if he pulled me up and drop me on his lap. I started protesting, I turned my head towards him, he didn't seem to be listening he quickly just kiss me, we finally arrive and Mrs Faragonda told the boys its past 11 and they weren't allowed in, We all said our good byes and hugged each other, but before that Sky and Bloom sneaked to the hide out and had a proper long make-out session after a while Sky's hands slid down blooms back and his face went towards her neck, Sky leaving a soft trail of kisses on Blooms neck and she started moaning they told each other, that they loved each other but before anything went any further someone was moving around in the bushes it was Riven telling Sky to hurry because they all wanted to leave, now quick they were about to leave but Bloom grabbed Sky's arm and whispered in his ear

"Meet me tomorrow at sparks alone my parents will be at a meeting skip classes, we can spend the night"

Sky went after hearing all that he was excited and couldn't wait he finally had his alone time with Bloom with no interruptions and he didn't even lead to it Bloom did he thought to himself he was probably the most excited person in the whole of Magix Brandon noticed the happiness on Sky's face and said

"What's the matter bro why you so cheerful today?"

"Bloom invited me over Sparks to spend the night and she said that we would be alone her families gone on a short vacation" said sky

Brandon replied with "oh now I get what you mean "he mockingly winked.

**(just to clarify Bloom is not a slut it's been a year I know i mention something else but just imagine they've been dating a year and they were in love after a special moment shared together at sparks, Sky gives something special something his ex-fiancé always wanted but didn't get he knew Bloom deserved it he loved her to bits and within that year they had been through a lot and I will be skipping bits, just a few things and I will be having exotic moments and sorry i haven't been uploading well I have but it takes a day to officially be a chapter, if it was up to me i would've been on chapter 20 by now)**

**PLEASE REVIEW 235 VIEWS ALREADY PLEASE RVIEW THOUGH AND FOLLOW THIS STORY FOR UPDATES THANKYOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I am so sorry for the late update my laptop charger broke and now I have a useless laptop but I've resorted to my computer anyways so sorry**

**Love Story -Chapter 5**

**Summary:** Bloom invited Sky to Sparks for some alone time and Brandon knew exactly what was going on, the girls were jealous of Bloom and Sky

**The Next Morning –**

Bloom woke up and yawned she got up out of bed and brushed her teeth and washed her face and got dressed and seen as she was meeting Sky today, she thought she would wear irresistible clothes so she went through her wardrobe and she picked out a dress that was very short and gladiator heels, she put them on and put some makeup on and sprayed perfume which then immediately woke up the flower fairy Flora she then said

"Bloom what are you doing up at this time?"

"Flora it's nearly 8" Bloom said raising a brow "I would've woke you up but I thought you were deliberately not waking up, because normally you're the one waking me up"

"What omg I have to get ready were meeting the boys today oh my" Flora said, rushing into the bathroom

Bloom then chuckled to herself seeing Flora running like a lunatic. Then Flora sticks her head out from the bathroom and says "You look beautiful by the way Bloom, Sky's going to love it for definite "and ran back to the bathroom. Bloom gained more confidence after what flora said

**25 minutes later***

Everyone was ready and they all stepped out of their rooms at the same time and they all said looking at each other "Wow girls you look amazing" and then they laughed and went to the living room after a few minutes Stella tapped bloom's shoulder.

"The boys are here yay, let's go girls quick, I cannot wait to see my Snookum's" Stella squealed.

"Ok you girls go ahead I'm going to get my keys and lock the door" Bloom said. So they rushed out and went to they're perspective boyfriends

All the girls went out but Bloom. Stella and Brandon were hugging so Flora and Helia. Tecna and Timmy were showing each other they're new apps and Riven and Musa were just awkwardly talking and then Sky asked the girls

"Hey girls where's Bloom isn't she coming? "He said with a fake smile they all looked at him and Stella said "yeah speaking of Bloom here she is"

They all turned to see bloom in a white colour dress that was quite short and gladiator heels, all the boys mouths dropped especially Sky's, the girls laughed a little at seeing Sky's reaction

"Hey Sky sorry I was late I was just locking the door, it got stuck a little so I fixed it" then she closed Sky's mouth and then he got out of the shock

"Bloom you look absolutely g….orgeous today "he struggled saying the words because he couldn't keep his eyes off her

After that awkward moment Aisha said in a cranky mood because she didn't have a date, the Nabu guy ended up being a wizard and not going to Red-fountain.

"Come on get on the bikes let's get this evening over with god "the Winx knew what happened with her and Nabu so they agreed

They all shared leva bikes with their perspective boyfriends/girlfriends

Bloom and Sky

"Sky can I ride the bike today please pretty please I'll love you forever" Bloom begged with puppy dog eyes, Sky chuckled.

"Of course babe, but don't love me forever anyway" He said with a fake mocking frown.

"Sky you know what I mean" Bloom said, Sky slowly leaned in kissing her on the lips, she let him enter her mouth and they stood their kissing.

Bloom was in front of Sky, she knew how to ride one in fact, Aisha and Bloom are the only ones in Alfea who knew how ride one, Sky taught Bloom how to because she had become intrigued and begged him.

Anyway back to the date, they all decided to have breakfast in bistros so they went their favourite Bistros which was a special place for couples they only had 2 people tables so each couple had to sit by their lover, but Aisha wasn't happy about this, they're dates went well after 1 to 2 hours of the bistro they all went back to red fountain and chilled there for a bit after a while it was 7 pm so they had to get back the boys went with them on the ship to drop them off although they were already in the place they lived

**Next update will soon as possible I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the update and thank you to all reviewers last one was a little short but I'll make it up in this one and thank you to my best reviewer -PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon and I'm sorry for the late updates once again**

**Review &amp; Follow thank you**

**_There dates went well after 1 to 2 hours of the bistro they all went back to red fountain and chilled there for a bit after a while it was 7 pm so they had to get back the boys went with them on the ship to drop them off although they were already in the place they lived_**

**Love Story - Chapter 6**

They all went to their school, accept Bloom and Sky they transported to Sparks, they walked into the castle to see maids and servants bowing down at them Bloom let them all go and do their own thing she then showed Sky around Sparks and other places.

**At 5.30pm**

The girls all went to a club and partied for a while and met up with friends and went shopping the only reason the boys didn't come along was because they heard the word shopping so they decided to go back to red fountain and chill out for a while. Minus Bloom and Sky.

**Sky &amp; Bloom In Sparks**

They soon came to a fountain in the royal garden of Sparks they sat on the special bench dedicated to blooms mother, from Oritel to her mother as an anniversary gift. Bloom's head was laid on Sky's shoulder they got they started chatting and fell into a romantic kiss and Bloom broke the kiss and got up and said

"Sky I have an amazing idea"

"What is it Bloom"

"LET'S GO TO THE BEACH"

"Ha-ha okay Bloom but calm down, let's go get changed"

They both got changed and came down Bloom was wearing a bikini top and a mini skirt and Sky was wearing a pair of trunks with tree patterns on them. Sky was standing out the front of sparks admiring its view and Bloom tapped him on the shoulder and said

"Sky come one lets go "Sky looked stunned at how beautiful Bloom looked she giggled a little and said "Sky can we call the rest of the group I want them to be here to we may as well because "but got interrupted by Sky with a kiss they pulled apart and Sky said "okay but hurry I want to get to the beach "he then winked at Bloom and she blushed a little she turned around so he wouldn't be able to see the blushing but he noticed and grinned

Bloom picked up her phone and dialled Stella's number

"Hello Stella you there"

"Hey Bloom how is your day going so far then hmmm?"

"Ha-ha very funny Stella come to the beach with the boys I'll ask sky to call them but you guys get ready in 30 minutes I'll transport you"

"Wait what shall I wear?"

"Well, Stell it's the beach obviously a bikini"

"Okay but send me a picture of what you're wearing okay hurry i only have 29 minutes to get ready" She screeched.

"Oh ahaha Stella you crack me up ha-ha okay will do, have to go bye love you" Bloom said.

"Bye love you btw I was being serious about the picture" Stella said in a serious tone.

"Okay bye" Bloom quickly hangs up and Bloom walks to Sky and says

"Sky take a picture of me so you can see my whole outfit"

"Why do you want a picture of your outfit" Sky asks confused. Bloom rolls her eyes.

"Stella asked me to send her a picture quick before she explodes" Bloom said making him chuckle.

"Okay I will go over there if you want your whole outfit in" Sky said pointing 4 feet away. Bloom walks back until sky says stop, he takes the picture on his phone and didn't realise neither did Bloom, but they took long enough as it is so Sky just sent it instead of Bloom, Sky then showed the picture to Bloom after sending it, he kept it on his phone and (Blooms watching him do this) he got the picture up on his phone and went on settings and set it as his background and Bloom hugged him while he was doing it.

"Awhh Sky you're so cute, I love you" Bloom then kisses him.

"I love you to Baby." Sky said.

The couple made their way to the beach and Sky was on the phone to Brandon and the boys couldn't be asked, Sky gave up, Bloom rolled her eyes and took the phone off Sky

"You get your ass down here right now" She practically yelled into the phone, Brandon chuckled.

"No way Bloom make me" Bloom could practically see his smirk.

"Oh Brandon did I mention the girls are coming in their bikinis "Bloom smirked. She could hear the sound of Brandon shouting at the boys telling them to get ready. "We'll see you in 25 minutes"

**30 Minutes later.**

They all arrived and had a fun time, they enjoyed the ice-cream sundaes, each couple shared.

Bloom and Sky were eating theirs. Sky grinned as he noticed Bloom had a little on the side of her lip. "Bloom babe, you have some on your face"

Bloom gasped and tried wiping it off. Sky chuckled "Let me do it" He said leaning closer to her, they were about 2 inches away from each other. Sky smirked as an idea struck in his head. He cupped her cheeks pulling her forward and leaned in, Bloom gasped at first but melted into the kiss.

After their romantic kiss, Bloom looked flushed, Sky chuckled, he thought it was cute how they'd known each other for a year and she still blushed. Well to Stella it was extremely cute, but before Sky did that he didn't realise that all the other couples saw what he did and they all said out loud

"Awhhhhhhh" Bloom hid behind Sky because of her shyness and they walked off around the beach because they didn't want to be embarrassed anymore, Sky and Bloom held hands and walked around Sparks like a proper married couple (they're not married yet) they came back to the small hot dog stand and sat down with the others on the tables and chairs set outside.

Seen as it was Friday tomorrow they decided they would meet up in Sparks at 5.00pm and go out and around Sparks.

Moments later everyone went home accept Bloom and Sky they went back to the Spark's castle, they both sat on the bed and Bloom came out the bathroom after getting changed and said "Sky today was really fun we should do it again"

"Yeah we should Bloom" He said as he took a seat on Bloom's seat.

Bloom sat on his lap and they started making out, they both fell on the bed still kissing and Sky's hands went to untie Blooms robe leaving her in only her very thin and very see through black night dress, they got rough with the kissing, after the make-out session they were ready to do more, but they suddenly heard a knock on the door Bloom stood up and quickly pulled her robe back on and said "Who's there?"

It was...Daniel, "Bloom it's me we need to talk "Bloom stood up and opened the door only slightly, Bloom told Sky to hide in the bathroom because if her brother found out she had a boy in her room, that boy wouldn't be breathing any more.

"Bloom I'm sorry I didn't realise you were sleeping I came to ask you about the ball mom and dad are throwing for the 100th anniversary of Sparks"

After they're chat Bloom asked Daniel "Daniel I thought you were with Mother and Father in the meeting"

I was but they only accepted 3 people and I didn't want Daphne to travel alone so I volunteered"

"Awh your such a nice brother, but Daniel I have to go now I'm feeling quite tired" Bloom said fake yawning, he seemed to believe her.

"Yeah me to Bloom and I think I'm going to bed now good night" He said.

They hug and Bloom says good night and walks back to her room, she walks to see Sky sitting on the bed waiting for her, she got in and he started kissing her but she stopped and told him "Sky I'm sorry but not tonight Daniels staying over"

"Ohh never mind then "they both got in bed and Sky said "at least I'm here with you I'd rather be here with my girlfriend than be at Red-fountain with a very loud snoring Brandon." Bloom chuckled.

Bloom was also upset to and she replied with "I'm sorry Sky and I'm glad to be here at night with you"

"To be honest bloom I'd like to get used to this" Sky says winking. Bloom giggles and kisses him and they both fall asleep in each other's arms

*the next morning bloom wakes up to see sky already awake and he says "good morning princess"

*bloom blushes*and says "morning Sky "Bloom then gets up and she then feels a pull on her night dress she gets pulled back to the bed and falls on Sky and they kiss, but Sky starts tugging at the bottom of her, Bloom stops the kiss and says "no Sky Daniel's in the other room remember "and gets up with a smirk, she walks to the bathroom and showers, after 25 minutes she comes out.

Bloom comes out with a towel around her body and a towel on her head, she removed the towel from her hair and hair dried it. After she was done she sat down on the bed and felt warmth around her waist it was Sky they shared a small kiss then Sky pulled up Bloom so she was sat on his lap and was facing him they gazed at each other and then Sky noticed Bloom in nothing but a towel she noticed that he noticed and she let out a laugh and Sky looked at her.

She was smiling and he ruined the smile by kissing her, Bloom said "Sky you go in the shower now and I'll get changed hurry because were meeting the others soon"

"Okay Mother" Sky said smirking, Bloom rolled her eyes and got up to get changed and do her make-up.

**After another 45 minutes.**

Sky comes out the shower with a towel around his chest bare, he walks out to see Bloom doing her makeup in the mirror of her white dresser with cute little lights around it. Sky noticed that she was wearing casual clothes a white crop top tight one with a golden chain necklace, a denim skater skirt and a pair of grey Nike blazers.

He went behind her and hugged her from the back and said "hi Baby "Bloom got up off the dresser chair and put her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Hi Sky Baby "and giggled, Sky then got changed and they both went down to have breakfast. Sky is wearing denim jeans and a t-shirt since its summer and they're meeting with friends, they both went down to see Daniel eating and they joined him

"Morning Little sister" He looked over to Sky with a slight glare "Sky"

"Hey, what are you up so early?" Bloom asked. They sit down and Sky just listens to their conversation while eating his breakfast.

"I'm going to a meeting this weekend one so unfortunately I won't be able to stay over with my younger sister and spend time with her sorry Bloom"

"Oh sorry Daniel so you're going for the whole weekend so I'm staying by myself"

"Well um yeah sorry Bloom"

"Can Sky stay?" Bloom asked smiling.

"Ask Father I don't know "he said in a cold way which meant he didn't want Sky staying, he's over protective for his sisters only because he loves them.

"Oh um okay then I'm done I'm going to go" (half her food left she just felt unconfutable). Sky stands up and follows her.

"Bloom that was a little awkward I'm guessing your brother doesn't like me "Sky said.

Bloom replied with "Don't worry Sky, as long as I love you" She says leaning in and pecking hi on the lips, they walk out to see a portal, they see the gang step out and they all hugged.

(Skip this bit if you don't care about what their wearing! All the boys are wearing jeans and a t-shirt or sweater)

Stella and Brandon- Stella's wearing a mini skirt with a crop top and also trainers.

Musa-leggings and a shirt on top with a tight sleeveless shirt.

Aisha is wearing a light green off the shoulder sweater and a pair of cargo shorts.

Floras wearing a dress that goes mid-thigh, and a pair of dark leggings underneath with floral sandals.

Tecna's wearing a purple crop top and matching shorts. With purple trainers and a purple headband.

**Okay guys my next update will take 1-2 days like every other update please review and if you want me to get a little more intimate with them(ruder)with Sky and Bloom then say so on the reviews because I don't know whether you would like it or not**

**Thank you ox.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:they all meet outside sparks on a friday after school(alfea/red fountain)to go out to partys and have fun**

**Chapter 7**

They are all in the Ship and heading to earth(they belive in magic on earth now)they all have a gigantic sofa (each couple)and the sparks guards fly them to earth

Bloom and Sky are sitting next to eachother aand blooms on skys lap and his arm is around her waist and bloom breaks the silence and says

bloom:Hey i havent seen my earth friends in ages i wonder how there doing especially Josh my Bestfriend(Skys face dropped after hearing bloom had a Boy as a Best friend)

stella:Um..excuse me bloom but i thought i was your bestfriend

Bloom:you kno what i mean stel,Ex bestfriend,of course your my bestfriend all the girls are to

timmy:guys were nearly here get up come on

sky:alright bro calm down were getting up

*Bloom notices that skys annoyed and says "sky whats wrong"and he says"oh nothing bloom come one lets get to the Music fruity Bar isit?"

"Yeah come were here its this way(points to the right)"

*they all go in and see about 70-80 people because its only 6.30pm*They all sit at the 12 people table and a person called "roxy"asks theyre orders they all were about to speak but then stella interrupted and said"everyone will have strawberry milkshakes"they all looked at stella and laughed after a while they were chatting bloom and sky were talking and sky was flirting with bloom,suddenly someone tapped bloom on the shoulder

Bloom turned around and stood up in seeing her ex-boyfriend Andy,he said"oh so its the famous bloom of sparks"and bloom said "hi andy"but andy pulled her into a hug and sky immediatley stood up and said"hello im sky blooms boyfriend,who are you?"

and bloom said"oh um sky,this is andy"and andy interrupted and said"blooms ex-boyfriend *sky gave him a glare*and andy said well i'll catch you guys later,ive gotta perform on the stage and said bye bloom"and winked at her,

she turned around and said"sorry about that mess anyway where were we?"

*they sat down and sky could see andys jelousy in bloom sitting by sky so he grabbed bloom and kissed her and made sure andy noticed it*

After 15mins another person tapped bloom on the shoulder and it was two girls they said"Omg bloom,long time no see"and the other replied"well obviously alisha shes queen of sparks and a sirenix fairy aswell"

and bloom laughed and turned around and hugged the two girls and said"hey alisha and shannon,how are you guys and no im not busy with that i just havent been on earth a long time "they Chated for a while and then bloom introduced Sky"Oh guys i forgot to mention this is my boyfriend sky"The both girls said"oh hi"and introduced them selves but in their minds they thought wow blooms boyfriend is so so hot and hes also a king

**After them too girls a few more people came up to bloom***

Then sky and bloom stood up and went to the dance floor and starrted kissing and dancing and they were having so much fun and every other couple,then a girl with a green crop top and brown trousers tapped bloom and said"oh look who it is ugly unpopulare old bloom"and one of the girls friends said "actually mitzi bloom is famous for saving earth her own kingdom and the magical dimension,shes also the most powerful fairy in the whole dimension,shes also a really good singer and a model and shes a queen and shes known as a role model on earth,so i guess your wrong and by the way hello bloom how are you?"Mitzi looked at her friend and looked back at bloom and just to see if she was lying mitzi grabbed the closest stranger and said said "whos this girl(pointing at bloom)?"

And the girl replied"omg your bloom hows your kingdom and hows the magical dimension and thankyou for saving earth"but before the stranger could carry on mitzi pulled back the girl and said "ohh pathetic haha"and walked off

after a while Mitzi came in the *Music fruity bar*with her boyfriend and they walked up to bloom and she said"oh bloom id like you to meet my boyfriend weve been together for almost a year,hes mark"

bloom then said"Hi mark and get lost mtzi you bully just because im famous you want to make friends and when i was normal you used to make fun of me"and she got interrupted by mark"woah woah mitzi you used to bully bloom,wow Were over you used to bully a girl whos saved the universe a million times you should be thanking her

"For what,i hate bloom and i always will,i thought id take advantage of her famousness,so whats wrong with that mark"Mitzi said

"mitzi you do realise shes saved every single one of your relatives by saving earth,not to mention shes saved you to,you know what mitzi we are OVER,I HATE YOU,and bloom thankyou for everything youve done"said mark

"oh its um...no problem"said bloom in shock of what just happened

Um bloom lets go sit with the others said they went to sit down and they kept chatting trying to forget what just happened,

At 8.30pm they headed back to sparks to hang out in the castles chilling room they all enjoyed and then there was a knock on the door it was a servant asking for what we wanted for dinner

and musa said"no thankyou i dont think were staying for dinner?"asked musa looking at the others then bloom said "yeah everyones staying and im not taking no for an answer"then bloom said "well all have number 7 on the menu "and they kept on chatting,they all sat down on the long sofa that was enough space for 16 people they all sat comftabley next to their boyfrriends/girlfriends

but before they sat down they all went upstairs to get changed,Blooms wearing a loose tshirt(showing one of her bra starpes)and shorts

Stellas wearing leggings and a tshirt

Floras wearing a long coverable night dress

tecnas wearing a pyjama bottoms that go up to her knees and a matching pj top

Musas wearing normal pyjamas a top and trousers

Aishas wearimg a t-shirt with a vest on top and pyjama bottoms,baggy ones

All the boys are wearing tshirts with shorts

**Sky and bloom **

sky put his hand under blooms chin and pulled her face up,to make her look at him(everyones watching the movie,they are all in pjs)they shared a short kiss because bloom noticed aisha give them a mean glare but as soon as bloom looked at aisha,aisha turned to look at the tv,sky looked to were bloom was looking(because she stopped the enjoyble kiss and he wanted to find out why)

he then asked bloom"whats wrong bloom why you looking over there"and bloom said "oh nothing"and they started kissing,after a while riven noticed sky and bloom going at eachothers lips and said"oh guys go get a room and laughed,suddenly all the girls and guys looked at them and they stopped and "bloom said"oh look dinners ready"and rushed walking out the room

and said said"yeah im really hungry bye"and also left ,they all followed him to the dinning room,the dinner table was really long they all sat by eachother and started eating ,(the order of the table Sky-bloom-stella-musa-nabu-layla-helia and opposite them was brandon-tecna-timmy-riven-flora)they were in the middle of eating and everyone was talking to another person

bloom was gossiping about people on earth with stella,and brandon and sky were talking,Sky and brandon finished talking and sky looked at bloom was gossiping and eating he put one of his hamds under the table and ran it through blooms leg,she jumped when she felt something and everyone looked at her and they all knew what was going on,bloom blushed and decided to embarrass sky and said"sky what are you doing with your hand on my leg under the table"with a serious face,she was about to burst into laughfter and then stopped herself and turned to sky and poked out her tounge(no body else saw accept sky)

after a while they all decided to stay at sparks

bloom and sky,stella and brandon,tecna and timmy,musa and riven,flora and helia and aisha and nabu,they all stayed with their partners in their own rooms

bloom and sky sat down on the bed and sky got on to the bed bloom was laying down on her phone looking through it,sky then said "bloom baby"then bloom looked up and turned around to meet with his face right next to his an inch away from eachothers lips touching then he grabbed her and pulled her closer and they started kissing passionatley bloom dropped her phone without noticing

Stella kept texting bloom she had text her over 50 times but there was no answer eachtime Nearly half the texts said"Ohh brands so boring hes half asleep"urghh i hate him"ohh make him wakeup"Etc.

After a while bloom and sky got a bit more comftable bloom was laying on the bed but so was sky they were hugging tightly bloom brought herself closer which was basically a signal to sky to make the first move,sky then pulled away from the rough but sweet kisses and went down to blooms neck and started kissing her after a while,sky noticed that he'd given bloom 2 or 3 hickeys and after a while he went to take blooms t-shirt off and they were kissing throguh all of this,she then removed his tshirt and they were both topless,sky kissed bloom from the face down below as he took off his and blooms shorts and underwear,he went nearer and worked his magic on bloom,he could hear small moans escaping blooms mouth,she was pleasured he could tell

(obviously he has protection on)he then brought himself back up to her lips as her gently kissed them his fingers went down below and he played around he could see blooms moaning and he could see her lips pouting,he slowley kissed her and she happily accepted and they were softly kissing then suddenly sky jammed his tongue into her mouth.

after a while bloom thought that,it was her turn to pleasure him so she slid down and worked her magic on his down below,sky then let out moans he loved her so much at that moment,he never thought a girl like bloom would do such a thing before marriiage but then they loved eachother so i guess it was acceptable

after a few more memorable moments sky and bloom got to the real bit,sky slowly slid himself in so bloom could get used to his size,she let out moans of pleasure as they carried on and on

**(For people who want more im sorry but i dont know what else to put)**

**In the morning**

Sky woke up to see bloom in his arms and he rembered the enjoyable night last night after a few moments later,bloom woke up and he said "Morning princess"and she smiled and gave him a kiss after a while bloom noticed the lack of clothes she had on,she blushed rembering what happened last night,she got up with the sheets around her and went to the mirror and noticed that she had not only 1...or 2...or3 but 4 hickey on her kneck and she also had one by her (Boob dont know how to say it in a non wierd way,sorry for this awkwardness)she looked at sky who was smiling and she walked up to him and said

"sky whats all this then"and sky smiled and he said "bloom your not so innocent yourself look at what you did"he turned his back to show atleat 6-9 cuts/scram marks that bloom had made,because of last night

she looked in shock and said"No way was that me" and sky said"it was,who else would it be" and she then went to hug sky and said"Im sorry sky" sky didnt notice because he was looking at blooms boobs because she was bending down to hug him basically it was the way bloom apolagised

she giggled and said"come on lets get up the others are probably awake

But sky didnt care he grabbed bloom back into the bed and bloom said"sky you know this is all my fault we shouldnt have done this,its band untill your married rember" and sky replied"your right bloom ,it is all your fault"she looked at him with a Omg you did not just say that face and he said with a smirk on his face"if you werent so god damn sexy and didnt dress that way and if you didnt have them legs and that beautiful face then none of this wouldve happened"

she looked at him and giggled and said"awhh,okay il change the way i dress and il buy a new face and new longs also"they both laughed then sky kissed her out of no where after a while they were still kissing but got interrupted by a knock on the door

it was stella "hey Guys hurry breakfast time"and bloom answered "we'll be out in ten minutes

**After 10 mins**

Sky went downstairs because the girls rushed into the room to talk to bloom and musa started off

musa-so how was last nights sleep bloom

bloom-Oh it was fine

Stella-had any fun dreams

Bloom-nope none at all

musa-Girls last night it was so quite the only thing i heard was"Oh sky hmm"

the girls laughed and bloom blushed

Flora-girls stop presurising bloom on telling us that she had sex with sky

Stella-see bloom we all know even flora does

tecna-so how was it?

Bloom-umm..i dont know...good i guess,so yeah im going to join the boys for breakfast im starving so bye

Musa-yeah i bet you are after working so hard last night*winks at bloom*

*Bloom practically runs out the room with red all over her face after she get to where the boys are sitting she sits by sky and whispers"The girls know their question me on how it was"

"Awh atleast none of the boys know"Then bloom looked up to see brandon and riven staring at them because the girls had text them telling them and bloom whispered"Yes they do" and sky looked up and said "Shit"

brandon then said"Oh tu tu tu naughty naughty king of eraklyon you should be punished by bloom"

Bloom looked at him shocked and said"Shut up Brandon and all the boys started making jokes and Bloom said "you guys do know im the most powerful fairy of the whole magical dimension so obviously i could kill you with one flame"and the boys then turned away and started eating and sky said "well done bloom you scared off ugly monsters" and bloom and sky laughed

after a little while The girls came down but at this time they all forgotten about bloom and skys night and they decided to go to town today in magix the boys agreed so they could see the girl trying on new dresses

**Please review Thanks for the reviews aswell xoxox**

**Winxclublover1999**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Summary of last chapter :the winx and specialists found out about blooms and skys night together they all had an amzing day partying at gardenia but they all end up staying at sparks the next morning they found out theres a ball (i dont know if i put that in cant rember sorry i dont have time to read and find out ethier because i still have two unfinished storys i have to finish soz)so stella makes all the winx&amp;specialists go shopping they all agree after breakfast

On earth shopping for clothes the girls were up they all had a seperate changing room and they all had a chair outside of each room there was sizx chairs and six changing rooms the girls grabbed nice dresses and agreed to meet eachother after 30mins of looking for dresses the boys went with their perspective girl friends but brandon had to do the most work

after a while or so they girls met up in the changing rooms and the boys sat outside waiting for the girls to finish,stella called brandon for help to do the long row of bottons on her gown so he smirked and went in then sky was called by bloom

sky went in to see bloom looking gorgeous ,he literally druled at her she laughed and said"help me do the back up sky went to do the back of blooms dress and then whispered to bloom so the others didnt hear"are you wearing a bra" looking confused because he could see her bra on the floor next to the pile of clothes but he couldnt she her bra straps ethier she laughed at his curiosity and then showed sky the strapless bra that she was wearing and explained thats what girls wear with dresses like this

Bloom was about to leave the changing room she unlocked the door (she still has her gown on)sky pulled bloom back(they didnt realise the doors unlocked)and kissed her softly and they kissed for a while everyone came out the girls were waiting to see what bloom was wearing and stella couldnt take it so she went to knock on the door but it pushed its self open she looked in and was shocked

she saw bloom kissing sky inside of getting changed she was furious and gave bloom a rawe bloom just stood there trying her best not to laugh but she was a fail and sh couldnt help but laugh because of the smiles and smirks she was getting off the winx and specialists from behind stella

stella turned around amd the gang imediatley stopped and tryed looking serious they all looked at bloom accept stella,bloom made them laugh and stella looked at bloom who was sitting down on her phone suddenly someone snatched it off her,it was stella and she said

"fine stell ill shop now give my phone back"

stella read the texts bloom was texting sky and bloom looked at sky and said"it was him not me"and walked into the changing rooms and stella forgot about it and handed bloom dresses because bloom hadnt chose her dress yet but all the girls had so they all waited paciently bloom didnt care she knew anything she wore sky would love the first dress she came out with was nice but not in stellas approval and that wouldnt do for stella

bloom tried on 13 dresses in total and then finally bloom stepped out with a red dress long one that goes down to her feet with a slit cut from her leg to more than half way up the dress all the girls and boys were dead on how gorgeous it looked on bloom,but bloom didnt care she looked tierd and wanted to go home instead of shopping all day her feet were killing,

they bought the dress and finally found accesories and back to sparks and stayed their and slept over in boyfriend/girlfriend order they shared rooms

Jelousy bit

Sky had his hand around blooms waist and bloom and sky just pulled apart from a kiss because stella told them about the plan for the ball and to save eachother from all people making conversation with old people,bloom noticed aisha giving her and sky death glares then sky noticed what bloom was looking at,he looked over to aisha who was openly smiling at him bloom noticed aisha smiling at sky but giving her death glares she just rolled her eyes and looked at sky he started flirting with her and they kissed

Sorry if this is short but i have a few more storys to update on,and my word is i always finish my storys no matter what

Looks like aishas jelouse of the best couple of winx club bloom and sky hmm... stay tuned to find out more follow this story!and rate please xox!xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Summary:they all went shopping and picked dresses and tuxedos for the there selves they finished and went back to sparks and sat down in the lounge and relaxed bloom noticed Aisha giving her death glares but openly smiling at sky basically Aisha's jealous**

**They All went to bed happy for the next day to come they would dance with the one they loved they were quite excited**

**(Only bloom and sky have had sex,every other couple hasn't got that far)**

Bloom was peacefully laying in bed with Sky hugging her with his strong arms from behind. His lips trailed down her neck.

Bloom moaned showing that she was enjoying every second of it. She twisted her body around to face him with a grin on her face. She placed her palms on his cheeks and brought him closer, she leaned down and pecked his lips. He grinned back and connected her lips with his.

Sky wrapped his arms around Bloom's waist and pulled her waist towards his torso, he lifted her small black night dress revealing her black lace underwear. His warm hands cupped her tight butt, he squeezed it making her gasp out loud and jump.

Her face became flushed. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Good night baby." She whispered into his ear seductively.

"Sure you want to sleep." Sky said with a huge grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Sky-" She whined. "You know for a fact we're not suppose to be doing sexual activities until we're married. It's bad enough we've already done-" She flushed remembering the love making they did. "If someone found out we've already had sex then we're in for heaps of trouble and it will be my entire fault."

"Yeah your right Bloom it is your fault." He replied. Bloom looked up at him with a shocked face. Did he really believe that? She asked herself "-Because your so sexy. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you and your body? I love you to much and even when your in your pyjamas I still want you. So yes its all your fault for being so sexy,"

Bloom hid her face in the pillow as she attempted to hide the blush covering her cheeks. Once she calmed down she faced Sky and kissed his cheek.

They had a whole night of passionate love making.

**After their night together-**

Sky woke up to see the lovely sight of Bloom in a towel. She was hair drying her hair by her dresser. Sky got up and went to the bathroom after giving Bloom a good morning kiss, she jumped because she thought he was asleep.

She smiled because she loved him so madly. She got up and got dressed into casual clothes.

Today she decided to wear a white crop top, a pair of shorts and some cute sandals.

Sky walked over to his closet and wore his usual a tee shirt, a jacket and skinny jeans and Nike trainers.

They both went downstairs looking like an adorable couple. They walked towards the breakfast table hand in hand while chatting about funny things.

The breakfast table was full of family and friends enjoying their breakfast together.

Bloom and Sky took a seat next to each other. Ten minutes into the breakfast Bloom felt a hand on her thigh, she looked down at her lap and her eyes widened when she saw Sky's hand going up and down her thigh.

Bloom reached down and pushed his hand away and then carried on chatting with both Stella and Samara.

Sky carried on caressing her thigh while Bloom was talking to Stella. Bloom was about to reach down and move his hand when Stella's eyes caught Bloom's newly manicured hands.

Bloom smiled at Stella as she complemented her nails. Sky grinned to his self and moved his hands up higher towards her core. He rubbed the area slyly.

He noticed then that she was chatting with Flora and Stella.

Bloom slapped Sky's hands away from her crotch which made everyone turn around to face them. Bloom looked at Sky with a flushed look but he smirked smugly. They all paid more attention to the couple only to realise that Sky's hand was laying on Bloom's thigh.

Sky quickly took his hand back and they carried on as normal.

After breakfast all the girls decided to take their chatting outside near the water fountain for fresh air while the boys stayed at the table.

Sky sat silently while the rest of the Specialists waited for the girls to leave so they could start talking.

"So what happened last night Sky?" Brandon asked Sky with a knowing look.

"N-nothing. I just went to bed and Bloom was beside me-" He

They all rolled their eyes because they knew exactly what happened last night. They all laughed but Sky sat there confused.

"We know exactly what happened. Does this recall-" Riven cleared his throat and tried to imitate Bloom's voice. "-Oh yes Sky, like that. Harder."

Brandon and Riven started making different fake moaning noises.

**In the garden with the Girls - **

"So, uh Bloom what happened?" Flora asked.

"Flora just say it." Stella said. She turned towards Bloom. "We all heard how you and Sky got it on and we want details."

"How did you guys know?" Bloom asked.

"We could hear you miles away." Flora said.

"Oh my god was I really that loud. Shit who else heard me," Bloom groaned.

"Its Stella's room then Musa's then Flora's then mine and I didn't hear you its probably because their practically your neighbours so don't worry." Tecna said.

They all joked about it and teased the hell out of a flush Bloom but things got serious when Aisha spoke.

"Isn't it against royalty rules to have sex before marriage? People who do it are considered whores." Aisha said.

They nodded and looked down. Bloom gulped and looked down at her hands nervously.

"Oh pu-lease, who actually listens to that rule. My parents had even broken that rule and their old. Only pathetic people follow it. So don't worry Bloom, your no where near a whore." Stella smiled at Bloom. They all nodded in agreement and chuckled at her little rant but Aisha glared coldly at Stella except no one noticed.

The girls turned their heads towards the sound of the boys voices when they were heading towards them.

"Oh look Daniels calling." Bloom squealed. She picked up her phone and put it between her and Stella.

Bloom was on the phone to her brother so it was excusable but Stella joined in because she had a tiny crush on Daniel even though Brand was her official boyfriend. Bloom quickly set the phone on loud speaking and chuckled with the rest of the girls as Dani joked about making Stella blush.

Both Sky and Brandon came up towards the two girls and towered over them.

"Who the hell is that?" Brandon asked before Sky could.

"Why?" Stella asked. "And stop being so loud shnookums people are looking our way and the photographers are pointing at Bloom and Sky." Stella said.

"You know how protective my father can be when he finds out things about me." Bloom whined trying to hide her face from the photographers.

"I don't care about that. Bloom who was on the phone?" Brandon asked Bloom.

Bloom was about to answer when a Sparks ship landed in the royal garden of Sparks. She got up and walked towards the door while ignoring Brandon and Sky's protests.

Her eyes went wide when she saw her brother and sister and then her mother and father trailing behind.

She squealed out loud and hugged them all separately and lead them to the dining room for some snacks. Bloom had almost forgotten that her friends were in the garden.

After realising that they were still outside she headed towards the doors and yelled out for them to come inside.

"Guys where are you? Come in for gods sake."

They all followed her in and sat down next to her and her family. Bloom sat by Daniel, who was opposite Daphne.

Sky sat down on the love seat next to Bloom who was next to Daniel. Brandon sat down next to Sky, they all waited for everyone to sit down.

Brandon was expecting Stella to sit down next to him but after that rampage he had outside she made Bloom move down so she could sit by Daniel.

"Hi," Stella greeted Daniel with a blush on her cheeks.

"Uh, where's my sister?" Daniel asked her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Here I am?" Bloom said poking her head out from Stella's side.

"The Sparks ball for the 100th anniversary is soon so we all need to get prepared." Miriam said.

"Oh and we also have a Sparks surprise announcement." Oritel said.

Stella swapped places so Bloom sat by Daniel because Stella realised Daniel didn't want to sit by her but he wanted to sit by his sister.

"What's the announcement?" Bloom asked. She leaned her head against Sky's shoulder.

"We've decided that we want Daniel to have an arranged marriage." Oritel said.

"Daniel are you okay with having an arranged marriage?" Bloom asked Daniel with wide eyes and a shocked face.

"Excuse me Bloom. What are you trying to say?" Miriam asked her daughter.

"Sorry mother but I just want to see my older brother happy that's all. I mean what if Daniel doesn't want to marry some random stranger?" Bloom asked.

"Watch your tone young lady." Oritel warned.

"I am watching my tone, you watch yours." Bloom said in an annoyed tone.

After their long argument Bloom stormed all the way upstairs and then walked down the stairs carrying a suitcase by her side. Her maid followed behind her.

Once she reached the group of people starring at her.

"Cmon guys lets go." She muttered angrily. She was pissed at her parents so she ignored them. She walked out the doors of the royal Sparks castle and towards the red fountain ship.

"Before you guys go can I talk to Bloom alone," Daniel said him and Bloom were the closest.

Daniel went into the red fountain ship and saw Bloom sitting on one of the seats. He went up to her and sat next to her.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel. How could you get an arranged marriage I mean why would you even want to, its the most horrible thing ever!" She exclaimed.

"Look Bloom its not for me but the kingdom. I have to get married and why are you against arranged marriage so much?"

"Haven't mum and dad told you about what happened between Isis, Eraklyon and Sparks?" Bloom asked.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Well when you were away mum and dad wanted me to get married for the kingdom since Daphne wasn't a princess anymore. They arranged a marriage with the realm of Isis, Diaspro's brother," Bloom looked up at him and he smiled.

"Carry on." He reassured her.

Bloom didn't need to update him on what happened with Diaspro because he's been told about it all.

"Mum and Dad did know I had bad history with Isis but they still made me marry him. On the night of our engagement I caught him cheating on me with several girls several different times. I didn't say anything because he threatened to hurt Sky because he knew I was in love with Sky. I was terrified until Sky save me but he didn't know anything about it." Bloom said. Her tears leaked from her eyes.

Daniel took Bloom to her room and sat her down, he comforted her and made her fall asleep. Daniel went downstairs with red eyes and went outside the castle. Everyone watched him in curiosity and wondered were the hell he was going.

"Son where are you going and what happened to dear Bloom?" Oritel said in a loud voice.

Daniel ignored him and went straight through the doors into a ship.

After Daniel reached his destination that he had landed at. He made his way into the castle. Daniel glared at the sight of the king, queen and princess.

"Where the hell is that prince of yours?" Daniel yelled out loudly.

"Scott is in his room, shall I call him down sweetheart?" The queen of Isis asked.

Daniel went upstairs he was followed by Diaspro who was judging him by his cloths. He slammed the locked door open and Picked up Scott by the collar and dragged him out.

Daniel threw him onto the ship and made the guards hold him so he couldn't escape before they got back to Sparks.

The whole ride Diaspro brother Scott was asking questions and Daniel sat there quietly saying nothing because he held all his anger in until he got to Sparks.

He got out of the ship dragged and Scott along with him. Daniel walked into the royal castle of Sparks. Miriam and Oritel were surprised as well as the gang who were watching with wide eyes.

Daniel ignored them and continued up the stairs with everyone following behind him.

He knocked on Bloom's door.

"Bloom can I come in?" Daniel asked her through the door. Daniel opened the door when he heard Bloom's faint yes.

He walked in with Scott, his parents and the gang behind him except Scott wasn't going in willingly but by force.

Bloom was sat on the bed but looked up when she heard Daniel come in. Her eyes widened in surprise as everyone was in her room.

Sky walked towards her and stood beside her and caressed her shoulder beside her.

"What is everyone doing here?" She said getting off her bed and stepping back once her gaze landed on Scott.

Daniels heart broke when he saw the fear in his sister's eyes. He felt hopeless and then he pushed Scott in front.

"Apologise to my sister for everything you've done." Daniel said.

Scott glared at Bloom.

"I'll never apologise to her, she ruined my life." Scott yelled. Daniel kicked him in the back,

"You idiot. You the one who needs to apologise. You cheated on her 20 times and then threatened her saying you would ruin her life and would kill everyone she loves. You practically made her Diaspro's servant." Daniel growled. He reached over and punched him in the face.

Bloom's tears streaked down her face at the frightening flashbacks.

**Flashback**

Bloom was all dressed up in her gown for the engagement ball. She decided to head towards the dining room to meet Ryan but to her surprise he was there making out with another girl.

Bloom went up to Scott, who was to busy attacking another girls neck. She stood behind him but he didn't notice until the girl who was beside him had stopped and stared at Bloom. Her eyes widened in fear and she ran off.

"You idiot! She was one hell of a flexible harlot who would do anything I asked for and now you've ruined it." Scott yelled.

"Scott were engaged you cant go having sex with other girls!" Bloom glared at him.

"Shut up you slut. What do you expect when you've never given me any sex? Tell anyone about me cheating on you and watch what I do to you! You'll be dead meat and I mean it. I will hurt your stupid pathetic sappy family and I'll cut opened the head of the prince of Eraklyon, they won't even know it was me." He smirked.

He smacked her butt and then left the room while she fell to the floor with tears slipping out of her eyes.

**End of Flashback**

Bloom had tears and tears rolling down her eyes. She was so scared what if he had done something to Sky?Just then she snapped out of her thoughts and saw Scott on the floor getting punched by Daniel who was out of control

Bloom ran out of the room and Sky, Stella and Brandon followed. She ran into a ship, it was to late for them to get in to because the ship had left Bloom sat on the floor of the ship and cried her heart out and wondered what has just happened but the thing is she was just to upset to even think about things

**After 2/3hours**

Bloom landed in a forest and sat there with the massive ship behind her, she didn't realise that every Sparks ship had a tracking device, she sat there hugging her knees with her shoes on the floor.

She was concentrating on the thinking she didn't even realise that a ship landed behind her out came Oritel, Miriam, the Winx and the Specialists and Daniel and Daphne, Daniel and Sky seemed most worried they were the only ones running to Bloom everyone trembled slowly to Bloom

Sky picked up Bloom which caused her to snap out of her concentration and then she noticed two very important people from her life standing in front of her.

She pushed past them and went further in to the forest not caring about what they had to say. Sky and Daniel followed her every step she took.

After a while sky got fed up so he went right in front of Bloom and stopped her and put his hands on her cheeks and made her look him in the eye,as soon as she did that she hugged sky with tears in her eyes.

They walked past Daniel and everyone else and got on the ship Bloom nether Sky said a word no one could see Bloom's face she was crying into Sky's chest he didn't care what anyone thought he loved her and it hurt him that she was so upset,it was the most heart breaking thing ever

The ship finally arrived they walked into sparks palace and were shocked on what they saw.

**SORRY for this but I have to go but next chapters coming in two days promise need to think of good ideas by bye cox**

**winxclublover1999**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everyone was shocked as soon as they what was in front of them. They stood there with their mouths slightly agape. Miriam and Oritel both stepped forward and broke the silence and the awkward stares and glares.

There stood the royals of Isis; which included Diaspro, Scott, the King and the Queen.

"Hello King and Queen of Isis. How may I help you with this unannounced visit?" Oritel asked trying to keep the politeness in his voice.

Daniel took a threatening step towards Scott but was stopped by his little sister, she gave him a look telling him to keep still. One of her hands was holding Daniel back and the other clutched Sky's hand tightly for support and to help hold him back.

Diaspro stared at Bloom with pure 100% jealousy in her eyes as she looked from Bloom to Sky. Neither of the two noticed her harsh glared because they were concentrated on keeping Daniel calm and away from Scott. Bloom's eyes glanced at a knocked out Scott, who had two black eyes, several bruises and gashes all over him.

While Bloom looked around with emptiness, Sky studied her. He studied her beautiful, yet lifeless face. All this drama wasn't good for her. He was very happy when she got out of the arranged marriage but pissed as hell with the idiot that dared to threaten her.

"We're actually here to meet with your son and daughter, princess Bloom and prince Daniel." The Queen walked up to a wide red eyed Bloom, who had obviously been crying.

The Queen was an emotions fairy so she knew exactly how Bloom felt at that moment. She put her hand on Bloom's cheek and smiled at her.

"Dear would it be alright with you if we had a little chat with you, your brother, Scott and my husband?" She asked.

Bloom looked into the kind woman's eyes with surprise because she could have sworn a few years ago she was nothing like this. Her gaze turned to Sky who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Only if Sky can come along to." Bloom said quietly.

Bloom, Sky, Daniel, the Queen, King, Diaspro, Scott and two of Sparks trusted guards headed towards a room. They all sat down in a guest room.

The Queen broke the awkwardness by walking towards Bloom who was snuggled into Sky's arms.

They had an interesting talk. They didn't know about the things that Scott and Diaspro had done to Bloom. The royals of Isis permanently took the throne off both Diaspora and Scott

They were both band from getting the throne back because of their horrible ways and the two were made to apologise to Bloom for all the trouble they had caused.

The Queen of Isis knew Bloom was living a life of fear so she assured her that she would be safe from the two of her children. The Queen assured her she would send Diaspro and Scott to a school where they would learn to be real royalty.

After the chat Bloom came out the room and walked towards the girls who were supportive. She stayed in a silent hug and then explained everything to them.

"I'm going back to Alfea tonight because I can't stay here another night." Bloom said.

She grabbed all her bags and packed her clothes. The girls went to their rooms and packed along with the boys. As Bloom walked out the castle and into a portal she didn't notice her parents or Daniel.

The boys gave their girlfriends goodbye kissed but Sky took Bloom to the corner of the Alfea building because they had spent almost two weeks together and now they were going to be separated and would miss each other.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you Bloom. I wish you could come with me." Sky sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stared at her beautiful face but his eyes widened when he thought of something. "Bloom come to Red Fountain. I can drop you off in the morning before classes."

"But, what about-" She thought about it and then smiled. "Okay fine, if I get to stay by you at night. Let me just go get my pyjama's."

2 minutes later Sky came up on to the ship with Bloom beside him. All the specialists turned to Bloom, who looked flush.

"Dude, your suppose to say your goodbyes and then go. How long does that take?" Riven grumbled.

"Shut up Riven. Stop being mean to Sky." Bloom said with a glare.

"Yeah I agree with Bloom, you need to shut the hell up Riv. Explain this." Brandon said pointing towards Bloom and Sky.

"Bloom's spending the night at Red Fountain with-" Sky was cut off by Brandon who was grinning.

"She can sleep in my bed." Brandon winked. Bloom rolled her eyes at his teasing.

"-me." Sky finished off. They both sat down. Bloom sat down on Sky's lap and read a magazine one of the girls left, it had all different celebrities in it. She turned the next page and a picture of her; she rolled her eyes and went past it but Sky stopped her.

"Bloom turn back a page quick." Sky said, she did as told. "How are you in a famous magazine?" Sky asked her.

"That's Voguee magazine. Its like the most popular magazine in the whole universe, including the magical dimension." Timmy explained.

"So? Who cares?" Bloom said as she looked from the boys then to Sky.

"This practically makes you famous." Riven said as he followed Brandon, who was walking towards her and Sky to see if she was actually in the magazine.

She shrugged and took the magazine off the Brandon and kept reading.

"Crazy chick." Riven muttered.

Bloom glared at his back as he walked back. She conjured up a fireball and threw it at his back.

"Ouch, jeez." He muttered. The boys chuckled at their banta.

Brandon and Riven rolled their eyes and sat back down. Sky grabbed the magazine off Bloom and looked down at the picture properly, Bloom tried grabbing it back.

"Wait there baby, let me just have a quick look-" Sky stopped speaking when his jaw dropped at how gorgeous and seductive his girlfriend looked.

After their bantering and chatting they finally got to Red Fountain and sneaked Bloom through the doors.

Bloom walked into their dorm and into the bathroom through Sky's bedroom that he shared with Brandon. She got changed into booty shorts, a tight white cami without a bra or panties.

When Brandon saw her his eyes widened. He normally saw her as a little sister but even he had to admit her body looked amazing. Her legs were long and her chest was bursting out of her top.

She jumped into bed with Sky, his eyes could not stay off her. He pulled her waist closer towards his and kissed her passionately. Her spine shivered as his hands wandered around her back.

After they both fell asleep Bloom awoke in the middle of the night so she woke up and went back to sleep with Sky's arms around her.

The Morning

Bloom woke up to the noise of her phone vibrating, she picked it up only to gasp. She had millions of missed calls coming from everyone she knew.

Her phone then vibrated from her news app, her eyes widened when she saw she was tagged on a headline. She clicked the app to see the headline was 'SPARKS FAVOURITE MISSING PRINCESS'

She screamed in shock and jumped up. Sky's head shot up and he stared at Bloom with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong baby? What happened?" He asked. Bloom showed him her phone. "Oh shit, you'd better get going."

She nodded and quickly got changed and portalled to Alfea after giving Sky a goodbye kiss- well make-out. She ran towards the campus to Mrs Faragonda's office.

She paused when everyone looked up at her from their seats. Everyone as in Miriam, Oritel, Daniel, Daphne, the Winx, Eraklyon royals and even Solaria's royals.

"What's all this about me being missing?" Bloom asked awkwardly because everyone was staring at her. "You guys looked everywhere for me, yet no one tried to contact my boyfriend Sky."

They all looked embarrassed because they didn't think of it like that. Mrs F made portals for everyone to go home in but as soon as the adults were gone the boys came through their portal.

Mrs F was telling Bloom off for disappearing when a ship landed behind her without her knowing. Bloom tried to hold in her laughter as the boys came up to Mrs F with funny faces.

"Hey Mrs F." Sky said. Brandon whooped causing everyone to chuckle.

"You boys are very mischievous. Do not let this happen again boys, especially you Sky." Mrs F scolded.

Bloom winked at Sky from behind, he bit his bottom lip to hold in his grin.

"You should know better with Oritel being Bloom's father. He was very angry when he found out she spent the night with you. We all know how protective he is." Mrs F said.

Mrs F gave everyone one last stern look and then bowed their heads down. When she left they all chuckled at each other.

"Let's head inside, its getting cold." Musa said. They all agreed and went inside to spend time in the girls dorm watching TV. The Winx were questioning Bloom about last night but before Bloom could say anything Sky saved her.

"Bloom. I want to tell you something. Come over here." Sky said. They both moved to the furtherest side of the Winx

"Your to beautiful for your own good." Sky whispered in her ear. She giggled loudly.

"Mind sharing what Sky whispered in your ear Bloom?" Aisha seethed out.

Bloom eyed Aisha but decided to ignore her until Flora butted in.

"Yeah go on Bloom what did your prince charming say?" Flora asked with a smile.

"He told me he loved me." Bloom lied. Flora smiled and nodded.

"What's so funny about that? Its not a bad thing, your so pathetic." Aisha said.

"Aisha don't say that. Calm down she's obviously lying and its none of your business what her boyfriend says to her and I'll tell you one thing. Bloom is not pathetic, she's for a fact amazing." Stella said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Aisha you did take it kinda far with the pathetic bit." Musa said.

"That was kinda harsh," Tecna said.

Aisha rolled her eyes and got up. She mumbled whatever under her breath and went into her dorm while slamming the door.

Bloom didn't care what Aisha's opinion was on her, she carried on having fun with Sky. They laughed, talked and flirted in one.

It was time for the boys to go back to Red Fountain. They dropped the boys off in front of the ship. Bloom wrapped her arms around Sky and they kissed for ages. They didn't stop until Stella cleared her throat playfully.

Bloom flushed as she pulled away from Sky.

"Good bye Bloom. I'll miss you and I won't be able to see you for a while." Sky said.

"I miss you already Sky and don't worry I can wait until next time baby." Bloom said back.

They leaned in and kissed and then waved at each other as Sky slowly into the ship. Bloom blew Sky a kiss and he pretended to catch it causing her to chuckled.

**Would like to give claryfraymockingjay a shout out,amazing stories follow/Review her stories**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The girls had to say their good byes to the Specialist. After a while they went to their own rooms. Bloom was laying in bed thinking of what had just happened when suddenly her phone had started ringing; she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, who is this?" Bloom asked.

"Hey Bloom. It's Daniel, I just wanted to check if-" He was cut off when Bloom closed her phone harshly. She was still mega angry he did all this. He brought back her past from the ground where she had buried six feet deep under her where she wanted it. But what he did was shove it in her face, hard.

She had kept all her anger and rage inside of her. Bloom loved her brother to bits but she didn't know if she could forgive him.

Bloom got up as well, she showered and changed into a white tank top, short denim shorts and a chequered shirt.

Stella wore a short tee shirt, a denim skirt that she tucked her tee shirt into and a pair of flat gladiator sandals with a charm on them.

Flora wore a tee shirt with a picture of a graphic flower and a pair of chino jeans with a pair of flat sandals.

Musa wore a loose tee shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, a matching Adidas jacket and a pair of sneakers.

Aisha wore a long hipster style tee shirt that ended underneath the knees and a pair of neon green tights with a pair of flip flops.

Tecna wore a purple tee shirt with matching shorts that ended above the knees and matching converse.

They all headed out to the gardens of Alfea to see a Red Fountain ship out the front but got told off by Griselda, who told them to get back to class immediately. The girls grumpily went back while wondering who was in the ship the whole time.

Bloom and Stella sat at the back of the class so they could catch up without getting into trouble. They were chuckling and talking when the professor interrupted them.

"Bloom, Stella what are you doing back there? Could you kindly share exactly what you were giggling about while I was giving my very important lecture?"

Stella stayed silent but Bloom didn't.

"No thanks sir, if it was was for the whole class to hear I would have spoken normally not whispered." Bloom muttered.

Everyone looked at her in shock when the professor got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupted your class sir but Mrs Faragonda would like to see Miss Bloom right away." Griselda said.

Everyone turned to Bloom as she stood up smugly and walked out the class room silently, she walked through the corridors and when Griselda disappeared, Bloom decided to turn towards her room to pick up some sweets from her dorm.

10 minutes later she was walking down the corridor with her side bag and books that were hanging off her shoulder. The books were in one hand and the other held a pack of sweets.

Bloom walked into Mrs F's office without knocking but her eyes widened as she stared back at the seven pairs of eyes that were staring right at her. The specialists, Daniel and Mrs F.

She felt kind of awkward as the specialists were starring at her bare legs. Bloom looked down at her legs and realised she was wearing shorts, she rolled her eyes and went towards Mrs F's desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom dear we need you to go on a mission with these boys and your very kind brother also volunteered to go as well." Mrs F said. Bloom turned to Daniel who was giving her a hopeful smile.

"Do I have to?" Bloom asked with a roll of her eyes.

Bloom I know its unfair because you'll need time to study for upcoming exams. So I have decided you wont need to perform the first exam if you go on this mission. It will be an automatic pass." Mrs F explained.

"Okay," She said with a smile. Sky came up next to Bloom.

"What do you want us to do Mrs F?" Sky asked.

"Well there is a new form of crystal energy we need you to get before any one else does. In order to get it we will need Bloom's 100% concentration with the fire dragon." Mrs F said.

"Is that it Mrs F?" Riven snickered.

Bloom at him and rolled her eyes.

"Where is the crystals location Mrs F?" Brandon asked, he ignored Riven's sly comment a long with everyone else.

"That's what I'm worried about Bloom. It's in a dangerous place, its in the Omega Dimension. I know you've had lots of bad memories there but the boys will be there to support her." Mrs F said.

Bloom looked shocked so Sky pulled Bloom in closer and wrapped his arm around her.

Daniel looked down at his little sisters face. He could tell something bad happened and he wanted to know.

"What happened in the Omega Dimension?" Daniel asked.

"Well Daniel dear as we all know Bloom has at one point saved earth, including the magical dimension, Sparks and also Gardenia several times." Mrs F said.

"I know and I'm proud of her." Daniel said.

"She went into the Omega Dimension to speak to the ancestral witches but she came out broken and bruised. She couldn't move for days, weeks even. They versed the whole lot of them, the Trix, ancestral witches, Darkar, Valtor, Mandragora and Selena. Bloom was lucky to have even made it out." Mrs F said.

Daniel stared at his little sister, who was now on the verge of tears. Sky's arms were wrapped around her as she cried silently into his chest.

"She was found unconscious, brought to the infirmary and had to stay for a number of weeks she had no life in her, she barely survived but Daphne saved her by giving her energy. She even forgot who and what everything was for a brief time." Mrs F finished off.

Mrs F stopped talking when the door slammed shut because Bloom ran out . Sky saw it all in a flash.

"I'll go after her." Sky muttered as he exited the office to follow his girlfriend.

He walked through the corridor until he reached a room. He saw Stella and Musa through the window. Sky knocked on the door.

"Yes may I help you?" The professor asked.

"Is Bloom in here? Or has anyone seen her?" Sky asked.

"Bloom's missing?" Stella shouted.

"Excuse me Stella, could you sit down. You and Bloom are already in trouble for chatting during class." The professor boomed.

Sky ignored their conversation and walked out. He kept looking around when he heard quiet sniffling, he could easily recognise that. He walked closer only to see books and Bloom's side bag on the floor.

He walked towards them and saw Bloom sat on a staircase. There she was with her face in her hands and tears spilling from her eyes. His heart shattered at the sight.

"Bloom," She looked up and hugged Sky and cried into his chest. "Bloom come on we all know your brave enough to do anything and I promise you this time you wont be alone because I'll be there for you every step of the way. I love you to much to let that ever happen to you again. Seeing you bruised and broken broke me as well so I don't ever want to see that ever in my whole life. Please baby, trust me. I will protect you every step of the way because I love you, I'll protect you forever and always."

"Fine but if you do leave me I'm going to kill you." She said. Sky chuckled and squeezed her into his arms.

"That's okay with me Bloom. I love you to much to care." Sky said.

"I love you to." Bloom said. She kissed his lips, which he deepened.

"Are you serious? We're all waiting for you guys and here you are making out." Riven interrupted them. They pulled apart.

"Why are you here?" Sky asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Mrs F sent me to come and get you two dumb asses." Riven said in an annoyed tone.

"Out of all people why did Mrs F sent him." Bloom huffed. Sky chuckled which got Riven even more annoyed and stormed off.

They went back to Mrs F's office and all agreed to go to the mission. All the boys had to stay at Alfea, so Bloom asked to share a room with Sky while the rest of the boys shared rooms with their girlfriends. And Daniel stayed in his own room.

Once Daniel left to his room, Mrs F called the specialists to stay behind.

"Boys I'm trusting you to stay in the girls rooms. Do not do anything unpleasant please." Mrs F asked.

"Of course Mrs F we would never but Sky on the other hand you need to look out for." Brandon teased. The boys all chuckled because Sky rolled his eyes.

They all turned towards the door that opened to reveal Bloom.

"All the girls have agreed to it as long as none of the boys snore." Bloom said with a grin as she walked in.

They all nodded and smiled, trying their best not to laugh. They controlled themselves in front of Faragonda. Sky held Bloom's hand as they all headed towards the girls dorm. Bloom unlocked the door with her key, since all the girls were still in class and wouldn't be able to open the door. Bloom led them all to their assigned bedrooms of all the girls except Aisha.

Bloom then led Sky into her bedroom and sat down on her phone. Sky came towards her and sat down next to her wrapping an arms around her shoulder.

"Bloom" Sky said.

"Hmm," Bloom said.

"You do realise the 100th anniversary of Sparks is coming up. Right?"

"Yes."

"Are you going?" Sky asked her.

"I kind of have to Sky. It is my Kingdom after all. I wish I could just stay here and relax." Bloom muttered.

"So you are going?"

"Yep,"

"Will you go with me?" Sky asked. He bit his lip nervously.

Bloom turned to face Sky, she grabbed his face and kissed him. He accepted the attack of her full and beautiful pink lips.

"Of course." She mumbled while pulling apart for a second and then kissing again. Bloom felt Sky's tongue go through her mouth and she accepted it. Sky fell back on the bed with Bloom on top of him while their mouths still joined together.

They carried on making out even when Stella and Brandon walked.

"See I warned Mrs F about this. I didn't know they would be at it this early though." Brandon muttered. Stella agreed with a giggle of approval.

"Hey guys, you there. Hello! Bloom! Sky. Cut it out you guys." Stella yelled once they ignored her. She walked up to them and pulled Bloom away. "Finally."

Bloom looked up at Stella, who was starring at her. She got up with Sky still laying on the bed with his head leaning against his hand as he watched his girlfriend.

"Want to come to the music fruity bar with us?" Stella asked.

"If Sky wants to I'll come to." Bloom said.

"Sure. Why not." Sky said,

"Okay hurry and get changed we're leaving soon. Come on Stella lets give them privacy." Brandon said offering one of his hands to Stella, she accepted with a giggle and followed him out.

Bloom wore a floral dress that ended mid thigh, with a pair of sandals and a matching daisy headband.

Stella wore a yellow dress with one inch black heels. And a matching beret clip.

Musa wore a black full sleeved top and a pair of matching black three quarter shorts with white sneakers.

Tecna wore a peach play suit with tennis trainers and a purple beret clips.

Flora wore a denim button up shirt, a matching skirt and pink sandals with flowers on them.

Aisha wore a green top with red booty shorts and a pair of gladiators. She wore a matching pair of feather ear rings.

All the boys wore casual jeans, jumpers, tee shirts or shorts.

All the boys waited in the lounge. They were drinking beer when Bloom walked out her room with her outfit all set and ready. She walked in front of the TV and did a little spin.

"Do I look okay?" She asked. Her focus was mainly on her jaw dropped boyfriend. They all nearly chocked on their beer as twirled.

Riven was relaxing with his feet up when his eyes caught Bloom's impressive figure.

Sky stood up and walked towards her, he grabbed her by the waist and connected their lips. She pulled away.

"Its a good thing my lipsticks waterproof." Bloom said, she winked at him causing the boys to lust over her. Sky got all ideas in his head of what he could do with that teasing mouth of hers.

All the boys were so busy lusting over Bloom that none of them noticed Aisha, all the boys stared at Bloom like she was their favourite TV show.

Aisha sat down and waited for the rest of the girls while she glared at Bloom, who was to busy to notice.

"Bloom your missing something." Sky smiled nervously as he eyed her empty neck.

"What am I missing?" She asked. Bloom looked around to see if it was her phone.

Sky brought her closer with his arm, their lips were inches away. He pulled out a necklace and attached it to her neck.

"That." He whispered seductively as he pulled away from her.

Bloom looked down and her eyes widened when she saw the Eraklyon pendant, the one a Prince gives to the woman he hopes to marry some day. She looked back up at him with a smile.

"I love you Sky." Bloom said.

"I love you to princess, my princess." Sky replied. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sky was so happy knowing the pendant was on her neck because Bloom was the one he hopped would always be his. She would be the woman he would marry, have children with and keep safe for the rest of his life.

"Its beautiful baby, thank you." Bloom said.

"Its the Eraklyon pendant, I'm suppose to give it to the future Queen of Eraklyon." Sky grinned at her adorable flushed cheeks.

"I'm glad you've chosen me. It's beautiful" Bloom said. She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"If its beautiful, then it matches you." Sky said. Bloom chuckled at his cheesy comment and leaned in to kiss his lips, she pulled apart and noticed that all the boys had watched the scene.

"Gay," Riven snickered.

"Shut it Riven at least he can make a girl fall for him." Brandon muttered.

"Whatever." Riven muttered.

"I'm joking buddy. Don't cry about it." Brandon teased. All the boys chuckled and surprisingly Bloom even cracked a smile as well.

Finally a few minutes the girls came out. The boys silently admired how their girlfriends looked but their jaws didn't exactly fall off. Everyone knew Stella was a drama queen especially Brandon, so exaggerated.

"How do I look?" Stella screeched out. She did a little twirl but stumbled a little.

"Amazing." Brandon muttered with a lie.

"Gorgeous as always." Bloom smiled at her friend.

They all then got up and transported to earth by Bloom's portal, they turned into a really dark alley way and walked out and headed towards the Music Fruity Bar.

**Sorry for the really late updates lately. I promise to make it up to you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Earth, Music Fruity Bar

They all arrived at the bar and walked in, the waitress led them to a 12 persons table; in the centre of the room. In the order of Brandon, Stella, Bloom, Sky, Musa and Helia. On the opposite side of them it was Riven, Timmy, Tecna, Flora and Aisha.

The waitresses name was Roxy, she came up to them with a big smile.

"What drinks can I get you guys today?" She asked.

Bloom saw Stella was about to open her mouth but was interrupted by Bloom.

"Smoothie please." Bloom said. Stella's mouth went wide and everyone chuckled at the size of it. "I'm joking Stella, your always the person who orders." Bloom teased.

"Yep that's right." Stella said. "The boys will all have Jack Daniels beer. Flora and Tecna will have a lemonade, Bloom, Musa and I will have red wine and Aisha will have a diet coke."

They all chuckled because she knew everyone's orders. Bloom's eyes widened when she noticed the musician on stage. She tried hiding herself behind Sky's muscle body. She listened in as he began singing.

The musician on stage had black hair, he looked about the same age as them. He was wearing fashionable clothes, had on a pair of famous make sneakers and his hair was gelled up in a quiff. The boy walked off stage after his song and after thanking his fans.

"Wow he is very fit." Stella attempted to mutter quietly but it was a fail since the whole gang heard. They all stared at her.

After that awkward moment they all decided to enjoy the music. Bloom tried to forget about the guy on stage so she turned to Sky and flirted but was interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Bloom is that you?"

Bloom turned around to see him.

"Yes, it is." She twisted her body around and her eyes widened. "Oh hi Andy."

Stella was shocked that Bloom knew this very hot singer. Stella cleared her throat to get attention.

"Uhmmmm." Stella mumbled loudly.

"Oh sorry guys." Bloom said to the gang. "This is Andy, Andy these are Stella, Brandon, Musa Tecna, Flora, Aisha, Riven, Helia, Timmy and this is Sky."

"Wow Bloom you have a big group of friends." Andy said not knowing what else to say as twelve pairs of eyes were on him.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call Riven a friend." Bloom joked. They all laughed but Riven just got annoyed.

"Shut up Bloom, just because we've fucked 50 times doesn't mean we can't be friends." Riven said while waggling his eyebrows.

"You wish Riven." Bloom muttered angrily. She glared at him, they all laughed and enjoyed the night.

It was 12.00pm, so they all decided to go home. Andy gave Bloom a kiss on the cheek which made Sky's fists clench tightly, he tried his best not to punch Andy's face out. Sky controlled himself because he didn't want Bloom to be afraid of him for being dangerous. Yes he was dangerously brave and would do anything to protect Bloom but she never knew that.

Bloom opened the portal to Alfea, since the boys were spending the night there. They all went into their rooms and got changed into their pyjamas and walked into the living room.

Sky, Brandon and Riven wore shorts but stayed shirtless showing off their abs.

Helia and Timmy wore tee shirts and shorts.

Bloom wore a pair of booty shorts and a loose black slightly see through camisole. She wore matching underwear and a lace bra.

The rest of the girls wore button up shirts with matching trousers but Stella wore shorts instead.

They all headed to the living room but Bloom still hadn't arrived. When Bloom arrived everyone's jaws dropped, they were all kind of used to it especially the boys. They all wondered what she looked like underneath those clothes but Sky smugly smirked because he knew exactly what.

They all sat down snugly next to their partners and decided on watching a horror movie. Musa and Aisha found the guts and gruesome cool, Flora and Stella cried but Bloom was a tiny bit scared on certain scenes of the movie.

Tecna on the other hand was fascinated and researched different parts of the movie.

The best parts for the boys was when the girls cuddled up to them and were right against their bodies.

During the movie a very scary scene came on so Bloom turned her head into Sky's chest. He hugged closely which caused the boys heads to turn towards the couple.

The movie finished with a scary scene so Bloom moved back into her seat and got off Sky. As she pulled back the top of her cami pulled down revealing her cleavage and her lace bra, which definitely caught the boys attention. They all stared at it in amazement even Sky, who was to busy to even realise that the other boys were starring to.

Bloom felt the cold breeze hit her chest so she looked down at realised. She fixed her top so it was covering her bra. She turned her head to Sky to see if he had noticed, she saw him starring and rolled her eyes.

Sky snapped out of his trance and saw Bloom starring at him with a teasing smile.

"What were you starring at Sky? Huh?" She teased.

He smirked and whispered in her ear to which her response was:

"No way am I doing that!" Out loud. "Tonight, anyway." She added teasingly. Sky winked at her.

"You wouldn't be able to resist my sexiness." He replied arrogantly, to which she laughed at.

They put on a second movie.

10 minutes later.

Bloom was watching the movie and Sky was watching her. He put his hand under her chin and made her face him so she was close to him, he was a second away from her lips so she could feel his breath on her lips.

"I love you." He muttered before he closed the space in between them. After a little making out Bloom pulled away.

"I love you to." She whispered in his ear.

"Ah cuties." Stella teased as she watched the adorable scene between the two true lovers. Bloom flushed and buried her face into Sky's neck while he chuckled and leaned into her. They all then carried on watching the movie.

After a while they all were tired so they all decided to go to their rooms and sleep.

Bloom and Sky cuddled together tightly in bed. Bloom's eyes shot open as soon as she felt Sky kissing her neck.

"Sky stop." Bloom giggled out. Even though she definitely didn't want him to.

Sky ignored her comment and carried on nibbling and biting at the clear and radiant skin between her neck and shoulder blade. After a while he decided to stop, he brought her closer to him and held her tightly so that she felt safe in the comfort of his arms.

Soon they both fell into a deep slumber.

I apologise that this chapter is shorter than others but I've been quite busy with a few personal matters and not to mention my cousins wedding is coming up and I'm practically a bridesmaid, who is very involved in the preparation

**Thank you ox. Please leave reviews and share your opinions.**

**Winxclublover1999**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Authors note:I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE CONFUSED!**

**I'm going to skip a year because readers have requested that I skip towards the engagement parts, when B and S are engaged. I thought it would be too soon to get engaged after a year so I'm going to skip a year.**

**So here Goes**

_**1 Year Later**_

Bloom was sitting atop of her bed. In her hands was her cell phone, which she was using to communicate with her boyfriend of two years.

After a while she decided to put her phone down and decided to go for a shower. She grabbed her soft cotton towel and walked into the bathroom while slowly stripping from her pyjama tee shirt and shorts.

Bloom decided to use her vanilla and strawberries shampoo, since it made her hair smell nice.

After 20 minutes Bloom got out of the shower, she decided to wear a tight crop top that revealed her flat toned stomach and belly button piercing, on top of that she wore a nice plain leather jacket, underneath she wore a skater skirt and a pair of converse.

She smiled to herself when she grabbed the charm bracelet Sky had gotten her last year for her birthday.

Bloom did her make-up naturally, she added some lip gloss, two strokes of mascara, a thin strip of top liner and a hint of blush.

Bloom went outside and joined all the girls at the table. They all had a gossip session and a several delicious breakfast foods and then headed to their classes for the day.

**Red fountain**

Brandon came into his dorm. His gaze fell on Sky's slum figure which was sat on the couch lazily with a face of concentration and a frown forming on his mouth. He must have been deep in thought because he didn't even noticed Brandon come in.

"Why weren't you in training today?" Brandon asked making Sky snap out of his little bubble.

"Oh, I, um was just thinking about the ring. I mean I'm nervous, what if she doesn't want to become my wife, what if she thinks I have to much baggage!" Sky said with a frustrated tone.

"Dude. I know Bloom, she's like a little sister to me and I know for a fact shes just as whipped as you are. There's no way she wouldn't accept unless your a murderer or gay or something, which your not. Right?" Brandon asked. He paused at the last bit and stared at Sky.

Brandon patted Sky's back in support.

"No I'm not a murderer or gay." Sky said blankly causing Brandon to chuckle. "Your right Brand, she has no reason to not accept."

"When is your date? Aren't you suppose to be getting ready soon?" Brandon asked him with a frown. Sky looked down at his watch and cursed silently.

"Shit, I better get going. I'll see you tonight bro. Thanks for the help." Sky yelled as he walked into his bedroom to get ready.

Alfea

Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna all had the same class for their last period of the day. Unfortunately they had Miss Griselda, who they hated because she was to strict for her own good, they would way rather Mrs F.

Bloom was thinking about her date tonight with Sky, it was one thing she was actually looking forward to today since today had been a crappy day.

He didn't tell her much about the date. All he said was to dress formally because they were going to a posh place, where everything was fancy which meant she had to dress nicely.

"Bloom!" Miss Griselda yelled.

"Umm, yes miss?" Bloom said quietly once she snapped out of her trance.

"Care to share what your smiling widely about and not paying attention to my class for?" Miss Griselda asked.

"No it's fine Miss Griselda." Bloom muttered with annoyance.

"No go ahead Bloom. Since its enough to distract you from my class it must be important, why not share with the class?" Miss Griselda muttered louder than necessary.

"Um okay then. I was thinking about my date with Sky tonight." Bloom said cheerfully. All the girls in class chuckled but Griselda was shocked that she actually shared that with the whole class.

After ten seconds of silence the bell rung signalling them that their lesson was over. Bloom left with Stella by her side and Musa and Tecna behind her.

"Girls I have a fancy date with Sky tonight. Any advice on how to dress?" Bloom squealed out.

"You don't even need to ask us that Bloom. Stella's right here." Musa said sarcastically.

"Yes of course your fairy godmother is here to get you all dressed for the ball. We better hurry its already six and your date is at seven." Stella teased.

They got to Bloom's bedroom and Stella walked into Bloom's closet and picked out a light peach dress that was filled with silver sequins. She matched it with silver 4 inch heels and the pendant of Eraklyon that Sky had given her.

Stella did Bloom's make-up with eye shadow, blusher, top liner, a few strokes of mascara and a hint of lip gloss.

Bloom had her hair down with her bangs clipped to either side of her head in braids and the bottom part stayed in a pattern of curls.

Finally after all that effort Bloom was done getting ready. She walked into the living room.

"How do I look girls?" Bloom asked.

"Oh my god, you look beautiful. I am so proud of you. Your stunning, wow just wow." Stella gushed after a moment of silence. She looked exactly like a professional model.

"Awh thank you Stell," Bloom said with a huge smile on her face. The knock on the door interrupted their moment.

Bloom squealed and grabbed her phone and her diamonte purse.

She could hear Stella and Sky's voices as she made her way to the front of the dorm.

"Sky be ready to feast your eyes on the most jaw dropping stunning-est girl ever." Stella teased.

"Is stunning-est even a word?" Sky asked awkwardly.

"Hello baby. I'm ready to go." Bloom said as she walked into the front of the dorm. She stood in front of him and kissed his cheek.

Sky stood there jaw dropped he didn't even realise Bloom spoke, then Stella kept clapping her hands and waving her hands in front of him.

"Hello earth to Sky!" Bloom yelled.

"Sky you should seriously close your mouth so you don't get any flies in there." Musa teased as she walked past them

"Stop it guys! Come on Sky lets go." Bloom said. She grabbed Sky's had and literally dragged him out. She then got him out of his sudden daze by kissing him. He kissed back straight away.

"Wow Bloom, you look amazing." Sky muttered as he pulled away and his eyes trailed up and down her body.

"I love you Sky but you need to stop drooling please." She chuckled. "Only joking so were are we going?"

"Its a surprise, come on lets go." Sky said offering his hand to Bloom, who happily accepted it.

**At The Restaurant.**

Sky put his hands on Bloom's eyes lightly because he knew she was wearing eye make-up and he didn't want to wreak it. He led her up a few steps carefully because he didn't want her to fall.

He then stopped causing Bloom's excitement levels to increase. He let his hands drop and watched as her eyes widened with delight.

**Bloom's POV -**

The sight was amazing. My eyes caught the sight of a beautiful garden full of flowers of all sorts. There was a very romantic set up table in the middle with candles leading to the table. The whole place was filled with candles accept the table and the pathway that was set to lead to the table.

I was so excited, we were at a very rich restaurant in the VIP section. I turned around to face Sky and hugged him, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist snugly.

"You deserve the best princess." Sky muttered to me. I smiled at him.

Bloom crashed her lips to his and gave her all into the passionate kiss. Sky smirked and led her to the romantic dinner table in the centre of the garden.

**Sorry guys its a cliff hanger don't usually do this but I'm in a rush I'll update Chapter 14 tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Sorry about chapter 13's cliff hanger,everyones excited about their date because we all know whats going to happen between them,its no suprise since i mentioned it in chapter 13**

**Im going to carry on with their date**

Sky smirked at the passionate kiss him and bloom just shared her pulled up a chair on their romantic table in the centre of the restaurant'gunduz' the VIP's area the garden had candles everywhere on the ground accept a pathway leading to the little table

"sky this is absouletley amazing,thankyou so much,i love you"bloom said still exploring the garden with her eyes

he smiled and said"Its all for you bloom and i love you to"sky said,taking blooms hand

After their meal,they had a talk

sky said"Bloom we need to talk,we've been together for 2 years and i love you more than ever,you've changed me from being an arrogant playboy,to a loving caring person,we have been through so much and we're still together,Bloom im actually suprised you've put up with me for so long and...i want to ask you something"

He walked up to her and made her stand up and went by the small river bloom stood there confused she looked around at the river it had small lillys init with little mini candles inside them,she thought of how cute it was.

She got out of the thinking and turned back to sky and saw him on one knee,she gasped and thought is this the moment ive been waiting for or is..her mind got interrupted when sky pulled out a navy velvet box and opened it to reveal a 3 carrot ring,she was so shocked

He then said"Bloom i love you with all my heart and soul,I'd do anything for you and i would absouletley love to have an amazing Future with you in it,If you accept this i will be the happiest person in the world...Bloom Princess Of Sparks Will you Marry me?"

she was so happy,her eyes were getting tears she said"Yes sky i will"

he put the ring on her and got up and they kissed,sky pulled apart and said"I Love You"

she hugged him as tight as she could,they went back to the table they were then taken to a small bought with candles everywhere accept the pathway leading to a small but cute swinging chair,they sat down looking at the moon and stars

Blooms head was on skys shoulder and his hand was on her waist,they were the most happiest people in the world,

Bloom looked up at sky and said"Whats the time'My fiance'"sky let out a small laugh and smiled and said "9.30 My soon to be wife"

"sky have you told your parents?"bloom said looking at sky

"No,i wanted to tell them with you!"sky said looking down on bloom,who was looking at the little lillys with candles in them

"Can we tell them Tommorow,I also want my Family to know"she said

he nodded and said"of course whatever you want baby"

she looked up and said "rember a year ago we decided that The song "Taylor Swift Love Story"Reminded us of us,and that we should play it on a special day well i was think."

She got interrupted by sky"We should play it on our wedding day,Yes i agree I know you to well"he said laughing with bloom

After a while they took a midnight stroll it was 12.30 they had so much fun,they decided to walk around the romantic garden they held hands then they saw a flash,they looked closer to see papparazi asking them questions,with interviewers and reproters photographers and loads more they were asking questions like

_Hows your relationship_

_is this one of your dates_

_there are rumours going around that the young prince is going to propose,one of his Friends,rivens his name said so ,Is this true Bloom?_

Bloom and sky shoved past ignoring all questions,Bloom hid her ring into skys hand because she didnt want any one accept her family and friends to know first,she thought it would be the right thing to do

Bloom and sky Made a portal going to alfea,once they got there Bloom kissed sky and hugged him

He then said"Good bye my fiance"and kissed her"I'll miss you,you better come tommorow!"bloom said upset

He smiled and put the palm of his hand on blooms cheek and said "Of course i will and theres not a day that goes by that i dont miss you"they shared one last kiss .Bloom made a portal for Sky to Red fountain

**Alfea at 1.00am**

Bloom slowly tip toed in trying not to make to much noise,She went into the lounge and sat down and took off her heels,she then looked up and saw 4 figures,It was Musa,tecna,Stella and flora they stepped forward

"where we're You?"stella said

"we were getting worried"musa said

tecna nodded so did flora

Bloom looked at them and gulped and said"i have something to tell you girls i...uhh"but got interrupted by stella

"That bastard broke up with you didnt im going to kill him"stella said annoyed

"No stell,he didnt"bloom assured her

"Omg Bloom sweetie did he rape you?"flora asked worried she put a her hand on blooms arm

she looked shocked that she would even say that"No flora what the hell!"

"Did he."stella got interrupted by musa

"Oh my god shut up and let bloom tell us otherwise we'll be here all night and i want to sleep its 1.06am for gods sake"musa said angrily

"Thank you musa,Anyway where was i...oh yeah well sky he um he proposed"bloom said lifting her hand to show them the 3 carrot gold that belonged to skys great great grand parents of eraklyon

Stella practically jumped on bloom and screamed and said"ahhhhh im going to be a fricken bridesmaid ahhh oh my god i cant wait this means shopping woop woop i cant wait the hen doo aswell ,we will have to be matching with the best men which is all the specialists yay bloom im so happy"

Bloom smiled at her happiness,suddenly blooms phone rang she picked it up

"oh hey sky"before he could say anything stella snatched the phone off of her and said"Hey sky,so i was thinking the best men and bridesmaids got be matching and i.."musa grabbed the phone off stella and gave it back to bloom

Bloom laughed and said"Ohh haha,sorry about that stellas just gone a little wedding crazy okay love you see you tommorow"

She hung up and went to bed she changed into comfy clothes and washed all her makeup off and put her clothes away all her accesories accept her engagment ring,she was extremly happy

**Red fountain**

Sky got out of his room in a pair of joggers he was topless,he went to the fridge and got himself a cold beer he went to the couch and sat down and watched tv,Then he felt movemnt on the couch he turned his head to see Brandon sitting next to him

"So how did it go bro"brandon said

sky looked upset and said"She rejected me"

Brandon looked shocked

sky laughed and said"joking mate,were engaged"brandon laughed and said"nice one dude"

Sky looked at brandon and said"You know stella already knows and shes gone wedding crazy and your the one whos gunna have to deal with it,shes already making plan about the best men and bridesmaids matching"

"oh shit,good luck to me then"brandon said

**The Next Morning **

**At alfea**

Bloom woke up to the wonderful smell of breakfast on a saturday morning,She had a shower and got changed she wore a summer dress and sandals,she also wore a denim jacket on top and a pair of sunglasses on her head her hair was let loose she straightened it a bit,she really couldnt be bothered because she was really hungry

She stepped out and saw all the girls at the table,eating then stella said"Bloom the bride to be come join us floras made breakfast"

Bloom giggled and then aisha eyed her and said"wait what do you mean bride to be"

"Aisha dont be stupid,obviously skys proposed,your reminding me of stella"musa said

"hey no fair im not that dumb,i would know that sky proposed if some one called her a bride to be i mean who else could it be!"stella said

They all agreed,

**Aishas POV**

_Omg i cant belive that slut is getting married,i would be way better for sky i mean look at her omg im way prettier maybe i should try seduce sky or because were all going out today i'll were something that shows off my body,i mean im not as skinny as bloom but shes a stick,she practically anerexic,Not anerexic but you know skinny,shes so urghhh i hate her so much im going to make her so jelouse when me and sky are going out_

_Il be laughing at her face,she'll be heart broken when she sees me and sky kiss_

"Aisha"i heard bloom call me i looked over at the ugly slut pulling me out of my thougts about sky and me i mean how dare she,urggg i hate her so much more

"dont you want to see the ring?"bloom said

"of course"i said,i was lying i _just wanted to stab bloom and grab sky by my side and kiss him,and that engagdemnt ring should so fricken be mine_

**No pov**

After a while the girls were done,they all sat down relaxing on the couch,then blooms phone rang,she answered it

"Oh hey sky...Ok wait there let me ask the girls"

"girls can the boys come over now"

all the girls nodded

"hey sky,Yeah...we dont mind ok Bye...Love you to...See you later"

After 45 mins the There was a knock on the door

Bloom answered the door it was the specialists brandon greeted bloom bye saying"Hey Skys soon to be wife"she smiled and said"Hey stellas Boyfriend"they laughed then sky walked up to bloom and gave her a kiss,she pulled apart and said"So todays the day we tell the parents about our engadment are you nervous"

"Nervous why would i be nervous"sky said smiling

"well the papparazi all the fans,it being on the news the tv everyone knowing that were engaged being the talk of your dimension"bloom said

he laughed and said"im not worrying as long as i have you"he said going into her neck to kiss her

she giggled and said"come on lets go sit down,we have stella to deal with first"bloom said sarcastically

sky laughed and followed bloom into the lounge,There were no other seats accept by Aisha so they went to sit down even though there was a seat next to sky bloom sat down on skys lap he didnt mind,he was used to it he actually liked it

aisha just looked at bloom in bitterness and jelousy,no one noticed,But aisha liked sitting by sky she felt comftable

Then stella came in between aisha and sky and told brandon to join them so aisha was 2 people away from sky,which pissed her off

Stella was showing them things for a wedding like outfits and venues,

**At 5.00pm**

Sky,Bloom,Stella and brandon went to sparks and told miriam and oritel first

"Bloom Dear what brings you here"miriam said seeing her daughter coming through the palace doors along with sky,brandon and stella

Bloom smiled and said"What mother are you not happy to see me"in a joke voice

"of course we are dear,its an unusual time to visit,its not even holidays at alfea"miriam said

"i need to speak to you and dad"bloom said squeezing skys hand tighter

Miriam called oritel and they all sat down in the royal sparks lounge,

"whats wrong dear,is there anything wrong"oritel said worried

"no dad,its good news . well mum,dad i umm..im ..umm how do i say this im um engaged"she said she lifted her hand and showed them the ring,oritel and miriam stood up and congratualted bloom and sky

oritel then went to sky and said"Welcome to the family"giving him a hug

everyone was suprised knowing oritel and sky didnt have such a good history,but they forgot about that and enjoyed the celebration

at 6.00pm they left to go to Eraklyon

They were stood outiside the castle they slowly walked in and saw samara and Erendor they went up to them and greeted them

"what brings you guys here?"Erendor said politley

Bloom squeezed skys hand and sky said"well father i would like to tell you and mother something"

"What is it son"Samara said worried,sky looked at his mother and said"No mother its nothing bad"

She Signed and let out a breath and said"Good now what is it you would like to tell us"

"Well mother,father me and bloom,were uhh were engaged"before sky could breath he had samara hugging him and bloom they were suffocating

Bloom and sky laughed"Yay this will be the best wedding eraklyon would have ever had i acnnot wait we need to start planning"samara said exicted

"Calm down dear samara,theyve only just told us and Well done son and bloom we could not ask for a better Daughter in Law,Good choice son"Erendor said which caused all 4 Of the gang members to smile

_At 7.00pm _

They headed out the castle of Eraklyon,they saw alot of papparazi,there was loads in sparks but they ignored all their questions because they wanted to let skys parents know first,so this time they decided to answer

Sky practically shouted"YES THATS CORRECT I HAVE A WONDERFUL,GORGEOUS FIANCE,THE FUTURE QUEEN OF ERAKLYON IS HERE"He said pointing at bloom she blushed and they answered a whole load of questions they also announced that the engagment party would be on Friday,All of Sparks and Eraklyon would be There they were heading to the shops because stella wanted to get the outfits sorted right away and the boys also needed their outfits

They went into one of the Eraklyons Personal Outfits maker and asked him what they wanted Stella Didnt want the boys seeing their outfits she wanted it to be a suprise so the boys went back to red fountain while the girls went shopping for shoes and accesories

They were finally done"I must admit stella that was so fun,we should so do it again"bloom said looking happy that she'd been shooping

They went into alfea and explained to all the girls about the party,then stella said"and dont worry about outfits weve got that sorted for everyone and all the boys outfits were sorted by sky and brandon"

"im so excited for my own engagement party"bloom said

"Hey you think we should invite Diaspro so she can see how in love you and sky are,and make her suffer"Musa said as a joke

They all laughed and then they were quite tired so they decided to go to sleep

The End of this chapter

Yay theyre finally engaged and please feel free to message me saying any requests and any ideas or even post your requests on reviews thankyou

Winxclublover1999

Ill update as soon as possible

xox


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

to the people who want other couples a little more involved im sorry but read the little this story is for bloom and sky and only bloom and sky,im not going to make the story about anyother couple,especially because the name of the story is Bloom and Sky

Sorry to be harsh im just not in a good mood,

Bloom woke up to the sun shinning brightly through the little gap in the curtains,she noticed her engadment ring shimmering brightly,she smiled and though _i cant wait to see sky_,It was a sunday morning,Sundays are normally boring but stella didnt like the fact that sundays are boring,so she made a plan that all the specialists and winx would meet up on every sunday and go out clubbing and partying or even to bars,but sometimes they would just have a night in and relax and watch movies

Blooms POV

i woke up and stretched my arms out and yawned,i had a good nights sleep but i did mss sky and i wish he was beside me,my night would have been way more nicer,i grabbed my towel and headed toward the shower

After 25 mins i came out and got dressed i wore a Flowery vest that was skin tight you could see the Top part only a little bit of my bra and i wore Light coloured denim shorts,i figured it was warm today so i didnt bother putting on any jackets or cardigans i wore sandals that had a little bow on them,they were heels,i put on simple makeup Foundation,top liner and mascara and i headed out side my room to get breakfast

I got out and saw all the girls sitting on the couch holding a cup of Tea/Coffee each and said"Morning Girls"they all smiled

"morning bloom"flora said

"Morning"musa and tecna said

"Finally your awake Lazy girl,just joking good morning,You seem happy today"said stella

"Well why wouldnt i be im seeing my _Fiance_ today"bloom said Emphaising the word 'Fiance' they all laughed and bloom left to get a Mug of coffee,She liked tea but this morning she felt she needed coffee with the stressful day of planning with stella and the constant phone calls off of her mother-in-law,Bloom laughed at the fact stella and Samara were totally the same in some ways like their craving need of shopping every single day or every second and the way their excited about every event and the way they look has to be perfect

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realised she forgot her phone in her room so she picked up her coffee and headed to her room she got there and saw she had 3 missed calls 2 off samara and 1 off sky

She decided to call back sky first

Ring ring...ring

"Hey sky,you called?"

"ohh yeah hey bloom,but i called like nearly 3 hours ago"

"yeah sorry about that i was asleep then went to have a shower then i had breakfast,and ive only now just checked my phone,I also had 2 missed calls off of your mother"

he chuckled and said"Oh yeah sorry about that anyway i called to check if were coming over today"

"yeah Espcecially you and brandon have to you better not leave me alone with stella the crazy planner"

"of course we'll come i wouldnt want to put my fiance in danger would i"

"BLOOM GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW"Stella screamed at bloom

"Okay sky i have to go now i'll miss you,bye Love you"bloom said in a rush

"Bye Love you to"sky said

Bloom walked over to stella who pulled her to sit next to her and help her plan for the friday engagment party that was in 4-5 days

They sat there discussing everything and decided tommorow the girls would go for a fitting so there clothes were the perfect sizes and their shoes fit perfectly and all their accesories were sorted,stella wanted everything perfect she was the most excited,Yeah bloom was excited but stella was over the world,if she was like this with just the engagment party imagine what she would be like with the wedding

At 2.00pm all the boys arrived at alfea

Sky knocked the door and all the biys stood behind him waiting for someone to open the door,Aisha opened it without saying anything to aisha he walked passed her and went into the living room all the boys knew he persifically didnt like aisha she insulted his fiance by calling her pathetic,So there was no way aisha would even get a hello off sky

He went into the living room and laughed at what he saw all the boys saw and laughed to,They could tell stella was boring bloom,Brandon just watched as his crazy girlfriends mouth kept moving

Bloom then stood up and went to sky and hugged him and whispered"I hate you ive literally been tortured by stella,Look on my arm"he looked at her arm and saw a print of someones hand it looked like someone grabbed her arm tightly and didnt let go

"oh shit are you alright bloom"brandon said worried for bloom,because his girlfriend was the cause of it

"yeah im fine i just hope she keeps my skin on when it comes to the wedding planning"some of the boys laughed

"Bloom fucking get here now"stella said angry"You need to plan you have no time to have a laugh with these stupid useless boys"she also said

"Stell thats a bit harsh i mean one of these boys is my fiance and one is your boyfriend"bloom said standing up to stella

stella stood up and grabbed blooms arm harshly bloom was struggling to get set her arm free,Sky saw this and pulled bloom back to his embrace she was hugging him in fear ,sure she had been fighting the most wanting criminals in the whole magical dimension,but this was her bestfriend she had never seen something like this

"Stella you need to calm down"Brandon said hugging stella

Stella burst into tears and ran into her room,Bloom got out of skys embrace and went after stella and went into her room

Bloom and stella had a long chat and then they came out the room stella looked way more relaxed and bloom looked happier,they both sat down on the table and started planning,not the boring way but the fun way brandon and sky then came by them and helped they all had a laugh and stella snapped out of her control freak faze and appolagised to bloom for the 2 marks on her arm that were going to stay for a few weeks

They finished their planning for the day and relaxed then they all went to a bar

"Lets go to 'Casta la may' Bar its also a restaurant"tecna suggested

"Yeah aint that the new restaurant in gardenia,We should so go"Bloom said

"ok then its decided were going to the'castle may'restaurant"stella said

"stell its 'casta la may'restaurant"bloom said giggling

"thats what i said isnt it"stella said giving a glare at bloom

"No you said 'cas...No i mean yeah thats what you said"bloom said

everyone laughed they all got dressed for a fancy restaurant

Bloom wore a red dress that was posh but it ended above her knees a little higher than that it was quite short,it was a little flary from the waist,the top bit had silver diamonds covering the red part of the dress and it was a heart shaped top it was also strapless,she also wore Red heels that had a little bow on the strap of the heels and she had a dimanto purse,she wore her hair down and clipped a bit from the side to the back and she wore her Eraklyon pendant and she had Foundation,top liner,false lashes,blusher,lip gloss she didnt bother putting lipstick on because sky would be kissing her and it would get wrecked any way

She was finally done and stepped out ,but this time she was the last one out,she saw that

Stella was wearing an orange dress that had a black bow on the waist line and a waist belt that was attached to the dress,and black heels

Musa wore a grey skater dress that was completley plain and a pair of black heels,with a small heel

Tecna wore a marron dress that had a waist belt that had diamonds overing it only a small line of diamonds for the waist belt and silver heels a dark shade of silver

Flora wore an illuminate pink dress with a black bottom part and black heels

Aisha wore a very revealing green dress,with a few fake sequins on it and grey heels,that had less heel,so they were short

They all had the same make up as bloom,but they all had lipstick on bloom didnt her lips colour looked like she already had a light lipstick on

She stepped out and said"Im ready lets go"All eyes were on her"what are you all staring at"bloom said worried she did something wrong

stella said"My best friends Gorgeous"bloom smiled and said"So is mine,Shes the fairest of them all haha"

"yeah you got that right haha"stella said

Then aisha came out of her room and saw bloom and was jaw dropped,She wanted to make sky fall for her,So she decided to wear a revealing dress that would lur him in,she thought he'd notice her walking out her room she looked around the room no one noticed her or even acknowleded her

she then saw Sky and Bloom,his face was right next to her his two finger were under her chin he was saying words that made bloom shiver,She could tell they were about to kiss so she had to do something she then shouted

"IM READY LETS GO"They all listened to what she said,Accept bloom and sky who were still in the corner,being all lovey dovey,they were such a cute couple but according to aisha she hated them

they were about to kiss,when aisha went up to them and said"Lets go"they both looked at aisha bloom said"Okay come on sky"Sky rolled his eyes at aisha and walked past her holding blooms hand and she was following him,They decided to go by ship,because the girls wanted it to be more romantic

They all sat seperatley in couples accept Timmy and Tecna who were flying the ship and Aisha who was stood next to the watching Sky and bloom

Aishas POV

Omg look at her with her hands all over my man go i hate her even more look at what shes wearing its tacky as and how could stella even say her outfits gorgeus i mean i thought stella was good with fashion but if she thinks that blooms looking nice today she clearly doesnt have any fashion sense eww Just look at her,gross girl,

Sky could do so much better I have to get sky to break up with her or even the other way i need a master plan hmmm, omg i cant belive i didnt think of this,i'll go on blooms cell phone and text sky secretley"Sky i hate you im breaking up with you"ahaha im a genious

End of POV

Bloom And Sky

Bloom was sitting on skys lap,They were laughing and kissing,Sky made bloom laugh and then he suprise kissed her,She always knew sky was romantic i mean the way he proposed was so cute it was so romantic,

bloom walked up to timmy and tecna,with sky behind her they were holding hands"Guys when are we gunna get there im getting bored on this ship"bloom said

(aisha sees all this)

"Maybe i can keep you company"sky says winking at bloom,He pulls her by the waist and brings her closer untill their lips are less than a second away

"I love you"he says bloom could feel his breath on her lips which tempted her to go ahead and kiss him,she kissed him and they kissed for a long time untill they pulled apart for air

aisha thought"haha she always kisses him he never kisses her haha..."she stopped laughing in her mind when sky pulled bloom closer and HE kissed her and bloom pulled away and said

"i knew i shouldnt wear lipstick today,because your here"bloom said

"whats that suppose to mean bloom"sky said enthusiacsitcally

"Sky Stop it"bloom said because he kept dragging his hands down to her butt,he chuckled and she whispered

"Later not now"bloom whispered in skys ear,seductively he felt shiver go down his spine and he really wanted her,if he could he would do it were they were standing right now

he needed her because of what she said,she chuckled because she noticed he wanted her,

he pulled bloom closer with their lips seconds away from touvhing,he then suprisingly didnt kiss her on the lips but on the neck he went down and down he wanted to reach her chest but bloom stoped him

Finally they got to the retaurant and signed in and sat at the 10 people table,no matter what Aisha wanted to sit by sky

But bloom sat by him on one side and brandon on the other,but she sat opposite him,that was enough for her to see his sexy face,They ordered for their food and waited for it to come,meanwhile they were making conversation sky dropped his knife on purpose

He said"Oops dropped my knife"he went down under to look for it and then he had a idea,he put his hands through blooms legs and touched her in a place you shouldnt touch a girl unless your in the bedroom,She shouted skys name quite loudly she also jumped

everyones eyes were on her,Sky got up from the table and sat down normally everyone carried on but aisha carried on watching the two

"Why did you touch me in that place for sky and under the table you scared me"bloom said

"what place bloom hmm whats that place i touched you in"sky said smirking

"you know that place,"

"what i dont get what you mean by that place"

"im not going to say the word were in a restaurant for godsake"

"yeah cause its not true"sky said

"yes it is omg you liar"bloom said

"no i didnt touvh you any where"sky said

"why would i lie about that"bloom

"who knows your kinda weird"sky said

"oh my god get lost i hate you"bloom said turning her back to sky,he smirked and started to unzip her dress from the back,she noticed and turned around and said quite loudly"Stop unziping me"they all looked and musa said"Save it for the bedroom you two"

Someone tapped bloom and sky on the shoulder they turned around to see a man,they both got up and the mean said

"Hello Princess and prince of Eraklyon and Sparks"They both smiled

"Im the owner of this restaurant and i personally came down to say hello and thankyou for coming here to my resturant and thankyou for saving us all"the Owner said

"May i have a picture with you to so i can pin it to the wall of celebrities"the owner said

"of course you can"bloom said,they brought a camera and they took a picture with the owner then they got back to eating,Bloom looked out the window and saw thousonds of people cheering hers and skys name,they both got up to see what it was,they saw millions of signs with their names and pictures of them people werescreaming their names and asking for pictures,

After all that they finally had nice delicious food infact,Then All the girls accept aisha went out to see the fans all boys accept sky went aswell,the only reason sky didnt go was because he was in the middle of paying but bloom told him to join them when he finished

End of Chapter

Im going to carry on later G2g now bye


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry its 2 days late**

_Summary of last chapter:they all went to the rstaurant 'casta la may' the owner of the restaurant ask for Sky&amp;Blooms picture so he could hang it on the wall of 'celebrities',they accepted his offer and took a picture with him,after a while they noticed hundreds of people outside the restaurant waving and cheering they all went crazy when they saw Bloom and Sky,They were the fans of the adourable couple,They all asked for pictures and signatures,After a while they all went back to eating they finished and they all decided to go see the fans all girls and boys went accept Aisha and Sky,sky didnt go because he was paying but bloom told him to come after hes done_

Sky finished paying and was about to Leave the Table and Join the others,But he heard some man'ish Voice called he turned around to see Aisha she was Smirking,"What is it Aisha"sky said in a really annoyed voice he didnt really like aisha after she called his fiance got up and went closer to him but he slowly backed up she then said in a seductive voice well she tried her best"Do you have a napkin i dropped drink on my boobs by accident"she said with one hand pointing at her small boobs;)She expected sky to look at her but he didnt even turn around so she attempted again no matter what she wanted him

she went abit closer and went infront of him he rolled his eyes in annoyance and said"No now get out of the way"he was going to walk around her but then gave a quick sign and said"Um sky.."she went in front of him and Grabbed his cell phone off the table and sky said"What the hell do you want aisha...?"she was another diaspro to him,but he didnt know she actually like him

"You um forgot your cell phone"aisha said,Sky despised her and looked at her hand holding his cell offering it to her,she put her hand closer so he would take it she was expecting for their hands to touch when he grabbed the phone off of her,but he took it by the corner so he had no conection of touching her

Aishas heart was in pain she wanted skys touch at least,she couldnt even get a kiss,Suddenly bloom came in and walked up to sky and said"Come one Sky baby i want to take photos with people and you have to be in the photos"she said,She was really close to him aisha despised it and thought how gross it was

"of course baby,I just finished paying when aisha tryed stopping me to clean something off her body"sky said,bloom looked at aisha and noticed she had wine on her boob part of the dress and on her boob that was clearley nearly sticking out,Bloom rolled her eyes

"The only boobs i'd have are yours tell the diaspro number 2 to get lost"sky whispered in blooms ear pulling her closer

Bloom smiled at this and giggled about the she stopped giggling when she realised sky started kissing her neck,She then pulled away and said"Sky all those photographers have got pictures of you kissing me on the neck,nice one"

"thanks bloom,I know it was a nice one shall we carry on"sky said with a smirk he then winked at her

Aisha saw all this her heart practically stopped

Then bloom and sky left and joined the winx and specialists outside with the wild crowd,Soon after it was midnight they all decided to call it a night seen as they all had that meeting on Eraklyon to attend they were all going to see the preperation for the engagment party bloom wanted Stella,musa,tecna,flora to come but she HAD to invite aisha otherwise the others would question her

And sky wanted the boys there because they were his bestfriends,and they were handy to Stella and Bloom,so they decided to drag along the specialists soon they were on ship back to Alfea where the boys were staying over seen as first thing in the morning they would all be leaving tommorow for Eraklyon

On the ship it was the same as before timmy and tecna driving the ship stella talking to brandon about celebrities and magazines,musa and riven in awkward silence,Helia and flora playing with plants in the corner and bloom and sky Being all Love dovey,Like always it was cute and Aisha was watching Bloom and sky ,she was sat by Musa and Riven this time,Even though musa didnt really like aisha,the only reason they let her join the winx was because mrs F made them and her parents said they would sue alfea if they didnt have their daughter join Winx club

Anyways Aisha was bored watching Bloom all over sky(In reality it was sky all over bloom,But aishas a bitch over bloom)so she decided to make a conversation with musa

"do you think Sky and Bloom are a cute couple?"Aisha said looking at musa hoping she would say something negative about them

"What Bloom and Sky,YES of course i do their the best couple out of us all i mean look at them all in love sometimes i wish me and riven could be like that,their perfect for eachother nothing or no one could come in between them especially some stupid Boy/Girl like Valtor and Diaspro or anyone else even god their like the worlds most perfect couple"Musa said Proud to be Blooms bestfriend,She looked over to bloom and sky who were hugging bloom was on skys lap they looked so cute together she smiled

Aisha looked at her and said"Okay"and walked over to Tecna and timmy,She then lightly tapped Tecna on the shoulder

"can i asky you something randon tec?"aisha said

"of course what is it Aisha"tecna said faking a fail of a fake smile,because nethier did tecna like Aisha that much

"What do you think of Sky and Blooms Relationship..?"aisha said with hope in her eyes

"Well this will take a while because they have the most perfect relationship,they are so cute i mean look at them"she said pointing at them

aisha looked over and saw bloom on skys lap she had her eyes closed her head was resting on his chest and she was hugging him he had his chin on the top of her head and he was hugging her tightly he then said"I love you bloom"she smiled and said"I love you to sky"they kissed and went back to their flirting

Aisha looked away and back at tecna who carried on with her words

"They are adourable i mean their probably the role model of cute couples of something i dont know,but i know that they are perfect for eachother they deserve eachother and they are soul mates im actually quite proud to know what bloom and sky have been through and their still together"tecna then looked at aisha who was upset but tecna didnt give a flying fuck

"Sorry got to back to flying the ship bye"she said turning around

Aisha then walked over to Flora and Helia and asked them the same question"Do you think Bloom and Sky are Soul mates?"

they both looked at her and smiled flora started first she put the plant down and sat next to aisha and said"Well of course i do theyve been through so much i love bloom to bits and ive known her for 3 years and i know for a fact that sky is perfect for her,if they ever broke up which i dont think will happen they would never be able to replace eachother,Even amore the pixie of love sprayed pixie dust on them so they would go and kiss the person they were in love with and they ended up kissing eachother,It was so romantic"Flora got interrupted by helia

"Yeah i havent known them for long but they look perfect for eachother,I havent known sky long but i know hes head over heels in love with bloom he cant stop talking about her and once bloom wasnt answering her cell phone and he went in search for at alfea,He was worried to death but then he found out she forgot her cell phone and went to sparks to visit her kingdom,it was kinda funny watching sky panick over nothing really"helia said with a chuckle rembering the moment he walked back into red fountain and told all the boys what happened sky was quite embarrased

"Awh sometimes sky will do anything to protect sky its so cute"flora said looking at Bloom and sky who were hugging and sitting together and chatting

"Thanks guys"Aisha said faking a smile,she went to sit down on the seats she didnt even bother asking Stella and Brandon she knew straight what they were going to say,they would probably have more to say than Tecna,timmy flora,Helia,Riven and musa put together,Their best friends for godsake,She signed and then noticed they landed when she fell off her chair and all the winx and specialists where around her and laughing at how she fell,she looked att all of them from

Tecna and timmy to musa and riven helia and flora to stella and brandon and then she looked at bloom and though "urggggg i absouletley hate her"then she looked at sky who was laughing the most she thought his smile and laugh were gorgeous,but then she realised that they were all laughing at her and the way she fell,

They all followed Bloom&amp;Sky out to their dorm in alfea they all held their lover tightly walking out the ship and left aisha to get up herself,yes they all had manner but they were busy looking after their girlfriends

Once they all got in they decided to Meet for a movie after getting changed

Sky went into blooms room she followed him and they got changed,bloom wore a short night dress that was see through for the stomach bit so you could see her belly was black with a small pink bow at the top with frills on the bottom of the short night dress the dress had a V-neck line,so you could see some cleverage but not to much and sky wore a tshirt and shorts that went up to his knees

stella wore a pyjama top and a pair of hollister shorts,she had puppy slippers and brandon wore mens pyjama trousers and a vest

flora wore proper pyjamas the top with sleeves shirt and full length trousers,helia wore his red fountain joggers and a tshirt

musa wore a vest with shorts and riven was topless with joggers that went up to his knees

tecna wore purple pyjamas with sleeves and matching trousers ,timmy wore his red fountain pyjamas

aisha wore a very reavling sports bra and shorts that didnt look like shorts they were more like underwear,that barely covered her ass

Bloom walked out of her room after everyone was done she was the last one out everyone was sitting down in front of the tv all the girls were deciding on the movie,(Their couch is big enough for 10 people)and the boys were on the couch talking when the sexy red head walked past them all her skin looked gorgeous under the moon,her eyes were sparkling and her long red hair was flowing down it was because the breeze from the window was coming out

she stood there infront of all the boys looking at them with her arms crossed which she didnt realise but that made her boobs look even more bigger than usual she didnt even know,the way the boys were mouth opened staring at her creeped her out and she said"Oh...Boys...Hello...You guys alive or what"she still had no answer all the girls were arguing over which movie while aisha was watching bloom,

Bloom couldnt take the staring she grabbed all the pillows and used her powers to put the 5 pillows over the boys head she then dropped them and it hit their faces she laughed because they all laughed then she said

"Finally i thought you were dead,no lie anyways can i shut the window its freezing"her long hair was waving which made her look more irrestistable than ever and her flashes looked up at them all they ignored her and continued to stare"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE"she said angry she didnt care what they said she just shut the window and sat on skys lap and cuddled up with him they had 3 blankets on the 10 people sofa so everyone shares blankets

They all snuggled up and during the movie sky being sky(I know ive already said that but oh well)took his hands off bloom waist and put both on each side of her boobs,bloom felt what he was doing she jumped she looked at everyone to see if anyoen saw,luckily all of them were watching the movie,but bloom forgot to check the seperate sofa where aisha was sitting alone

Aisha was glaring at bloom,she felt like slapping her even though sky was the one who made the move

Sky smriked as bloom looked up at him,she then said"I'd wipe that smrik off your face"she said while putting her palm on his cheek her arm started glowing because it was getting hotter,he felt it and then it was getting really hot it was really heating up so sky gave up and took his hand off of her boobs and then said"okay okay sorry"she laughed and took her hand off his cheek and then she saw it was paining him so she kissed his cheek and the pain went away because she used a healing spell

He then felt all warm inside and smiled and hugged bloom normally not the 'sky style'they cutely cuddled up soon the movie was over the only one asleep was the hot red head sky carried her to the bedroom bridal style all the boys looked at blooms legs will she was being taken back to her room,

They got into bed sky cuddled up to bloom he held her in his arms and kissed her forehead and said "I love you bloom"even though he knew he wouldnt get a response because she was asleep,he closed his eyes and then heard"Sky..I love you!"his eyes opened to see bloom in his embrace tighter than ever,he smiled and cuddled her even more than before they laid there talking about the future they were bothe excited

"Bloom what age would you want to be pregnant?"sky asked his fiance

"Well i wouldnt really mind if it was straight away or we had to wait as long as i had a child or two or more even i honestly wouldnt mind"bloom said

Sky smiled

"But I will never have a child"bloom stopped to see skys reaction

"wait what,you do realise if you become queen we need an heir to the throne and we..."he got interuppted by bloom

"Sky shut up you didnt let me finish god,Right where was i...right i will never have a child unless Your THE FATHER,there we go now ive finished now you can talk"she said smiling up at him

He couldnt resist her smile it was to much for him,He leaned down and kissed her enetering her mouth ,the kiss went on for a while,they deepened the kiss,Then they pulled apart for air,she smiled again and he leaned in after his two second rest,she moved her face away,and laughed

she smirked and said"No way i still havent got my breath back from that last kiss atleast wait a minute"she said smiling

"sorry its not my fault you so go damn se..."sky got interrupted

"Do not say that word or i'll hurt you"she said with a serious expression

"what the word..se... se...SEXY"Sky said confidently

"Omg you did not just do that"bloom said,she turned her back to skys face and crossed her arms and moved to the end of the double bed,and slept at the end practically falling off,

she was falling but sky caught her hand and didnt pick her up but she was stuck in that position sky laughed and said"if you want me to pick you up say I Bloom Sparks am fucking sexy,But not as sexy as Sky Eraklyon"she chuckled

she shot an evil glare at him"Your horrible you know that"

"hmm,do as instructed"he said smiling his cheesy smile

"Fine I Bloom sparks am Se.."she got interupted by sky"No way thats not accept able you forgot the Fucking sexy bit how dare you now carry on"he said laughing a lot

"Fine I Bloom sparks am FUCKING SEXY but not as Sexy as sky Eraklyon"she said,sky lifted her up and she hit in the chest a few times but lightley he didnt feel any thing and she said

"i hate you so much sky"bloom said

"Awh bloom your so cute I love you to"he said kissing her forehead she gave him a glare and turned her whole body and face the opposite of his she wasnt looking at him anymore of hugging him

After a while it was getting cold bloom was waiting for sky to call her back to his embrace but he was awake and on his phone on social networking sites,She looked over at him and he looked at her she turned back around and smiled,But hid it well

She waited another few minutes and couldnt take it she turned her face and body to face sky he looked to the side and saw bloom looking at him sitting up with her arms crossed,He looked at her and then back at his phone and smirked at one of his photos of bloom,but she didnt know so she opened her mouth wide because he didnt do anything but go back to looking at his stupid phone that she was thinking to break right in front off him and then she thought _'oh god its that cute smirk if he smiles im going to have to give up i love his smile awh its so cute i feel like kissing him so much i want his strong arms around me Omg i want skys safety like now come on sky please just hug me or kiss me anything'_she though to herself

She looked at sky and smiled at his smirk but as soon as he looked she turned around so he couldnt see her blush ,even though he noticed,He then realised there was a massive gap between them,he went closer and closer till he was nearly next to bloom,he had a plan

She then stopped blushing and turned around to face sky again but then her face hit something hard,she pulled away and saw she bumped into sky and he said"Okay bloom i'll cuddle with you seen as your dying"

"how am i dying"bloom said

"you just came crashing into me"sky said

"oh really okay then"she said looking at his Evil but hot smirk

he grabbeed her closer and their lips were seconds away but the gap soon closed when bloom went in to kiss sky,he reacted quite quickly when his tongue was in her mouth,she smiled while kissing sky he could feel her forming a smile,he pulled away and looked at her and said"Whate are you smiling at?

The next Morning

Bloom yawned and got up and stretched she looked over her shoulder and saw sky sound asleep,so she quietly picked his arm that was wrapped around her,up and she put it on the bed and got up and grabbed her towel and went into the shower,she grabbed the vanilla and rasberries shampoo that sky loved it was a strong sceneted shampoo that made her even more irresitable

After 20 mins she came out with a towel on her body she let her hair flow down her back wet not soaking wet because she dried it with her other towel,she came into her bedroom and saw sky asleep it was getting late so she decided to wake him up because they would be heading to Eraklyon in 3/4 hours and they all needed to have breakfast and always HAVE to have a gossip setion

"Sky,Baby wake up you need to be clean for you parents and the people of Eraklyon"said bloom sitting on her bed shaking sky,she still had her towel on,with her hair wet she bent down to shout in his ear,she didnt realise but her wet hair brush against skys face,which woke him up,He made bloom jump because he shouted"Boo"her towel practically came off when she jumped

She Quickly fixed it and then said"Tuh..tuh im going to tell your mother youve been scaring your fiance and tricking her into saying shes sex and your even sexier and im going to say you said Them things you whispered in my ears,your mothers going to tell you off haha and you'll be a bad boy and will have to sit in the naughty corner"she said smirking and then another idea popped into her head

"Oh and Dont expect Any kisses or Anything else off me...Bye"she said getting up and walking into her closet room,She decided since it was Her soon-to-be-in-laws house and the kingdom she was going to be queen of one day she wouldnt wear casual clothes so she though more summery and more girly

She done her make up first Foundation,eye shadow a neutral skin colour,top liner,mascara,false lashes,blusher,and a Mac lipstick Ruby woo colour(internet search it)it was a red shade

Then she picked out a dress,it was a long dress that went to her feet it was a blue shade not a light one but not a navy one ethier,Royal blue one it had a heart shaped neckline and no straps it had silver sequins on the heart shaped bit,and she wore her Eraklyon Necklace that was Silver and Silver glittery heels that were tall and a diamante purse that was matching with the pattern on her dress and her heels and necklace,

She left her hair out and curled it at the bottom,and then went back into the room were sky was dressed in his royal Eraklyon suit on(season 6 episode 6 outfit)

He turned around when he noticed the door open,his jaw dropped when he saw the irrestable beauty in front of him her dress,her hair her face everything about her even her shoes looked good thats how good she looked she was absouletley breath taken he could not even think straight

Bloom didnt notice sky she was looking into the mirror fixing her hair and then she looked up and saw sky at first she said"wow your looking handsome"she looked him up and down and then said"Very very handsome"she said with a smirk and then she giggled when she saw his reaction to her,they way she was dressed

She slowly walked up to him and then hugged him and said"Its okay sky i know i know i look absouletley sexy"she said laughing or more like giggling

He pulled her closer "youve broken the scale your way ahead of sexy"he said kissing her neck

He thought to himself:_god i hate the fact she doesnt know how sexy she is she could make anyone fall for her,her silky complextetion,herfirey red hair,her lips and her gorgeous eyes wow shes way over perfect even my friends have a soft spot for bloom,All the girls are nothing compared to her and she didnt even know that,She could make anyone fall for her and the way she walked was enough to make someone go weak on the knees,Bloom has millions of admirers and she doesnt even know she should understand how gorgeous she is,Everytime she asks me _"how do i look"_theres no point she always looks gorgeous even more than gorgeous shes way more than just perfect,beautiful and gorgeous _

"Sky Stop come on we have to go,control yourself please"she said while giggling,sky got out of his thoughts and stopped kissing blooms neck and held her hand and they walked out sky was prepared because he knew what his parents were like they judge everything someone does,from the way they breath to the way they drive and loads more

They walked out the room and had eyes staring at them and then they heard stella squealed and ran over to them they braced their selves but then suddenly they didnt hear anything they looked up and saw stella standing in front of them she said"OMG you guys already look like King and Queen AHHHHH i cant wait till this wedding and this party why are days going so slow grrrr"she stopped for 5 seconds and was about to walk but then stopped and faced them again

"Oh and sky do anything that hurts bloom,You'll have the winx convergence on you Understood,Just because your brandons best friend and A King Dont count yourself lucky GOT IT"stella said

"Okay stella I wont"Sky said Backing away a little because stella was getting a little to close

Bloom laughed and said"Stell,I dont like sky he hurt me yesterday he hurt my feelings in the night"

Stella looked over to bloom and was about to open her mouth when Riven interrupted saying"Why because he wouldnt have sex with you haha"

"haha riven so funny,Do you want a slap?"she said the first bit sarcastically but her expression changed to serious

and then she said"As if sky would ever give up the chance to have sex,Do you even know who he is god Riven i thought you had a big head because you were clever but i guess i was completley wrong"Bloom said everyone laughed including an angry stella

"I dont have a big head you do"riven said as he walked closer to bloom untill he was right in front of her

"you so do"she said

riven looked bloom up and down twice,he looked at her eyes and said"Whatever bloom,just cause your Hot you cant get away with everything"

"Shut up riven you Drama queen"she said crossing her arms and glaring at him"And Please do not call me 'hot'again or ever infact use one of those words to describe me"

"This is Funny"Brandon said watching their argument,Bloom glared at him in an angry expression,She then noticed brandon still in his pyjamas,she gasped

"BRANDON YOUR DEAD"Bloom shouted in such anger

"What why what di.."he got interupted by riven"Ohh someones got the diva fire fairy princess angry"

Bloom ignored riven and looked at brandon and said"WERE FUCKING LEAVING IN 10 MINUTES AND YOUR NOT FUCKING READY I SWEAR I WILL MAKE SKY REPLACE YOU IN THE WEDD...!"she got pulled away from brandon by sky

"Okay bloom baby calm down come sit down,and brandon go fucking get ready you twat"sky said calmy pointing at an angry bloom from behind,so she wouldnt see him

brandon was late on getting on the ship they stopped bloom trying to kill brandon luckily

End of this chapter,I'll try update tommorow


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

So sorry for the late update,got tests soon so i had to do extra revision and extra apolagises for the Other Story readers'Blooms Return' dont think i'll be carrying on with that story

They Got onto the ship they were 20 minutes late because brandons lateness,Bloom sat on her seat next to sky with her arms crossed she was death glaring at Brandon,Brandon tryed his best to ignore the Beautiful Red fire haired princess giving him glares,

Sky noticed blooms Laser Glares so he decided to make her stop by starting a conversation"Hey Bloom guess what?"

she turned to look at him and said "what sky,Now were fucking late and your parents will think im the one whos made us late,i swear to god im going to kill brandon"She got up walking towards brandon who saw and braced himself,

sky grabbed on to blooms wrist pulling her back into his embrace she looked up and before she could rant he softly kissed her and said"Dont worry bloom i'll explain why we are late,They already love you especially my mother,So stop reacting"

"but sky what if they hate me because of STUPID BRANDONS MISTAKE"she said the 'stupid brandon mistake'bit really loudly so her could hear her,he deffinatley did which made him cringe as everyone accept stella glared at him,Stella was busy reading magazines about celebrities to even notice anything going on around her

"Bloom,Listen to me Everyone loves you i mean look at amazing"He said ,leaning down to give her a kiss,they got more passionate with the kiss,but stopped and pulled away when timmy said"2 Minutes till were there get ready guys"

"bloom quickly grabbed her mirror and mac lipstick,and put some one since sky had taken it off her lips she then wiped it off skys

They Walked out the ship hand in hand,Bloom looked around to see Interviewers,photographer and journalists everywhere they were asking her and sky about the wedding,children,the future and becoming King &amp; Queen

They ignored all the questions and went into the castle,Sky had his arm on blooms shoulder bringing her closer and protecting her from the vicious crowd who would do anything for answers to their unsensible questions

They finally Reached the Eraklyon palace Doors,They were White and had golden patterns on them they were 2 large doors,they were closed to keep the crowd out

Sky nodded to the 2 guards standing ethier side,they opened the door for Sky and Bloom and the Gang

They walked in to see Queen Samara And King Erendor waiting for them in the dinning hall they were going to be discussing all the plans in the dinning hall,For the wedding aswell as the honeymoon and the Engagdment Party

As soon as bloom walked in samara and erendor and a few guards stared wide eyed at how gorgeous their soon to be daughter in law/Future queen looked,She smiled and Samara gave bothe bloom and sky a hug and erendor gave sky a hand shack and a manly hug,and smiled at bloom(Which was odd,because he rarely ever smiled)

They all sat on the table,Bloom sat by sky they were opposite King Erendor and Queen Samara,They disscussed loads and Loads of plans,

soon it was nearly lunch time so they decided to go to explore untill dinner was ready,They all seperated

Sky And Bloom went into Skys chambers,he showed her the pictures and his closet and his bathroom his room was gigantic,it was the bigger than the one bloom had back in sparks but not the wardrobe,It was more than half empty,and the room was expanded

"Sky why does this room look bigger,Because last time i came here your wardrobe was tiny so was your bathroom and your balcony and you never used to have so much free space there and here oh and over there"she said pointing to each postition

"Bloom,My parents expanded my room because Its not going to be just my room anymore its going to be yours aswell my mother insisted i moved out for a few days so she could expand the Bathroom,Wardrobe,Bedroom,Bed And Even The Balcony,she thought its the most romantic place in the room and its amazing view"

"Awh your mothers so nice i love her already and shes not officially my mother-in-law yet,and sky thankyou remind me to say thank you to your mother to"she said walking away from the mirror where she was checking her makeup,towards sky to give him a hug and a kiss,they snapped out of their moment when a knock on the door was heard

"Yes who is it?"sky said,A bit angry because they had interrupted his and blooms moment

"Sorry For disturbing you sire but The King and Queen have requested you and Princess Bloom to The dinning hall Right away,They said Dinner is ready for you"A Maid said

"Okay thankyou Janice"Sky said,"Tell them we will be there in 5 Minutes"he also added,He heard Janice had left and he went back to kissing bloom

But then she pulled away and said"Come on sky your parents have requested us and its been 5 minutes,So hurry up"she said while running over to the mirror where once again she fixed her make up and wipped skys off,They headed off down the Stairs into the hall and past a few doors untill they reached the dinning hall

"Wow that was a Good work out"Bloom whispered in skys ear so no one else could hear

"Haha very funny bloom but get used to it and by the way we took the long way"sky said with a smile

bloom didnt respond because she was in front of her soon to be in laws,She just smiled at them after sky had pulled out a chair for her

they started eating when samara said"Well bloom i must say thank you my son has changed into a trust worthy hounourable man that will become a great king,all because he met you he had improved in everything,I do regret putting him with diaspro and i am very sorry for what she did,I could tell sky wasnt happy with her,He acted subborn,upset and annoyed and angry all the time and now hes very very happy,you can tell with the smile on his face and the manners he had when he walked in"samara finished taking a small bite off her fork

"Yes and i can very well tell that Sky will make a very good King as long as he has you Bloom"Erendor said smiling

They all got into conversation slowly one by one everyone shared a funny/cute/romantic/sad moment about sky and blooms relationship

They had a few laughs,Everyone soon finished Lunch and they all went into The Eraklyon royal lounge,Bloom sat down by sky,the king and queen had duties to fufill so they couldnt join so it was just the gang

Sky sat and the nearly edge there were 2 seats beside him on one side and the other side he had bloom in his embrace,Sky offered for her to sit on his lap but she denied just in case her soon-to-be-in-laws came in she didnt want them thinking of her in any way bad especially with all the effort she and sky have put in to gain their loyalty and trust and be accepted by them

Aisha sat beside sky and Watched him she slowly went closer to him without sky realising because he was so into flirting with bloom even though he already had her and there was no need it was cute though,they shared a kiss which ment sky leaned in to kiss bloom he went forward,so aisha decided to move closer and closer,when he pulled apart from the kiss he got back up and his back banged into something,he was confused he and bloom looked around to see aisha practically laying on skys back

"Wtf you doing you creep"sky said moving away from aisha,he moved forward to bloom and away from aisha

Then sky picked bloom up and said"Lets go sit over there"bloom nodded seen as sky had already half way carried her there

(Aishas vision,When she closes her eyes)

_They started to laugh and joke,Aisha was in the corner feeling heart broken she felt a pain stab through her and that pain was sky stabbing her and just laughing while the winx&amp;specialists just watched and laughed,Sky was standing next to bloom and had a arm around her waist he lifter bloom up and kissed her and said"I LOVE YOU BLOOM AND NO ONE ELSE"they both laughed and shared another kiss and bloom started showing off her engagment ring and she saw bloom and skys wedding and all other romantic memories,_

Aisha couldnt take it anymore she opened her eyes to see everyone watching tv she was lucky because no one noticed the weird random vision she just had

She looked over to sky and bloom who were talking amongst themselves,they started laughing and while bloom was laughing she jumped because sky randomly started kissing her they were still at them love making,she wished she could be where bloom is right now but she rember Flora say_"If they ever broke up,Which i know wont happened ,if it did under any crazy reason then they would never be able to replace eachother"_she thought and looked at them and thought

_"Haha as if stupid idiot flora sky will replace bloom and he'll replace her With ME soon haha"_aisha thought

She smiled and went to sit by Musa,But musa didnt want aisha there so musa ignored her presance and started chatting to riven and Tecna and also timmy the four were having a good laugh without aisha it kind of made her jelouse

They all faced Sky because he said"Guys its getting late shall we leave"They all nodded and said theyre good byes to The king and queen

They were all in a group circle accept Tecna and timmy who were flying the ship and having their 'fun',They were dying of boredom and there was 40 mins till they got back so stella suggested they played 'Truth Or Dare'

"Ok im going first"Stella spinned the bottle it landed on musa"Okay musa truth of dare"stella said

"Umm...Dare"musa said

stella whispered in her ear so no one else could hear them"Kiss riven and use your tongue for a full minute"

musa glared at stella and stella gave her a look,Musa finally gave up and said"Fine stella but I'll get my revenge"

Musa got up and walked up to riven and sat behside him and kissed him,after a full minute

"Happy stella"Musa said"Now its my turn"she added,she spinned the bottle and it landed on Aisha

"Truth or Dare aisha"musa said,looking at aisha with a smirk

"Truth"Aisha said with a determind face

"Okay is it true that you...umm...havent slept with anyone yet"musa said knowing it was one of her weaknesses,

Everyone looked at aisha shocked that she was a 18 year old virgin

Aisha said "Yes ...im a vir..gin"everyone burst out laughing,"Its my turn"she spun the bottle it landed on sky,she was absouletley estatic

"Okay um sky truth or dare"aisha said ,faking her smile

"Truth"sky said

Aisha was thinking then brandon said"5 seconds untill i take your turn...5...4...3...2..1 haha aisha im taking your turn"Aisha hated brandon right now bloom giggled at brandon

"Hey thats not fair brandon"aisha said determind to take her turn back

"Yes it is its part of the game if you take to long someone else can steal your turn"sky said

Aisha rolled her eyes,and brandon laughed,Because riven whispered something in his ear and then brandon said"Well sky is it true,and im not saying this to embarrase bloom but is it true that if bloom let you,is it true that you would have sex with her right on this ship right now"brandon said and riven added "Tell the truth"

Everyone looked at sky especially bloom she was thinking he'd say no its not

"Ye..ss its true"Sky said,Bloom hit him and said"Urgg as if Sky dream on"Everyone laughed and it was skys turn

he spinned the bottle and to his suprise the bottle landed on bloom she signed because bloom knowing her fiance would do something very very inapropriate

"okay Bloom truth or dare"sky said

"Truth"bloom said

Sky whispered something in blooms ear,which made her eyes go wide and then she shouted "NO ACTUALLY DARE"sky laughed and said

"I Dare you to ...go into the ships toilet for 10 minutes and you have to let me do what ever i want"sky said with his devilish smirk

"No way"bloom said"Bloom sorry to be this person but you have to its the game"Flora said

"Fine but 2 minutes and thats it"bloom said

"5" sky said

"3"bloom said

"4"sky said

"No 3 and thats my final offer"bloom said,They got up and went into the large Toilets together

Sky started kissing bloom but she didnt kiss back

"your suppose to do what i want"sky said looking bloom,With a smirk

"No you said you cant do whatever you want you didnt say i had to do anything back"bloom said

"Okay fine"sky said,He went to kiss her neck because she didnt need to do anything but stand there

"He put his lips 2 second away from blooms and said"You are looking sexy today"he leaned in for a kiss and to his suprise when he started using his tongue,he felt bloom kissing back which was a big shock seen as she didnt want to be there in the first place

7 minutes later bloom and sky were still in the toilet making out,Sky was about to un do blooms zip when They heard a knock on the door

sky mumbled"Who is it?"

"Its me Riven hurry up youve been in there ages,I hope your not having sex cause thats just weird"

"Eww no As if we would,Were coming out now"Bloom said,Signalling sky to re do her zip

They came out blooms lipstick was gone and sky had someone the side of his lip and you could see they both had hickeys on their Necks,Everyone(Minus aisha)was laughing and bloom used her magic to sort out the make up and skys face(because he had lipstick on his face)

Then Tecna said"Were coming to Alfea soon so everyone say your good byes to your lover"

everyone started talking in couples accept aisha who was looking out the window thinking of how to get blooms cell phone

"I'll miss you bloom its the Engagment party soon and i cant wait to see you,I'll try seeing you this week before the party"sky said kissing bloom

"I'll miss you to but sky i have an idea my parents are having dinner with yours and i think your parents are staying at sparks,So why dont we join them,we'll be able to see eachother and spend a night,Its on thursday"bloom said

"Wow my fiances clever,Of course i'll ask my parents i'll see you thursday then bye bloomy i love you"sky said

"Bye sky,I love you to"She said Giving him a passionate kiss she waved and got offf the ship as well as the other girls who just said their good byes

They were chatting and then they all said"Girls i know we normally hang out this time of day catch up and watch tv but tonight im really tired so im going to bed"bloom said

"Alright bloom good bye sweetie"flora said

"Good night,Get good rest because we are going shopping tommorow"stella said

"Good luck with that bloom"musa said half laughing and half serious

"Haha very funny musa and Stell i will and thankyou flora and Good night girls,look tecnas busy looking at the new apps timmys shown her awh"bloom said laughing

"Haha sorry bloom its just so interesting and good night"Tecna said

SKIPPING IT TO THURSDAY

it was a thursday morning bloom woke up and got out of bed ,she was having lunch with her soon to be in laws and her parents and Her Fiance,She got out of bed and went into the shower,she came out and got changed into casual clothes seen as the dinner wasnt untill evening

she wore a deep red crop top and a black skin tight skirt that was short,it made her long legs look attractive she wore a cardigan ontop of the The vest croptop and she wore a pair of sandals

She put on simple make up and walked into the lounge/dinning room and sat down on the table with the girls and they had breakfast and a long humerious chat

"I really missed sky,I honestly cant wait to see him"bloom said

"awhh,But i gotta admit your lucky i miss brandon to but i have to wait till..wait a minute BLOOM OMG I JUST REALISED ITS YOUR ENGAGMENT PARTY TOMMOROW YAY,...but we have to pick up the clothes and accesories and stuff"

"Calm down stella,I cant go but Please can one of your girls go please pretty please,Because stella cannot go alone thats for sure,She'll need someone to controll her"bloom said

"As if im going im to busy for your stupid engagment party"aisha said quite harshly

"Im sorry bloom but i cant ive got loads of update to do"said tecna

"Neither can i bloom,I missed Classes on wednesday so i have to catch up sorry"flora said

"I dont mind going"musa said,Bloom hugged musa and said"Omg thank you so much musa your the best"

"and girls i was thinking since im going to stay at sparks tonight so i can leave for the party from sparks with my parents and skys parents why dont you come aswell it will be way more easier it'll be less hassle"bloom said

"Thats a perfect idea,but we'll go when your dinner partys finished at 9.00pm right and P.S we are so bringing the specialists"stella said

"Of course stella,Just dont come untill 9.00pm i dont want the dinner party being ruined now do i,I wouldnt want Angry parents and inlaws would i"bloom said looking at stella they all burst out laughing

it was nearly 6.00pm and blooms dinner party started at 7.00pm so she started getting ready

She decided to wear a Halter neckline dress that was red and had silver sequins she wore matching Christian Louboutins That were a plain red coloured heels and she had A beige purse and she had her hair normally just a few clips to keep it neat and tidy all day,bloom wore a pair of Silver shinny earing that were long

She put on false lashes not the really fake ones but the realistic ones she put makeup on and then she slipped into her heels and walked out her dorm in alfea it was nearly 7.00pm so bloom said bye to the girls and grabbed her suitcase and made a portal to sparks,She was at the entrance of sparks

She went in and her personal body guard Louis grabbed her suitcase and took it upstairs she greeted her parents

"You look absouletley gorgeous,My daughters so grown up and shes engagded"miriam said

"and that to,Shes engagded to a good family,A family which we are close to and Have known since forever,Im so happy for you bloom,I cannot wait to welcome sky into our family"oritel said

Bloom smiled and they sat down on the chairs and seats waiting for Eraklyons royals to come

"Mother,Father i'll be back im just going to my room i promised the girls i'de call them once i got here"bloom said

"Okay dear but do hurry"miriam said smiling at her daughter that she was very proud of

Bloom went up the stairs walking her posh princess walk,She saw Louis her body guard standing in front of the doors he couldnt take his eyes off the princess,he'd had a crush on bloom since he met her and still has,She'd grown into a true beauty,Bloom smiled at louis and he let her in

She went into her old bed room and smiled looking around and seeing nothing had changed,She loved it since her parents let her decorate it it was cute and girly room not to girly,There was a row of picture the first one was Bloom,her mum and her dad

The second was a family picture of daniel,daphne,bloom,oritel and miriam

The third was bloom,daphne,daniel when they were younger

the fourth was of Bloom and Sky Going to a party,Miriam asked them for a picture first,Bloom was wearing a light blue dress and sky was wearing his royal attire,They looked absouletley adorable,They were both smiling

And the Last but not least was Bloom with Kiko and Mike and Vanessa,She really missed them and couldnt wait untill she saw them in the party,Of course blooms now rich so she bought her parents a huge mansion in gardenia the two were declining the offer,But bloom would not take no for an answer

So they finally agreed after so much begging,Bloom often visiits them but its been a few busy months so she hasnt seen them often,She would have a few late night calls,But they never got the chance to meet,She got out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door

It was louis"Your majesty,The royal family are here,You are requested to be down stairs"louis said

"Oh yeah of course,I'll be down now"bloom quickly checked the mirror and went downstairs,All the eyes from the royal family were on her,She looked absouletley beautiful

She went over to sky and stood next to him,They greeted eachother

"and bloom may i say you are looking like a true princess,today both Elegant and Beautiful"samara said,bloom smiled and said

"Thank you very much,Your looking very beautiful today to Queen samara"bloom said,Politley

"Oh bloom Please call me Samara Theres no need"samara said they all went to the dinning hall,Bloom was about to follow on when sky pulled her into his embrace

And hugged her and said"You look Beautiful today Bloom,And i missed you loads im glad to see you and i cant wait untill night time"he said with a wink

she giggled and said"You look handsome yourself Sky and I missed you to and no not the time to think about that "she said laughing,He pulled her closer by pulling her waist she wrapped her arms around his the back of his neck and they shared a kiss,a very passionate one

Louis was watching all of this,He hated sky,But what could he do sky was a soon to be king and her fiance and he was just a body guard

"Sky come on your parents are waiting for us"she said pulling apart from the kiss,Sky didnt care he hadnt seen her in a while and her went to kiss her neck,he kept going lower and lower hoping to reach a certain part of her body,But she laughed and pulled away and said"Typicall Sky"she giggled and dragged him into the dinning room where they had a good 2 hours having a fun chat and Some arrangments were orginised

it was soon 9.00pm so they all decided to go to bed,Oritel led Samara&amp;Erendor to their Royal guest bedroom they'd be sharing and Sky was staying with bloom

Oritel didnt like the idea at first but then he realised they be married soon so they may aswell have shared and Miriam calmed him down abit

Sky Walked into blooms Bedroom because bloom was chatting to the winx seen as they had arrived,Behind them was the specialists they all went into blooms bedroom to find sky

Bloom then Looked for 6 spare bedrooms Each couple would share a bedroom,But aisha was on her own seen as she didnt have a boyfriend,They all went to bed seen as it was 10.00pm

Bloom and Sky got into bed and Snuggled closley sky started kissing blooms chest going lower for each kiss,She started giggling and knew what sky wanted so she started straight away she put bother hands around skys cheeks and brought him closer for a kiss,He was looking at her and she winked he then said"God you are so damn sexy"and rushed in for a long and passionate kiss

They went more intimate with their love making,They filled eachothers desires and had a fun and playfull night it was soon nearlly 1.00am They both stopped out of breath and sky said"WOW"

Bloom then looked at him and said"I know that was just...just"

she got interupted "Amazing sex"sky said,She just nodded and said"Shit Sky its getting late we have to rest for tommorow,Its all your fault"

"How exactly is it my fault bloomy... huh?"sky said touching the tip of blooms nose and then pulling her tired naked body closer untill it was touching his

"Well you seduced me you see Sky"Bloom said

"Thats not my fault you looked Sexy Today,Blame yourself"sky said,bloom let out a little laugh and kissed sky on the lips and said"Whatever Sky good night baby"

"I'll have a good night because im laying here naked with you naked and when ever i want to look i just have to lift up the sheets,Its really simple look i'll show you"sky said,Lifting the sheets and poking his head in and looking at bloom naked body,Which made her a tad uncomftable

"Stop it sky"she said blushing,She hid her face into skys chest and hugged him,She Mummbled "Good night sky Tommorows the engagment party we have to wake up early so get some rest"she said Kissing sky on the forehead

"fine but i want a long good night kiss and thats all"he said motioning her to get up and kiss him passionatley

she sat up and covered her chest with the sheets and cuped skys face and leaned forward for a passionate kiss that went on for 2 minutes,and then they fell asleep

"Good Night Baby"Sky said hugging bloom tightly her head rested on his chest and his rms were wrapped around her

"Good night"she mummbled before yawning,They both peacefully fell asleep next to eachother

Next update will be The engagment party,It'll be a very very Long chapter a little like this one

I need ideas Please for the chapters

I Need 10 More reviews also

Thankyou


	18. Chapter 18 :Engagment Party

Chapter 18

Finally The engadment party,I know i updated yesterday but i was dying to update because of the engadment party so yeah here goes,Reviews are needed please

Bloom woke up to see she was lying in her bedroom in sparks,She saw light coming through the curtains,She then noticed she was in a really warm embrace,The strong arms were wrapped around her keeping her warm,She looked up and saw sky sound asleep,She smiled at him,She had to wake him up because they needed to check on preperations and make sure every thing was perfect,So she had to wake him up from his sleep she honestly didnt want to she could stay there staring at him all day,If she had the choice

She quietly said"Sky"Shaking him a bit,His blue eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see bloom looking at him and he was still half asleep so he didnt say anything but" "she giggled and said"Im sorry i had to wake you from your wonderful sleep,But we need to get up"

He smiled and brought her closer giving her a kiss on the forehead,his grip on her was really tight,so she basically couldnt move or get up even"Sky im kind of ..you know Suffocating"he laughed and said"I dont care aslong as your here with me"she laughed and they kissed a sweet but passionate good morning kiss

They heard someone open the door,Which was weird because they didnt hear a knock,They both looked at the Door and there standing up with her arms crossed looking angry was stella,

"Ohh hey stell,What are..."bloom said but got interrupted

"Shut up and dont hey me,Get up you to lazy people you should be taking care of preperations but your laying here having sex"stella said laughing at what she just said

"Good morning to you to stella"sky said,Bloom and him laughed

"Bloom get up now,Whos going in the shower first?"stella asked"but hurry you've already over slept as it is"she added

"How about we save time by showering together"Sky suggested looking down to Bloom who was blushing because stella heard what he said

"Eww dont tell me that,and im only agreeing and not hitting you because thats not a bad idea to save time and no friggen love making in there got it otherwise i'll go in there myself and Pull you both out"stella sai

"STELLA!"bloom said a little embarrased at the 'no friggen love making'bit

"Okay Master"sky said doing a mocking salute,He picked bloom up bridal style and carried her to the shower,Bloom hid her face into skys chest,Because she was blushing and embarrassed like crazy

"Eww you guys are gross"stella all laughed,"Oh and bloom you and Me are getting changed in here aswell as the other winx and sky your getting changed With the boys,In brandons chambers(hes the squire so he has his own chambers)and Sky you and bloom are not seeing eachother untill the engagment party got it"stella said,Dead serious

"Thats not fair"bloom said

"Yeah i mean why shouldnt we see eachot..."sky got interupted by stella

"Just shut the fuck up and shower for god sake"stella said exiting the room

after 25 mins of Love making/Showering they both came out,sky had a towel around his waist and bloom had one around her body their hair was soaking wet,They got changed into casual Attire,Because it was still quite early so they still had time to check every single detail was perfect

They didnt want anyone to ruin it at all,Little did they know someone uninvited would be there

They both walked out to check on preperations and check their clothes and a load more,It was quite stressful but stella was the most stressed and worked up

The party started at exactly 7.00pm,it is 5.00pm now

Bloom was sitting down discussing things with sky and Queen samara,When suddenly stella came up to bloom and said"Bloom come one hurry up its time to start getting ready the make up artists and hair stylists are here hurry"

"Okay stella im coming"she said getting up she said good bye to samara and gave sky a kiss on the cheek seen as her soon to be mother in law was watching her,She didnt want to get to intimate

She was being dragged by stella who grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to her room

"Okay bloom sit in this chair,Your make up and Hair will be done by these two women their Official proffesionals me and the girls are going to get ready after that we'll be in here and help you put your dress on"stella said

"this is exciting its kinda like a wedding day"Bloom said looking very happy

"Uh...No hun this is nothing like a wedding day this is way less stressful and for a wedding day it would take a girl 4/5 hours to get ready and this only take 1 and a half or more even to get ready"stella said

Bloom looked at her and glared,And i mean full on glared,Stella cringed and left to get the girls and all the cloths/shoes/Accesories from the other room,they left them there so nothing happened to them

**GUYS THE OUTFITS AND LINKS ARE ALL ON MY PROFILE,THANKS TO CLARYFRAYMOCKINGJAY'S HELP**

AT 6.45pm

Bloom was completley fully ready,So were all the girls,in blooms opinion stella looked the nicest,but obviously bloom did,They all walked into blooms room and their jaws dropped she was wearing a aqua floor length dress,with Diamante Silver platform heels,That Matched the patterns on The back of Blooms dress(LINK ON PROFILE)

Her make up was Simple,Yet elegant(LINK ON PROFILE)She also had Silver Purse that had a diamond pattern in the middle(LINK ON PROFILE)Her Jewelery set was simple but it suited the style of the dress which made it look perfect(LINK ON PROFILE)She looked absouletley gorgeous her hair was In formal curls and she had a tiara in the back(LINK ON PROFILE)

They all hugged her accept stella who said"Girls get off bloom your going to ruin her perfect outfit"They all giggled and let go of bloom

The winx were all wearing matching but a shade lighter Aqua dresses(LINK ON PROFILE)

Then They snapped out of their chatting when They heard a Knock on the door they all looked at the door and stella said"Come in"softly then she added"Unless its sky"They all laughed

The specialists all wore special Gray suits(LINK ON PROFILE)They werent the same but they were Gray shades

The door opened to reveal all the specialists minus sky,They all walked in and Were absoultley Jaw dropped,gobsmacked they couldnt take their eyes off bloom,Brandon snapped out of the staring when stella said"I know bloom looks gorgeous but what about me shnookums"Stella said to brandon stroking his cheek with one of his fingers

Bloom stood up and walked up to the specialists and said"Do you guys think Sky will like my outfit?"They all smirked and looked at one another and nodded,

"By the way wheres sky?"bloom asked all the boys,Then brandon answered"Hes Waiting outside for you,Its time for your royal walk down the Royal stairs"

"Oh yeah Come on girls"bloom said

"First the girls walk down in order First aisha then musa then tecna then flora then Me"stella said

"Okay and the boys order is Riven then timmy then Helia Then Me okay and then we'll have Bloom and Sky walk down hand in hand"Brandon said

"And then When you get down the stairs stand with your partner and do not seperate,Trust me I did seperate from sky for a minute once and then i regret it,People come up to you and talk to you ask you awkward questions that cringe you out and its way more smoother having your partner there,Trust me guys Ive had experience"Bloom said giggling,All the boys stared at her,She looked gorgeous smiling

Then stella said"Chop Chop"They all exited the rooom bloom waited a while after a minute or 2 She came out of her room she saw sky his jaw was dropped he actually had his mouth wide open he kept looking bloom up and down and kept staring

Bloom noticed Sky was Wearing a Charcoal suite,He had An Aqua tie that matched with blooms Dress,she smiled because it was cute that they were matching she also noticed That he was Wearing his Gucci Watch and His engagment ring was Sparkling(LINKS ON PROFILE)

She kept walking till she was by his side,he Leaned in and whispered"Wow bloom Just wow"He said,it tickled her and started giggling,He gave bloom a kiss on the cheek and He offered his hand to her and They started Walking down the very long Stairs,They all smiled at the cute couple a few girls stared at sky he looked very handsome

Litteraly every boy(NOT MAN)boy that was in red fountain or a prince stared at bloom all the winx smiled so did the specialists accept Aisha of course

But they didnt notice but someone very unexpected was there,That they would not be happy to see at all after he/she did,Bloom carried smiling and squeezing skys hand

he laughed and quietly said"Why are you squeezing my hand so much?"Very confused

"Get used to it as soon as im in the delivering room,Delivering our baby yours hands will be numb"she said Winking at him

"Thinking of our wedding night already is it bloom"he said smirking at her secretly so no one could see,No one noticed accept The gang

"God im going to kill sky hes smirking like crazy and hes making them look weird"stella said shooting glares at sky,Who didnt notice because he was talking to bloom with that devilish talk that only ment one thing that he was saying Something seductively

They carried on walking down the stairs only to be crowded by everyone at the party,It really annoyed them but they kept faking smiles,and continued talking with nearly everyone,The bright side was for bloom she had compliments like:

"Wow you two look absouletley stunning"

"I cant wait for your wedding you'll be gorgeous"

"Here comes the beautiful Future-queen on Eraklyon"

"you two are such a cute couple,i hope you stay together forever"

it was really nice knowing people liked her and thought she would be a good queen and a and i quote 'beautiful'one,She smiled when she realised that sky wasnt beside her anymore,he gasped she heard someone say "Hey there Sexy"She didnt reconise the voice she turned and was shocked

"Steffan?"Bloom asked

"Hey bloom nice to know you rember me!"steffan said

(Steffan was a guy that bloom met before sky at the Welcome to magix party where all schools came to alfea for a party,Steffan was the first out of millions to hit on bloom,But she got distracted when mrs f Called her to the office when she left she bumped into sky and didnt see steffan for the rest of the night)

"Umm...steffan your um pretty...um close to me right now"She said back away a little

"Oh bloom, Dear dear bloom we all know that you like me!"steffan said

"UMM..EXCUSE.. ME!"She said shocked at his words,She slapped him not to loud of hard because no one noticed

"Bloom stop that sweat heart,Come closer"He said pulling her closer

"You know its not to late to leave that Stupid blonde prince for me you know"He said winking at her

"No umm thanks"She said,Moving back

He walked closer and squeezed her ass,He was about to forcibly kiss her when she tryed her best to move From the ass grabbing But then he felt a hand on his shoulder,He looked up to see ...SKY

"Oh uhh Prince Sky..how Ar..e You?"

"Im fine beside someone harrasing my fiance and telling her to leave with him"Sky said

"Ohh u...hh"Steffan said,sky pulled bloom into his embrace she huugged sky and dug her head into his chest,Sky put bloom behind him and flat out Punched steffan in the face

and said very angrily"Guards seeze this imposter For harrasment against The Princess of Sparks and Future Queen of Eraklyon"He said grabbing bloom back into his arm by this time everyone had heard his voice and heard what he said they all looked at steffan in disgust

Then out of no where,Diaspro steps infront of Steffan and says"STEFFAN YOU IDIOT YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND BUT THERE YOU HARRASING OTHER GIRLS I SWEAR IM GOING ...TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Diaspros mother stopped her and Let steffan leave to the whatever place they were taking him,Bloom hugged sky closer everyone turned to her when Miriam and Oritel came running to their daughter They were followed by the winx,Specialists and Skys parents

They all Felt something barge past them to get to sky and bloom

"Bloom you little fucking slut...You stole ANOTHER FUCKING GUY OFF ME"Diaspro said staring at Bloom who was crying into skys chest,She didnt even look up she couldnt face the embarrasment,She knew someone would stand up for her

"Diaspro What is wrong with you my dear"Samara said Not knowing the true Diaspro

"Nothings wrong with me its that slut daughter in law of yours stealing all my fiances and boyfriends"she said pointing her finger into blooms direction

Bloom hugged sky tighter,He looked at her she felt helpless

"Get out of this palace now diaspro"Sky said

"Do not Call my Daughter in law a SLUT"Samara shouted

"You just said Bad words against my daughter"Oritel said

"AND MY FRICKEN BEST FRIEND"Stella said,Trying to get out to slap diaspro but brandon and musa were holding her back

"My daughter is completley right BLOOM IS A SLUT AND SHE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON"Diaspros mother said

"Shes a pathetic human being shes the worst at using her magic,Shes a pathetic earth girl who thinks she true beauty and she thinks shes got everyone wrapped around her finger well guess what guys Your perfect Miss Bloom Sparks is a cheater,Shes cheated on sky"Diaspro said

Bloom looked up imediatley everyone looked at her shocked they just stared her make up was completley and utterly ruined,She was a burning fire colour,She walked up to diaspro and diaspro flinched a little

"YOU WHAT"Bloom said,Very murderously angry

"You heard you stuck up twat,Your just a slut like your fucking mother"diaspro said

"Diaspro thats it"Erendor said,But stopped when bloom signalled him to

"Get lost diaspro other wise we'll be calling the guards"Samara said

"Leave now Diaspro you are not wanted you stupid spoilt brat,You say another word against MY BLOOM AND YOUR DEAD"Sky said

Bloom was a bright fiery colour and then she heard diaspro say"COME ON THEN SLUT WHAT YOU GUNNA DO ATTACK ME WITH YOUR PETTY LITTLE DRAGON"She said laughing,She transformed

"Diaspro Enchantix"Diaspro shouted,she transformed and attacked bloom it just went through the burning red fire,diaspro looked shocked

She was about to attack when a blinding light blinded everyone,The light was Bloom earning her Queenix(made it up)Everyone was shocked bloom still hadnt became a queen yet she earned her queenix

she looked stunning(Use your imagination cba discribing an outfit)

Bloom smirked and said"Go ahead diaspro i'll give you the first shot"Everyone smiled up at bloom and thought how proud they were especially Blooms parents and Skys Parents and most of all sky

"Jamalya Hearts"diaspro shouted attacking bloom,It easily went through her and bloom absorbed it and laughed

"Awh your so cute diaspro"she laughed"First you call me and My mother a slut and then you try attack me then try do it again haha Ive never ever seen someone as stupid as you mind,And there i was thinking that you were an intelligent princess you know i actually pitty you"Bloom said while leaning again one of the walls and looking at her nails,She moved forward and went in front of bloom

Diaspro attacked and when the smock dispeared she saw no one there she looked around then heard"Behind you"Bloom said,Taking advantage of her new queenix powers

Diaspro jumped and bloom laughed,And then bloom softly whispered"Dragon arrow"normally the attack is weak if its said quietly,Everyone watched as the attack followed diaspro and shot her into a wall,she fell against it

Bloom untransformed into her engagment dress and her makeup was back to normal,she smiled as everyone looked at her,Stared even

"Diaspro hunny now you know not to mess with me dont you"Bloom said,lifting diaspros chin with her finger

She giggled and everyone was dying to laugh,But they controlled their selves,Bloom disapeared and everyone was in shock

Then they heard her say"Sky call the guards to take her out i dont want to see her face anymore"Bloom was behind,Sky he jumped and said"How the hell did you get there?"she laughed and said"Sky silly i have my queenix"He laughed and kissed her cheek and said"I love you"She smiled and said "I love you to"

The guards had taken diaspro,Bloom smiled and said"Back to the engagment party everyone"They all nodded and carryed on with what they were doing and then she held skys hand and said"I will kill you if you leave me again"he chuckled and nodded

"And i'll kill anyone who touches your bum"he said still chuckling at her reaction

They were talking to someone when bloom felt something grab her bum,her eyes widened and she turned around to see no one at all,She forgot about it and carried on talking to guests when suddenly it happened again she was even more shocked she looked around and no one was there

The guest left then bloom turned to sky and said"Sky i swear something just touched my ass"

"What...No...Never"He said Sarcastically

"Whats that suppose to mean"she said very confused

"You seriously dont know who it is"he said winking at her

she thought for a while,Her eyes widened and she looked at him,He was smirking his devilish smirk,She rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when sky grabbed her into his embrace she smiled and they kissed

"Sky what time is it?"Bloom asked

"Its 11.00pm"sky said looking at his watch

"Wow the partys been going on for ages its suppose to finish at 9 but oh well"bloom said,she was really warm She fanned herself with her hand and said"God its hot in here"

"Yeah because im in here"he said smrking,She giggled

"Awh you both look so cute and happy together"Stella said,With brandon smiling next to her

"Awh my sisters happy?and so is my bestfriend"Brandon said,He reffered to bloom and sister and sky bestfriend,As soon as he met bloom he had a string bond with her at first he though he liked her as more than a friend but soon realised that it was more brother/sister bond,But he still thought she was smoking hot

"You two are making sky blush"bloom said mockingly,The four laughed then they were joined by the others

"Tonight was amazing beside that one t..ime"bloom said looking down,

Brandon and sky looked at eachother and then sky blurted it"Im gunna kill him tommorow"sky said

"Im in"Brandon said

"Count me in"Riven said

"Yeah me to"Helia added

"Oh yeah and me please"Timmy said

Bloom hugged sky and brandon said Group hug boys,They all hugged bloom and sky They were suffocated the girls stood aside and watched while gigling bloom was dying,Bloom clicked her fingers and the next thing everyone knew was she was next to stella and musa,She laughed and said"Come on everyone bed times way over past"

"More like Sex time for you and sky"Riven said

"Yes thats true"bloom said,Quite confidently,They all looked at her shocked

"We all knew it was true but we didnt know you would admit to it"Riven said

"Im just telling the truth,None of you can say much your all getting lucky tonight to,The girls told me"Bloom said,smiling like a devil at the girls

"BLOOM"all the girls shouted

"Hey shut up alright im embarrased were bestfriends we share emotions and as for you sky your lucky"She said winking

They all laughed"Just trying to liven up our group"bloom said giggling with everyone else,They all looked at eahcother and smiling walking towards bloom,Bloom was creeped out they reached out their arms and hugged her,She was suffocated but she felt happy that she had all the perfect friends and the perfect fiance,She smiled

They chatted for some more time at the tables untill all guests were gone,They all left for their bedrooms and Before everyone got in bloom shouted so everyone in the gang could hear"Use Protection everyone"They all laughed and went into their rooms

The next thing they know they all recieved a text from bloom saying_"Need a condom?"_they all had a laughing fit when musa replied back"_Yes"_

They all got changed bloom wore her royal Night dress she wears in Eraklyon just in case one night she has to run down,and shhe sees someone important

She hopped into bed sky was topless and naked practically all he had on was his boxers,Sky looked bloom up and down and knew for definate she wasnt wearing anything under neath she giggled at his 'look',she shrugged and pulled her closer by her waist,she easily let herself slide into his embrace

"Bloom,You wanna know what your good at doing"Sky said,Cheekily

"Whats that sky"bloom said,Look up at sky

"Well your good at doing your job"

"What the fuck thats just random"

"You didnt let me finish,Your very good at doing Me"he said

"Lamest joke ever Sky"she said while giggling

he grabbed her and kissed her and said"Was that lame to"she smiled and thought for a while and said"Yeah you'll have to impress me"He grabbed her and kissed her even more passionatley,After the what seemed like 10 minutes kiss they stopped to take a breath

"Was that impressive"sky asked

"Yes very But i want to be more impressed!"bloom said

Sky laughed and bloom started to laugh she stopped when she felt someone pull her into kiss,She kissed him back and mumbled against his lips"I love you sky"

"And I Love You More Bloom"sky said

"Ohh so you want to start who loves who more arguments do you"bloom said

"No it would be simpler if we just had sex"He said smiling

"Of course thats the best sollutuion"Bloom said

They leaned in and started their love making,slowly taking eachothers clothes off,Basically blooms dress and skys boxers and they started Into the night

At 3.00am They finally stoped nearly over an hour of love making,Was tiring they were sweating like crazy they were both boiling warm,yet they had their arms wrapped around eachother like it was frozen ice outside

"So how impressive was that Miss Bloom?"sky asked,Breathing heavily

"Miss Bloom?"she asked looking at sky with a raised eyebrow

"Just shh...how was it?"sky asked

"Well...it was kind of Soft You didnt do it rough enough"Bloom said

"Really?"sky said

"No sky i was joking it was amazing very impressive Mr Sky"She said giggling into his neck,She started sucking on his neck,He moaned slowly

After a while they bothe fell asleep after the very very stressfull day they had,Tommorow would be one of their relaxing days,With eachother,They were going to spen the day with the gang,go on a date and then come to Eraklyon and put up their feet and relax with eachother seen as it was a saturday,They finally had the stress of the engagment party gone but now it was the wedding!

IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

I started writing this A day ago but i couldnt finish it because we had guests staying over

A BIG THANKYOU TO CLARYFRAYMOCKINGJAY,check out her movie"Knight in shinning Armour"About bloom and sky


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Summary:Their engagment party was fun,Bloom earned her queenix because she got pissed off at Diaspro and Diaspros Boyfriend,Bloom and Sky and the rest of the gang are on Eraklyon they stayed after the party seen as the next day was a saturday they would have a fun night together,

Now

Bloom woke up to see her fiance next to her,She smiled and looked down at their Engagment rings,She shaked sky slightly and smiled and looked at him and said"Good Morning,I woke you up because i got bored,Just staring at your face"she smirked

He chuckled and said"Morning princess,Soon to be Queen"Sky said winking at bloom,She slightly blushed and said

"Come on its time to get up"

"No im staying in bed with my Fiance"Sky said,Bloom rolled her eyes and snuggled closer and then realised she was naked and so was sky"Sky were naked"Bloom said,Looking at Sky she didnt rember untill after a while what happened last night she laughed at the thoughts of yesterday with her fiance

"Rembered did you?"Sky said smiling At his Beautiful Wife,He lifted the sheets and put his head under and said"Wow what an amazing view of your body"

"Stop it sky your making me feel uncomftable"She said Blushing,She lifted the sheets and covered her body fully so he couldnt see her naked body

he chuckled and said"You do know ive seen you naked before,So i can just imagine you naked in my head"He said,Thinking of bloom naked,He then shouted"Oh..Bloom you naughty Little girl"

"What?"Bloom asked confused

"Oh not you...the bloom in my head is naked and doing stuff,If you know what i mean"Sky said,Smirking and winking

"Omg Sky stop imaging me naked"bloom said"Or i'll ..."

"You'll what bloom? ripe my head off,Because we all know you love me to much and you'll want my body more"Sky said bringing Bloom closer

she giggled and kissed sky,They were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Who is it?"Bloom asked since sky was to busy nibbling her neck,He slowly tried going to her sholder and then her boobs,But she giggled and got up with the sheets around her,Leaving sky naked on the bed

"Miss Bloom?"Some one asked,Still knocking

"Yes"Bloom asked,From inside the bedroom

"Your Family And Skys family are requesting you two downstairs for breakfast in one hour and they asked me to inform you now so you could get ready"The maid said

"Oh okay Thankyou,Tell them we'll be there in an hour"Bloom said

The maid went downstairs and bloom rushed to sky and said"Im going in the shower first haha"

"No your not Im going first"sky said

"Oh yes i am"Bloom said

Sky pulled Bloom into his embrace and whispered something very dirty in her ear,Her eyes widened and she hit him in the arm and said"Ew Thats absouletley Gross"Sky smirked and said"Just think about the idea then,And dont worry I'll wait untill were married or the honey moon even"He said,Bloom giggled and Put one finger on his chin bringing his face closer to her lips,"No way"She said

"Hey i got an idea Lets shower together as a celebration for being Officialy Engaged"Sky said

"Of course why not"bloom said,Straight after sky picked her naked body up and swooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style,

Bloom got out of skys arms and got into the shower aswell as sky,They turned the water on and sky wrapped his arms around blooms waist and started kissing her

After their shower they got into their Royal Attire,Bloom was fixing her hair when sky appeared behind her and hugged her from the back and leaned his chin on her choulder hugging her,and he said"You look beautiful Bloomy"She smiled and said"I know"

She laughed and said"Im joking,You look quite handsome yourself"she twirled around and faced sky and gave him a peck on the lips and walked towards the door and said"Hurry sky its been an hour breakfasts starting"Bloom said

He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist and brought her closer,They walked out the room talking and Finally arrived at the dinning hall

All the winx and Specialists and Winx Were there and so were Blooms siblings and Blooms parents and Skys parents(Its a huge Long table)

They sat next next to King and Queen Erendor and Samara,And they were opposite Oritel And Miriam,

"I am very Proud of my Daughter in law,She has earned her queenix already,No where in the history of magix has that ever happened"Samara said

"Yes bloom dear we are very proud it Just proves you'll be an amazing queen someday"Miriam said

"Oh yes Sky that reminds me I forgot to tell you that...When you get married you and Bloom will Become King and Queen Or Eraklyon on your wedding day,Its written in the Eraklyon Book Of royals"Erendor said

"Its a tradition followed by all ancestas of Eraklyon"Samara added

Bloom Squeezed Skys hand tighter he looked at her and he wanted to kiss her so badly but it would be innapropriate so he waited a little while

They finished Breakfast,Sky led Bloom to their Bedroom and they got in bloom walked in straight away and Got a suprise kiss off sky,after a while they both pulled away and breathed

"Wow that was a very good suprise kiss"Bloom said

"Sorry i just wanted to kiss you so badly during dinner,You looked sexy as when you were talking but i controlled my self as the soon to be king"Sky said chuckling

Bloom hugged him and said"I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you and As soon as we are married,We are so Having kids i cant even wait"Bloom said

"Me ethier,But slow down now bloomy we have the wedding to get through"Sky said

"Yeah yeah whatever,Im still looking for names"Bloom said

"The best part will be the honey moon,Sex every night with my Bloomy Will be amazing"Sky said

"Umm..excuse me but who said every night?"She asked

"I did"

"Oh yeah we'll see about that sky"Bloom said,She giggled and grabbed skys hand and walked out they went to the lounge were all the gang was,They walked in and joined them

They sat next to brandon and stella

"Guys on a honey moon do you,do it every night?"Sky asked the group

"Yes"Riven said

"Of course"Brandon said

"SKY"Bloom shouted for mensioning it,he chuckled and said"See bloom you have to,Its a Honey moon"

"Girls help me out here"Bloom said

"Sky dont be an idiot and Brandon and riven shut up,Your definatley not getting any on our honey moon brandon"Stella said

bloom giggled at stellas words and then brandon said"Stell were not even engaged and your talking about our honeymoon"

Stella looked very angry and abit upset at brandons words"BRANDON SHUT UP YOU THICK IDIOT"Bloom shouted,She went to sit by stella and hugged her and consoled her,Brandon looked completley confused

All the girls left and the boys stayed in the lounge

I'll try my best to update A.S.A.P

Sorry for the short chapter im just in a rush


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hurray the 20th chapter,Finally The weddings soon,Honestly cant wait going to mention the perperations for the wedding in the 21st or 22nd chapter,Its too soon because they just had the engagment party and for my next chapter i might skip a few weeks

"Brandon thats a little harsh,Considering stella is one of them girls who already has her wedding planned out"Musa said,Bloom glared at musa full on making her cringe and look away,

Riven was amused by this and chuckled and said something under his breath Without him looking Bloom looked at him and said"What was that Riven"

"Ohh uh..nothing"Riven said

"No no go on say what you said"Bloom said

Riven walked out ignoring bloom,Weirdly Riven blushed at embarrasment,but it was unusual because he never was embarrased ever he was a 'im not scared of you badboy'He walked back in and ignored the look musa was giving him

"Bloom Honey our parents need to speak to us about something,They want us down in 5 minutes"Sky said

"Okay,Stel i'll be back and girls keep brandon away from stella and..."Bloom got interupted by sky

"I think they get the idea now come on hurry 4 minutes left"Sky said

They were holding hands and walking down to the office of King Erendor"Why do our parents get so irretated when were late?"Bloom asked trying to make a conversation

"I dont know,I wonder what they want to talk about!"Sky said

"Knowing our mothers its probably the wedding or Kids or another ball or something"Bloom said

A minute later they reached the office and walked in to see Their parents sitting at the table,with two spare seats they both went to sit down

"Ah good to see your early"Oritel said"For once"He mumbled under his breath

"I heard that daddy"Bloom said,Miriam and Samara laughed,Bloom rolled her eyes and Sky said "So why did you call us here"

"Oh yes we are here to discuss You two becoming King and Queen after your wedding"Erendor said

"And bloom dear after a 2-3 weeks we will start the wedding preperations,So both of you start picking Your bridesmaids and Groomsmen"Samara said

"We've already got that sorted"Bloom said

They carried on chatting and talking about the Wedding Preperations and Becoming King and Queen and about responsabilities

Bloom and Sky signed once they got out the office and sky said"God that was dragging"Bloom giggled and said"Yeah they made me yawn several times,I actually think im tired"

"If your tierd lets go to the bedroom"Sky said ,Winking

"Omg you always have to do that dont you"Bloom said,"Do What?"Sky asked"Make every little thing dirty"Bloom said

"I dont do that"sky said

"You so do"Bloom said,as she walked in and saw everyone was playing the xbox Racing game,it was verse Brandon,Riven,Timmy,Helia they were racing to see who finishes first and who finished last

"Go on Brandon"Sky said,Looking at the screen Sky sat down and took up The rest of the space on purpose,His legs were covering the rest of the space

"Sky"Bloom said,She tried pushing his leg off her space,but it was no use it was to hard and heavy

"Sit on my Lap,Theres loads of space in between my legs"Sky said,In a seductive tone of voice,She hit him playfully but then realised she had no option but to sit on his lap

She signed and said"Fine but dont touch me"He chuckled at the seriousness of her voice

she sat down and sky leaned his chin on her shoulder and both his arms were around her,He started kissing her shoulder leading up to her neck,She stopped him and shouted"Can i play?"

All the boys looked at her and laughed,"What are you laughing at me and Daniel always used to play these kind of games"Bloom said crossing her arms

"Haha yeah right a girly girl like you could never beat one of us"riven said

"Ohh yeah your on"Bloom said"To make it interesting lets make a bet"Bloom added

"Ok fine if your so sure of you winning whats the bet"Riven said"If i win you have to video yourself saying you love me and that you would have sex with me anyday and upload it on social media"Riven said

"Fine i will,If i win Me and the girls get to give you a full body make over and take a picture and keep the picture"Bloom said

"Bloom be careful Rivens the second best at these games,Skys first the riven then brandon then Helia and then Timmy"Stella said

"Fine game on"Bloom said grabbing the remote off brandon,First they had to choose the cars(In the game obvs),bloom chose a very good car and riven was shocked she even knew which car was which

1...2...3 GO,They started racing riven was driving as fast as he could and bloom then hit into his car on purpose and sais"Omg sorry im only a girly girl forgive i dont know how to play"Bloom said sarcastially

After the race was over Bloom won,All the girls were cheering and all the boys were shocked

"Well done bloom,Boo Riven"Sky said

"Dude you try racing her i bet you would lose"Riven said

"As if"Sky said

"Lets verse"Bloom said looking at sky

"Oh bloom please i wouldnt want to embarrase you"Sky said

"Fine,I'll make the bet with you to"Bloom said

"Alright,If i win you have to do it with me every day on our honeymoon"Sky said

"Fine and if i win you dont get any sex untill the wedding"Bloom said

"Ohhhh...Risky one sky i wouldnt do it"Brandon said

"Fine deal on"Sky said

they started racing and bloom was yet again ahead,But sky slowly was catching up they were neck to neck,Bloom then whispered in skys ear"Im pregnant"His eyes widened and he stopped

Everyone looked at him ,while bloom carried on racing,Finally she won and she laughed and said"I guess theres no sex for you"Giggling

"Bloom are...are you pregnant?"Sky said,Every ones eyes widened and they all staared at bloom

"No...when did i say i was pregnant"Bloom said everyone looked at sky

"Just now during the game"Sky said

"What when did i say that"Bloom said as everyone was looking at sky she winked and he knew that was her stratergy to winning the game whispering something in his ears

"Oh right never mind"sky said

"Okay now Riven and musa verse"Timmy said

"You so owe me i saved your ass"Sky whispered to bloom

"Whatever"Bloom said

"We are so not doing that bet,infact were doing the opposite we'll do it every single night,That you stay with me"He whispered

Bloom tried ignoring him but it was hard,He just kept speaking,she knew the perfect way to shut him up,She turned to face him and put her lips on his and started kissing him,He started kissing back

aisha watched as Bloom whispered something in skys ear and he nodded"Guys i just rembered my parents said for me and bloom to meet them now so we'll be back in an hour"Sky said

"Or maybe more,Who knows they'll probably chat all the way through"Bloom said

"Whatever guys your going to have sex we all know it,So just fucking go"Riven said rudely

"Shut up"Bloom said and she blushed and walked out,dragging sky along with her

Aisha sat there glaring at the door bloom and sky had just walked through she felt like punching bloom,She had to find a way to get bloom and sky to breakup

With Sky and Bloom

They got into skys room and locked the door,sky grabbed bloom and layed her on the bed and started kissing her and Necking her

While kissing he slowly Slipped his hands to her back,To the zip that was holding the whole dress up,He started to unzip her and he slid the dress off her so all she had on was underwear and Bra,He started to take his shirt,Trousers and Shoes off,Bloom quickly slid her heels off

She was very eager to start the love making,She started kissing him again,She then pulled away and giggling at the lipstick stains on skys cheeks and lips and neck

They got more and more intimate into the day

It was finally over after 1 and a half hours they were finished,They both got into the shower and got changed into royal attire,They left their hair wet,seen as it was a sunny day,So they decided it would dry in the sun

"Hey bloom why dont we go to masons beach birthday party today,Rember he invited us last night"Sky said

"Oh yeah its an amazing weather aswell,Lets ask the gang"Bloom said

they all agreed and Went to get ready for the beach birthday party

Sorry for the short chapter,But i have exams soon so i have to study


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They all nodded to the idea of going to their friend masons Beach birthday party,So they all went to their rooms and got ready

Bloom wore a bikini that was Light blue and The top part of the bikini was revealing,But she wore a Summer dress on top,She didnt want to walk around in a bikini in eraklyon because she was soon to be queen there

Flora,Tecna,Musa and Aisha wore Baithing suits

Musas was a dark shade of red

Floras was pink

tecnas was purple

aishas was green and yello

Stella wore a orange bikini with a dress on top

all the boys wore shorts and were topless accept helia and timmy who wore vests

They were all in the games room waiting for the Bloom to come,She finally finished and went into the games room all eyes turned on her,She giggled at skys reaction

and went up to him and said"As musa says,Close your mouth or flys will get in"She laughed,he chuckled and whispered in her ear"You are so getting in my pants tonight"She pushed him away and mouth 'as if'and then went to the gang,and said"Come on guys i'll portal you there"

They all jumped into the portal,All the boys were behind bloom so they all stared at her legs since her summer dress barely covered them it was kind of see through aswell so you could see her light blue bikini underneath it was the same shade as her summer dress which was also blue

They all arrived and Sky and Bloom were imediatley greeted by loads of people,Mason was skys friend and Brandons also,They all know that Mason has a huge crush on bloom,But what they found weird was bloom hardly knew him

Sky and Bloom were next to the bar when a handsome dark haired man approached them,He hugged sky and was talking

Masons POV

I was talking to Sky we used to be so close and bestfriends in fact but ever since,He met brandon we drifted apart it was a shame because he was really cool to hang out with

I turned to look at the red haired fairy,she was texting on her phone,But she looked up when she saw me staring at her beauty,She had an amazing Revealing bikini on she looked so hot

"And who may this lady be Sky"He said kissing blooms hand

Sky had a look of jelousy,But mason already knew who bloom was,sky didnt reply so bloom spoke

"Im Bloom Princess of Sparks"Bloom said

"Ohh sparks i swear i was bethrothed to one of their princesses but the deal was off,Because of this massive fight or something anyways im mason its nice to meet you bloom"i said looking bloom up and down

They walked away and so did i,I watched as the red haired fairy bloom,Held hands with sky man was he lucky,Just look at the true beauty she is,I wish i checked what she looked like before asking my parents to unbetroth us,I signed and looked away

After 20 mins

Skys POV

I was talking with bloom,She looked absouletley amazing i wanted her so badly,Our conversation was interrepted,I had my hands around blooms naked waist when mason walked up to us and said"Hey Again guys just to let you know everyones going into the beach now so you may want to join us i'll escort you"I was about to say no but bloom said

"Okay,Thankyou Mason and Happy birthday by the way"Bloom said

She stood up and pulled me along with her and i put my arm around her shoulder,He walked with mason

"So how old are you turning?"Bloom asked mason

"Im shocked sky hasnt told you about me,I though we were besties"he said in a joke like voice

Bloom giggled she looked so adorable when she did i felt like kissing her i smiled at her smile and we carryed on walking

Untill we approached the gang and walked up to them,And sat next to the on the sand,Bloom was about to sit down when i pulled her up to my lap,She just rolled her eyes and started a conversation with the gang

"This is kind of boring i though we would be in the water having a fight now"Bloom said

"Yeah me to"Musa added

"Shall we"Flora said

"Race you the last one there is going to be splashed by all of us"Bloom said as she ran off my lap and into the sea all the girls followed,all the boys decided to sit and stare at their girlfriends but what sky didnt know was they all stared at bloom

Bloom was splashing stella all the girls were and she was getting soaking wet

Minutes later,Bloom came out and ran to the guys her hair was soaking wet she grabbed the towel and she didnt realise all the specialists and mason watched her,She wiped her body,With the towel and the she screached "OMG"

Sky looked at her aswell as everyone else,Bloom ran to a boy and tapped him on the shoulder,The black haired boy turned around and hugged bloom they spoke for a while and bloom brought him to the gang

musa cleared her throat and bloom looked at her and then said"Oh yeah sorry guys this is josh"Bloom said

"hi"Josh said,Looking awkwardly at everyone"This is musa,Riven,stella,brandon,tecna,timmy,flora,helia,Sky and thats mason the birthday boy"

"Hey"Everyone said,Stella had a huge crush on josh

"Hey there josh how are you im sure you know who i am"Stella said

"Umm...sorry i dont"Josh said,Everyone laughed accept brandon who was pissed off

They all sat down and enjoyed chatting,Drinking,Splashing in the pool and Surfing

They had finished Surfing in the water,Bloom and tthe rest of the girls came out accept stella who was chasing after josh,They all sat down at the table for a meal,In their change of clothes they brought all the girls had summer dresses that werent that patterned and the boys had jeans and a top on

They sat down on one side of bloom was sky and on the other was Josh and on the opposite was mason and the rest of the gang was sat around the sqaure/rectangle table

They all chatted and ate

"So bloom,I recall that your engaged"Josh said

"Yeah how did you know"Bloom said

"Well first of all your rings diamonds are huge and second of all its plastered every where like gardenia and the whole of magix its on the news and newspapers everyones dying for the wedding"Josh said

"Wow really i didnt realise it was such a big deal to everyone else"Bloom said looking at sky

"Oh so this must be the lucky fella"Josh said,He shook hands with sky,"So josh anyone special in your life?"Bloom asked

"Yeah Amanda,Weve been going out for 2 years and i love her loads i think i might propose"Josh said

"Well good luck"Bloom said

sky untensed after knowing josh was in a commited relationship so he slowly became friends with Josh,Josh was really rich down on earth but it was only after high school around the time bloom left

"You know what guys i havent proposed yet but i will as soon as possible,But when and if she says yes then i want Bloom,Sky and Brandon to come aswell and You mas"Josh said

we all laughed"So how do you know mason?"Sky said

"Well i dunno i guess we ,met at a party and became better friends and he invited me tonight"Josh said

"Why didnt you bring amanda"bloom asked"I was really looking forward to meeting the famous amanda"Bloom added

"She was at the model station today she couldnt make it"Josh added

"Oh so what modelling station is she at?"Bloom asked

"The same one you used to be in i have no idea why you left you were amazing"Josh said

"Oh i left bec..."Bloom gotinterrupted by stella"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A MODEL"

"Calm down stel"Bloom said"I was a model before i met you guys and then i quite high school and modeling after i came to alfea"Bloom said

"Oh yeah i rember all the boys wanted you but you remained distance because they were all sloppy jerks that would use you for their virginity"Josh said

"Oh yeah i used them exact words,Cannot belive you still rember"Bloom said

After a while they were all quite tierd so they finished up and left back to Eraklyon they had all cameras flash in their faces the cameras tryed getting bloom but stella was always in the way trying to pose,One camera person pushed her to the floor,Bloom ran up to stella and picked her up and said"Stupid idiots"And left with stella brandon came and helped bloom carry stella in

They all went into the lounge and got change into pyjamas,They all wore their regular pyjamas

accept bloom and sky,Who had to dress royal even in their sleep,Bloom wore a Posh sleeping Dress that was cream and sky wore a pair of joggers and tshirt because he couldnt be asked following the rule

They all went into the lounge all the boys looked at bloom and smirked thinking of her in their minds they all started to watch a movie and eat pop corn and snacks

Bloom was on skys lap and had the bowl of pop corn in he hand she was casually watching the movie and when she accidently dropped some on her boobs it slid down her dress and she felt it and gasped sky chuckled

and put his hand down her dress at this point everyone was looking at them,He had his hand down and then he looked up to see everyone looking at them

He quickly pulled his hand out and covered smirked and tryed ignoring the girls glares

Bloom giggled and said"Ha thats what you get for shoving your hand down my top without even telling me"In a quiet voice she said it

"They all finally finished the movie and went to bed,Bloom didnt realise but her phone was missing,She went to bed with sky

Aishas POV

haha finally ive got her phone i can finally break up that slut who keeps seducing my Soon to be Boyfriend hes so hot wow he could so do better,Urgg i hate her my plan has to start as soon as possible Aisha though

She hid the phone under the pillow of her guest room bed and went to sleep dreaming about her and sky laughing at bloom

So i need suggestions on this,So please feel free to Message me

I need another 10 more reviews please


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Finally 'The Aishas Plan' Chapter excited or waaa?**

Sky woke up to find bloom still asleep he looked up to be blinded by the light coming from the curtains,He sat up and stretched,He looked over to bloom and slowly shaked her,She woke up and turned to see sky awake

"Ohh so your awake?"Sky said smirking knewing that he was the one that woke up bloom

"haha very funny,go away and let me sleep"(I always do this)Bloom said

he chuckled and said"But bloom today is a special day todays the day of your mother Suprise Birthday party"sky said

"Oh shit and it is"Bloom said as she shot up and looked at sky"Sky baby i was wondering"She said tracing her finger down his chest

"Hmm"Sky said

"If you could come to the party"Bloom said"I know you have a meeting but cant brandon or your father take it please"Bloom added with puppy dog eyes,He chuckled and said

"Of course anything for my Bloomy,I'll ask brandon to take the meeting off my hands"sky said

"Thank...you...so...much"Bloom said in between kisses,They got up and showered together and then came into their bedroom their hair was still wet,Bloom had a white towel around her body and sky had one around his waist,Bloom was standing infront of her dresses,She felt a tug at the bottom of her towel,She turned around to see sky standing there with a smirk

"Dont sky...nooo please its cold"She said

Sky smirked an eviler smirk and pulled her towel,It was now on the floor,He stared it made her feel so uncomftable,She walked up to him and pulled his towel off and said

"Revenge"With a smirk and he laughed and said"Bloom im a boy i wouldnt care if i was naked,Infact since the both of us are naked we could you know.."Sky said pulling bloom closer by her waist,He glanced at the bed gesturing her to get in

She laughed and started kissing sky,and then pulled away and grabbed her towel and said"Im a girl and thats not how things work sky"She said as she left to get changed it made him want her more

**At 5.00pm**

Bloom was wearing a Light blue and Light pink gown that had layers on it she wore her sparks crown and her eraklyon pendant and A pair of heels,She wore a few bangles and done her make up ready to get to her mothers suprise party

Sky wore his royal attire

bloom left for the lounge because thats were the specialists and Winx were,None of them accept brandon realised that sky was going with her,

Sky went to check on meetings arrangments before leaving they met up back in the bedroom sky was stunned at how bloom looked so were the gang,They went into the bedroom and bloom made a portal and they appeared at sparx at 5.45pm,The party started at 6.00pm so they checked preperations for the rest of the time

bloom wanted the party for her mother to be perfect so she checked every detail

**At Eraklyon(Samara&amp;Erendor are at the party)**

**Aishas POV**

Hahaha soon its time to start my plan,Skys in a meeting and when he recieves the message,he'll get angry and bloom wont have time to explain because sky will be to angry to even listen to her,So i'll be there and console him and he'll fall in love i better get changed into nice clothes,But i cant just get changed for no reason i need an excuse

aisha thought and thought then she poured a glass of wine but purposly tipped some on her top and said"Oops spilled some wine,I'll be back need to get changed"No one acknoweledged her existence they were all to 'loved up' to notice

i left into my guest chambers and found the perfect dress it was Green with a waist belt that was dark pink and pink high heels and i'll have my hair loose,Bloom seems to always do it and it attracts sky so maybe i'll take a few tips off that slut

i applied my lipgloss that was a pink colour but you couldnt see it because my lips were brown,Like a really dark colour and i applied dark green eye shadow light green just wasnt enough even though my dress was a light green

I slipped on my high heels and went back in to the room it was nearly 6.30 and thats when my plan excuted

**Sparks**

**Blooms POV**

My mother was so happy when she walked in,I told her it was fathers idea aswell and she said it was the best party ever she was so overjoyed that Samara&amp;Erendor were able to come

I was talking to guests and welcoming them into sparks

**Skys POV**

I was in blooms chambers freshening up when i heard my phone beep,I went over to blooms bed where my phone was placed i turned it on and checked to see a text from

_From:Bloomy_

_To:Sky_

_Hey Sky i have something to tell you sorry for texting you this but i didnt want to face you while doing this,I think we should break off our engagment i dont think i love you anymore_

_Im sorry_

_Bloom xx_

Skys heart sank a little his eyes became wattery,But why would she do this,He didnt understand at all what did he do wrong'She doesnt love him anymore'There must be something wrong,i quickly Wiped my wattery eyes and left with my phone downstairs,Into the garden there i saw bloom talking to the guests

**No POV**

Bloom was talking when sky,Looking furious at bloom walked up to her he put on a smile and said to the guest"Could i borrow my Fiance for a second"

They nodded

"Okay one sec sky,So what happened after that"Bloom said to the guests carrying on their convo

"Bloom I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU"sky said,Bloom could see the anger in his eyes and she was afraid

"Oh...okay i'll be back just a second"Bloom said,leaving the guests and Holding skys dead hard hand grip,It was hurting her but she didnt speak or say anything as Sky led bloom upstairs to her room

They entered Sky locked the door,and Bloom looked at him with worrie"Sky honey whats wrong"Bloom said

"Dont fucking honey me"Sky said

"WHAT THE HELL SKY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM"bloom shouted

"My problem?"Sky answered

"yes your fucking problem one minute your happpy and the next your furious"Bloom said

"Its not my fault my fiances just fucking broken up with me because she apparently never loved me"Sky said calming down abit,Sky looked at her e saw a confused expression on her face

"Sky what are you talking about"Bloom asked

"This"Sky said showing his phone to bloom,She read the text and her eyes went wide,She looked up at him and said

"Sky honestly believe me i didnt send that"Bloom said

She went to sky and he hugged her and said"I love you Bloom,I shouldve known it wasnt you who sent the text"

"Yes you shouldve known i always call you 'sky baby' in my texts how could you forget that"Bloom said

He kissed her and they freshened up and left for the party,They decided to sort this matter out after the party

**Eraklyon**

aisha looked worryed she was expecting a furious sky by now it was 8.00pm and still no sign of the two,She got tired during it but stayed awake,Suddenly they saw A blazer firey Portal and all their eyes saw a furious looking bloom and sky come out of the portal,

Without speaking a word they left the room everyone looked at eachother and asked whats going on with their eyes

**At Skys Chambers**

Bloom sat on the bed and sky joined her,"But the thing i dont get is if diaspros in the omega dimension but who else wants to break us up"Bloom said

"Dont worry bloom,This person will never be succesfull we will have to be careful and not tell anyone about this accept Stella And Brandon,Their the only ones we can trust right now"Sky said

"I like it when your serious"Bloom said seudcetively

he pulled her closer and kissed her and a smile appeared on her lips and sky looked at bloom and said"What are you smiling at?"Bloom giggled and said

"Just the fact that every night after the wedding day,We'll be like this and i absoultley cannot wait"Bloom said

"Me ethier,You know i think we should make up a rule"Sky said

"And whats that?"Bloom answered

"We should sleep naked after marriage of course every night"Sky said

"No way"Bloom said

"I'll take that as a 'I'll think about it' answer"Sky chuckled

"Im still thinking about the person who sent the text i mean what are they going to gain by breaking us apart"Bloom said

"Dont worry detective bloom We'll figure this out tommorow lets get some sleep"Sky said snuggling closer to bloom and wrapping his arms around her she layed her head on his chest and they fell asleep

Ohh what will happen?

BTW I NEED I DEAS PLEASE COMMENT AND HELP ME,AND THANKYOU FOR THE SUGGESTIONS THEY WERE REALLY HELPFULL


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Does Aisha get caught?

Bloom woke up to see Sky wasnt in bed,She got up and showered and came out with her hair soaking wet,The balcony doors were open the breeze was coming out Today was the day that would be their Alfea Graduation party,Then Bloom would become a married woman and rule Eraklyon with Her husband,She couldnt wait

She wanted to have an amaing future,With sky she was so excited,She couldnt wait at all,The wedding preperations were going on,The wedding was exactly in a month

Bloom went into her bedroom after changing into a Royal gown,She had to wear because she was soon to be queen,It was Light blue and White,She sat on the bed,with her legs off the side,She leaned next to sky,Putting her lips on his cheek,She kissed his cheek and Suddenly she felt

Big arms grab her and hug her,She smiled up at sky,Who kissed her on the head"Get up lazy"Bloom said,Still in his warm embrace

He chuckled and said"Why we have no plans today do we"bloom nodded and said"While you lazy ass was asleep,Me,My mother and Your mother,Stella and Daphne decided to Get the wedding date done,So its decided"Bloom said

"Whens our wedding?"Sky asked curiously

"Its in exactly a month"

"A Month!"

"Yes thats why we have a lot of planning and first of all We are going shopping TODAY for our clothes"Bloom said

"But why so soon,Not that im complaining"Sky said,Putting his hand up in surrendor position

"Well Our parents want an heir to the throne as soon as possible and they want us to become King and Queen quickly"Bloom said

"Alright i guess i better get up, and shower but i wish you could come with me"Sky whispered in her ear loudly

"You missed your chance by waking up so late"Bloom sai smiling

"Shouldve woken me up"Sky said

"No way its not like im your wife or something"Bloom added,Smiling knowing she would be in a month

"Get used to it bloom in a month everyday you'll wake up next to me"Sky said smirking thinking about bloom being his wife

"Shh now get in the shower,Im going to kill you if we are late with my wedding dress designers appointment,You and your groomsmen better choose nice choices im not aloud to help you but stella is"She said smirking evily

"Hahaha,I thought you loved me"Sky said

"I do"Bloom said

"Yeah thats why you get stella to go shopping with us,She'll ripe us apart limb by limb"Sky said

"Oh sky"Bloom said laughing

Sky got up,He was completley naked,Bloom Stopped laughing and turned around to see her fiance standing in a seductive pose,She laughed even more,He raised his eyebrow and winked,He was leaning against the pole of the bed,That were very long

She stood up and went to the dresser,Sky was still in his 'position'She laughed to herself,He walked to her behind and Hugged her and said"What you laughing at?"Bloom gasped"Sky your naked"She moved away and said"Dont you dare ruin my hair or makeup of clothes or anything else"Sky smirked and walked closer,He hugged bloom with his head hanging off her shoulder

He smirked while looking over to her zip,He started unzipping it,To his suprise bloom didnt react she just stood,There he knew what that ment,He carried on untill the dress came flying off,She stood there with her stapless bra and matching knickers,

She still had her crown on her head,Sky gently took it off trying not to pull her hair,He placed it on the dresser and walked back to bloom he picked her up and placed her over the bed,And was on top of her

"We need to Prepare for the wedding right"Sky said,Bloom nodded looking confused,"So lets practice for after our ceremonie,The part when we come back into the bedroom as Husband and Wife"

Bloom giggled and kissed sky slowly took blooms under garments off and he started kissing her allover her body,There 'Nearlly' wasnt one place he missed,he slowly,Bloom brought her mouth back up and Sky started kissing blooms neck,while doing so he slowly placed himself in position and Put himself in to bloom,She moaned slowly

Sky knew for sure,No matter how many times he and bloom ' did it' he still wouldnt get enough he needed her,Her love was a drug to him,He needed it constantly

After their love making,They both ended up showering,Bloom wore tthe same dress because she didnt want the others questions it(P.S it didnt get dirty,They didnt do it with the dress on so its perfectly hygenic)

They both went downstairs to see the Gang and Parents sitting in the Living room,(Its bigger because they are royalty,Its gigantic infact)They went to were the gang were and bloom said"Finally managed to wake sky up,Come on lets go"Everyone in the gang Smirked knowing what bloom and sky had just done in their bedroom

"Good luck,We would come but Me and Oritel have to get back to sparks We have duties and Skys parents have Eraklyon to take care of"Miriam said

"But honey we cannot wait to see the dress"Samara said

Bloom hugged them both and Said good bye after stepping into the portal,They were going to Magix the best Wedding dress shop,The Queens Samara and Miriam wanted the best for bloom and so Did stella

They were in magix with millions of thousonds of People souronding them,Ever since the Engagment between Bloom and Sky the papparazi were getting crazy to know the gossip first

"Princess Bloom what are you doing here today in magix"A reporter said,a whole load of people were videoing taking pictures or recording her

"We are here today in magix For Wedding Shopping now if you would excuse me"Bloom said princess mannerly and walked next to sky away from the crowd

The gang were speaking amongst themselves

"Okay heres the deal,Sky cannot see bloom in her dress not untill the wedding and Bloom you cant see Sky in his tux,Everyone else can see what ever they want,All the girl come with me and bloom We'll go dress shopping for bridesmaids outfits"Stella said,She took a breath and carried on"And Boys you all go With sky,I'll come later and approve of the tuuxes and Sky your royal attire better be nice other wise you know what will happen"Stella finally finished

"You'll what stella beat me up...Oh im so scared"Sky mockingly said

"No i'll kill bloom"Stella said smirking

"STELL"Bloom shouted

"I was joking as if i would ruin an oppurtunity for me to be a bridesmaid"Stella said being her self obssesed self

"Typical Stella its not your wedding"Musa said

They started arguing

Aisha watched as sky pulled bloom out the group circle,No one noticed their eyes were on stella and musas arguement.

"Bloom what about the text what are we going to do if the person strikes again"Sky said

"We need to keep it a secret,Dont tell anyone not untill we are in a secure room with stell and brand"

"Alright be careful though bloom I wouldnt want anything bad happening to my Beautiful fiance now could i"Sky said,Pulling bloom closer

He kissed her on the lips and then bloom pulled away when she felt several cameras taking photos,She rolled her eyes at the cameras

"Ffs cant we get any privacy"Bloom said annoyed,Sky agreed,He was about to have a make out session but the paparazi had to ruin it

They went to the rest of the gang,and They finally left before they did they hugged,Bloom said"I'll miss you sky"

"I'll miss you to baby"Sky said

"Marriage turns heros into pussys"Riven said as he watched bloom and sky,Everyone heard this so did sky and bloom

"Shut up Riven"Sky said

"Or what You'll get your fiance on me"Riven said sarcastically

"Yes"Bloom said,She added"Riven do rember im the most powerful fairy in the entire universe i have the dragon fire,Your nothing compared to my powers"Everyone looked at bloom and laughed she had just owned riven

"Shut up,Red head,Just cause your hot doesnt mean you can destroy the world"Riven said

"Dude"Sky said

"Ewww Gross"Bloom screached

"Haha"Riven said

"Now thats over come on guys lets get this stupid shopping over with"Brandon said

"Brandon this is not stupid shopping its serious shopping for the biggest day of blooms whole entire life"Stella said

"Well technically,The biggest day of her life was the day she was born"Tecna said

"I actua..."Stella was about to say something angrilly

"Guys,Stop it,This is suppose to be a fun shopping trip STOP FUCKING ARGUING Now lets go girls and sky make sure you pick something nice not the first thing you see"

"Okay baby see you later"Sky said,Giving bloom a kiss on the cheek and leaving with the boys

With the girls

"Oh my gosh,Ive never seen any dresses like this,They are all so beautiful"Flora said

"Flora calm down"Musa said

"Its normal especially for someone like flora who doesnt shop with expensive brands"Stella said,They all silently agreed flora wasnt the kind of girl who bought stuff with good brands,She only bought stuff on sale,Even if she didnt like wearing it she had to she couldnt afford it

For example right now she was wearing Pink leggings,The top part had a whole in it,But she covered that with her Kind of cream Top that was sleeveless,It wasnt cream anymore in fact the top used to be white but it turned cream and no its a greyish colour because of the dirt

Flora felt hurt that no one Stood up for her

They tried wedding cake samples and wine,They tried bridesmaids dresses on

The first one was aishas choice it was a green heart shaped dress that had a strap on one side the strap was a lighter shade of green it went half way through the dress

The second one was Musas choice it was red,It went to her knees and it was a tight dress that had a few sequins through the neckline,it had sleeves that were red but transparent and glittery at the same time

The third one was Tecnas choice,It was a purple simple dress that went to the floor,There was a slit cut half way through the dress,The dress screamed the words 'Technology Dress'The girls giggled a little at this

The fourth dress was floras choice it was a plain dress that wasnt exciting to see in anyway,It was the casual summer dress that you would wear on your average everyday wardrobe,They all frowned a little,Thinking the same thing about the dress

"Wow...uhh Nice umm...choice flo"Bloom said

"Flora how much is the dress?"Musa said,Knowing exactly why she chose it

"Uh its £25 Bucks"Flora said

"Oh my gosh are you fricken serious,Theres no need to worry about the fricken prices,Samaras treating us to the dresses we declined but she wouldnt take a no as an answer,I cant belive you chose that because you found it cheap this is blooms wedding,Not some cheap party at an apartment"Stella said angrily

Bloom walked up to stella and hugged her and stella whispered"A fucking cheapskate"Bloom giggled and said"I know like ffs"They joked about it

The Fifth dress was chosen by daphne who wasnt a bridesmaid,But offered to help,Daphne refused to become a bridesmaid,Especially after she had the winx,Bloom didnt need an extra dress to worry about

Daphne chose a a pale pink dress that was a floor length it was a one shoulder,Strap dress,and it had Little flowers going around the neckline,The flowers blended in with the dress as well as the waist belt,It was gorgeous

The Sixth dress was chosen by stella it was a yellow halter dress,It flowed beautifully to the floor and it had sequins for the waist belt,Stella being stella picked out the shoes and pursee aswell They looked beautiful together

After a while of thinking and trying dresses on they decided what their bridesmaids outfit would be,(Its going to be a suprise to you guys so im not going to tell you)

They started looking for Blooms Perfect wedding dress,While bloom was trying dresses on Stella decided to check how the boys were doing

She made a portal,To were they were

She arrived to find the boys arguing

"Stop"Stella screached"Whats going on here have you decided"Stella added

"No,They keep arguing over which colour looks manly and which looks girly"Helia said reffering to Sky,Riven,brandon and timmy

"Right thats it,Im missing out on seeing my gorgeous bestfriends wedding dress,Because of you idiots now pay attention"Stella said

She got interrupted by an angry blooms phone call

"Stell where are you?"Bloom asked through the phone

"Im with the boys their arguing and now there fighting oh no...shit got to go bloom"Stella said

She tried stopping the fight they were all fighting and arguing they all stopped when they noticed A portal being opened up in the shop out stepped Bloom in a wedding dress

"What the hell is going on here"Bloom said worried when she saw the ties and tuxes on the floor ripped up and the chairs and tables knocked over,With one of the mirrors was half shattered

Everybody in the room was to shocked at how stunning she looked,They didnt even notice how mad she was

"SKY"bloom called she appeared right in front of him,She kept clapping her hands he finally realised bloom was infront of him

"Bloom... "Sky couldnt finish because he looked her up and down"Your ...uh"He said pointing at the wedding dress

"HOLY SHIT"Bloom said as she noticed she was wearing a wedding dress,She stopped worrying about that when she saw sky had a bruise at the side of his cheek,She put her hand on it and healed it and then she went to riven who had a gash on his hand and it was bruised,It was glass inside his hand,She healed it

She walked up to brandon who was still staring as well as the others"Anything wrong with you"Bloom asked

"No"He said shaking his head

"Accept staring problems"Bloom said while laughing

she stood infront of everyone and said"So now that you have seen me how do i look in white because im not sure if this is the dress of not"Bloom said,Talking to sky mostly

"You...Uhhh...look Absoultley Beautiful"Sky said struggling to keep his words on the right track

"Really"Bloom said

Sky walked up to his fiance and put his hands around her back and kissed her,Straight after he said"Yes really"She laughed"Okay so stell you sort the boys out and come straight back to me when their done send them home then their of no use"Bloom said eyeing sky

"Hey i think you'll find were very useful"Brandon said,With riven nodding behind him

"Yeah okay then"Bloom said mockingly

"Now chop chop ive got dress shopping to do byee,Love you Sky"Bloom said leaving

"Love you to"Sky shouted as he watched his beautiful bride to be walk through the doors

"Wow she looked smoking"Riven and brandon said,with timmy and helia agreeing

Sky was thinking about bloom to much to Hear what the guys were saying about his fiance

Next chapter will be updated in 2 days or so,Cant wait for the wedding soon,I need MORE FOLLOWERS TO THIS STORY AND REVIEWS COME ONE PEOPLE AND IDEAD PRETTY PLEASE,THANKYOU FOR THE AMAZING IDEAS IVE HAD I APPRICIATE IT!


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

The boys had all chosen their tuxes,Sky didnt need to because in eraklyon it was a tradition to The Royal Special Attire Of Eraklyon,Bloom had chosen her dress and accesories and The next day she was going to have proffesional makeup artists come in so she could test what kind of style she wanted,Also her shoes were an expensive make aswell as her flowers

They were all back in Eraklyon,They had to go back to Alfea and Red fountain to carry on with their studies,Bloom and Sky made a schedule with the wedding plans and their schools

They were all in their seperate bedrooms as couples,Bloom walked staright in and Said

"Sky we have to tell Stella and Brandon Like right now,Im scared this person could do harm to any one close to us"Bloom said,A Little freaked out and scared

"Your right Baby,Lets go to their room"Sky said pulling bloom into his embrace

They locked their bedroom door and left for Brandon and Stellas bedroom,They knocked and walked in without even waiting for them to replie for the knock they were desperate to tell them

"Guys we were having a couple moment just then and you ruined i..."Stella stopped speaking as she got off brandons lap and noticed bloom and skys serious faces they were upset and she was bestfriends with bloom so she could tell

"Whats happened guys?"Stella said

"Whats going on why are you both so upset"Brandon said

Bloom sat down on the bed next to stella

"Guys theres someone out to break us up"Bloom said

"What how i thought diaspro was in the omega dimension"Brandon said

"She is,We even checked shes still in a block of ice stuck there she cant come out after the night she lashed out at bloom"Sky said

"So else could it be,And how do you know their out to get you"Stella said

Sky lifted his phone and showed the text to stella and brandon,Their eyes went wide and they were thinking

"Who knows what they'll do,Rember diaspro kidnapped Several people i knew just so she could get sky,What if this person is out for sky"Bloom said

"Who do you think it is"Stella sai

"Do the others know"Brandon asked

"We dont know, and you guys are the only ones that know,For all we know"Sky said

"What if they accuse you of something like big like cheating on eachother"stella said

"Thats the thing its a big risk,We need you help catching this twat of a criminal"Bloom said

"Okay bloom we'll defo help"Brandon said,Stella nodded agreeing

"Why dont we just get Timmy or Tecna to strack down your phone and the person thats got it is the thief or get the guards to search the Castle grounds and tell everyone its because you lost you designer necklace"Stella said

Everyone looked wide eyed at stella

"What are you all staring at"Stella screached

"Your amazing stell"Bloom said,Jumping a hug on stella,they both giggled and They started their plan

"How about we try the one with the guards but we'll need a distraction so everyones out of their rooms"Sky said

"I'll handle that With the girls and brandon can handle the boys"Stella said

"me and sky will act normal just in case the persons keeping an eye on us"Bloom said

"I have a suspicion on who it is,But im not going to say anything just in case"Stella said

"Stell is it the person who i think it is"Bloom said

The boys looked at eachother and the girls mouthed the name to eachother

"Okay me and bloom have the same suspion,But what about you guys"stella said

"I dont,i trust all the boys"Sky said

"Same here"Brandon said

"Me to i wouldnt get suspicious on the boys,But theres that really pervy boy,The one we went to his party the other day the beach birthday party"Bloom said

"Mason...Yes i thought it was just me that noticed he was staring at bloom and flirting with her"Sky said

"Yep dude i saw it to he proper checked her out when you werent looking"Brandon said

"Eww pervert"Stella said,They all laughed

"Any way we only have tonight to execute this plan because tommorow were going back to school,Lets join everyone in the lounge before everyone gets suspicious"Sky said

Sorry its a really short chapter but i havent had time this week,I'll try update tommorow,Sorry everyone!

P.S i need followers a.s.a.p otherwise im might stop writing this story


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25

Bloom,Sky,Brandon and stella were walking down the corridor leading to the gigantic lounge that the rest of the gand were hannging out in

Bloom sat next to Sky and they started discussing made Sure all girls stayed in their positions and didnt go out the room and brandon made sure all the boys stayed

The guards Searched every inch of the castle,Soon after a little while of searching they stormed into the lounge and imediatley walked up to bloom and sky,The couple stood up and Sky said"Excuse me guys me and bloom have some Eraklyon matters to handle"He said grabbing hold of her hand and Walking out as well as the guards

They all Went to Skys room and locked the door"What did you find?"Bloom said

"We searched every single room and we finally have found your phone Princess Bloom"One of the 3 guards said

"Where did you find it and who had it,I demand to know"Sky said

"We found it in Princess of Tides room"The second guard said

"AISHAS ROOM?"Bloom said in absoulte utter shock

"What..That witch"Sky said

"Why would she do that"Bloom said,Upset knowing one of the girls was the cause to this and was trying to Break bloom and sky up,It sunk into her heart she had pure anger inside of her,

She unlocked the door looking angry as ever with sky following behind her just as angry,They had no idea that it was going to be aisha they thought it would be someone that they didnt know even existed

They stormed into the lounge and bloom went right in front of aisha and slapped her hard on the face,They all looked shocked,Aisha just laughed

"Bloom What the hell are you doing"Flora said

"Bloom its aisha isnt it"Stella said,Knowing aisha was the one who sent the text

Bloom nodded"You are a fucking slut"Stella screamed in aishas face

"Whats happened guys,Can someone fill us in"Musa said motioning the confused gang behind her

"I'll tell you"Stella said full on glaring at aisha

Stella explained everything everone went wide mouthed

"what the fucks wrong with you,Are you some sort of syco chick,Yeah you liked sky,Didnt mean you could Break the couple up you stupid idiot"Riven said

"Who would even do that"Bloom said quietly she was on the verge of tears

"Come on baby its fine she would have never suceeded anyway"Sky said as he pulled bloom into a hug and kissed her on the head

up untill now Aisha was quite but after the scene she just witnessed she couldnt take it

"Oh come on sky we all know that your marrying that slut,Because you have no other choice other wise you would have found the girl of your dreams Which is me you may not reali..."Aisha got cut off by Stella

"Are you fucking serious"Stella said so angry and annoyed

"Brandon sort out you Barbie doll"Aisha said

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY"Bloom screamed before brandon

"I said sor.."She got interrupted by a massive slap

Given by yours sincereley Bloom

"You know what Aisha you fucking Twat weve had about enough of you,First you try seduce sky,Then you go dressing like a prostitue to get his attention and then you try sitting by him and hugging him then you Try and fucking break us up,are you taking the piss seriously"Bloom screamed at aishas face

Bloom had Sky on one side of her and stella and brandon on the otherside,Supporting her 100%

"And then you have the guts to call me a slut and question skys love for me and then you start calling my best friend a Barbie Doll"Bloom took a breath and was about to carry on but stella being the good friend she is decided to Interrupt because she saw bloom was out of breath

"I No Not Just i but the whole gang have hated you eversince and rember that night we had a movie night and you practically came naked just to get attention did you realise no one wanted to even look at you,I mean i get why they would want to look at you your fat as a pig"Stella said

"i agree,I hated you ever since and the only reason we let you join the winx club was because your stupid parents threatened alfea"Musa said

"What her parents threatened Alfea are you serious,Your pathetic aisha"Brandon said

"You stupid cunts are all idiots i hate you all,Accept Sky i love you,You deserve better than bloom"Aisha said

"Get lost Your like a diaspro number two,And Guess what aisha,I dont love you infact i dispise you,Guess who i love...Bloom you idiot get it into your thick brain"Sky said

"Yeah whatever Sky"Aisha said,Rolling her eyes

"Are you thick or what,Fine i'll prove it"Sky said

He stood infront of bloom and said"Bloom i love you from the bottom of my heart and i always will,I want to spend the rest of my life with you you are my dream girl and no One could ever replace you,I cant wait till you become my Wife and My queen every time i see the sight of you my eyes melt,Thats how amazing you are bloom you have the greatest personality and greatest spirit ever and i love you for that"Sky said as he Looked into her eyes,His eyes wandered down to the sight of her lips,He slowly kissed her making the kiss as deep as possible

"Sky stop kissing Your Ex fiance"Aisha said

Sky laughed and said"Seriously for fucksake if that didnt convince you then what will"

"Shes crazy dude just take her away"Helia said

"Your right helia,Guards empty everything in her guest room and shove them onto a ship and Put her on the ship and push her down into Tides The smallest planet ever"Stella said

"And the most unfashionable i mean look at what shes wearing"Bloom pointed out they all agreed and laughed

"I love you to Sky"Bloom said as she kissed sky with True passionate love

Aisha was being pushed into the ship by two strong guards They Locked her into her seat and held her in tight the ship flew up

"I vow down to myself i'll have sky no matter what he'll be forced to love and that stupid idiot slut that ruins my future with sky will become mine and only mine,I guess im officially out the winx club and my parents cant do nothing about it,Because bloom is Soon to be Queen of Eraklyon,But i still have my chances at Alfea and Red fountain i'll maybe just get a fake boyfriend and bretend to visit him,But instead watch sky"Aisha thought

ohhh So aisha got court and now is officially out the winx club but that still doesnt stop her,Thankyou all so much for such amazing ideas,And i still need followers to this story i only have 12.I mean come on i need more than 12 Please

And more ideas Please!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bloom awoke to the sight of the shinning sun,Blinding her eyes,She Turned her face into the pillow with the strong arms wrapped around her keeping her warm,She moved about,She seemed very nervous

Bloom hugged Sky even tighter Which made him wake up,He looked down at a nervous bloom who was bitting her nail

He chuckled to himself seeing her so nervous

"Whats wrong Bloomy"Sky said,Putting the palm of his hand on her face,She looked up at him and Put her hand on top of his one"Nothing Sky im just nervous,Tommorows our wedding,I mean its meant to be the best day of my life,And i want it to be perfect,What if something goes wrong"

"Trust me bloom nothing will go wrong my mother has atleast checked everything about 20 times and with you as a bride everyone will be to busy staring at you instead of causing trouble"Sky said

"Ohh sky!"Bloom said as she cracked up laughing"Okay lets get up we have to prepare"Bloom said as she pulled herself out of bed

"I cant wait to become your Wife"Bloom said as she walked over to her dresser

"I cant wait to become your Husband"Sky said,as he dragged himself out of bed dreading the day of preperations with his crazy 'Every thing needs to be perfect'Mother

"I know how you feel i have to deal with stella,Their exactly a like with the obbessive need of everything needing to be perfect"Bloom said as she knew what sky was thinking,Stella was a controll freak when it came to weddings and so was Queen Samara,

Bloom thought to herself,If this was blooms wedding and Queen Samara was going crazy about it imagine what Queen Samaras reaction to her own wedding was

"What you laughing about"Sky said while he walked over to bloom and hugged her tightly from the back

"I was just thinking about Your mothers Reaction to the wedding"Bloom said giggling at the thought

"You look so cute when you giggle"Sky said smiling at her giggling

"You look so handsome everything you breath"Bloom said,Smiling a devilish smile

"I know that bloom"Sky said as he mockingly Pushed one of his bangs out of his face. Bloom just kept laughing and giggling

She immediatley stopped when she realised they only had 30 minutes to get ready untill breakfast she didnt want to be late because she was late yesterday and Queen Samara wasnt happy about it at all

"Okay come on time to get ready"Bloom said

"What your fiance doesnt get a Good morning kiss"Sky said with puppy dog eyes

"No"Bloom said cheekily as she started applying her make up

Sky was about to kiss her when they heard a knock at the door

"Who is it"Sky said

"Your majesty the King and Queen are requesting you come down in 30 Minutes for breakfast,Queen Samara has alot to discuss with you"

"Okay we'll be there"Bloom shouted

Sky went to get ready and bloom did to,Bloom wore a Royal gown as the Future Queen she had to look the part,The gown was A royal blue it was a halter neck dress,That went to the floor and was Big and puffy from the waist down,It had silver sequins on it,She had matching heels

sky wore royal Eraklyon outfit that was Blue and White

Skys eyes melted as he saw bloom,She Grabbed his hand and said"No time to stare come on weve got 2 minutes till its been 30 minutes"

"Good morning Youve finally arrived i have so much to discuss bloom"Samara said as she motioned bloom to sit next to her

"Samara Dear give bloom the chance to eat breakfast"Erendor said

"Ok fine Hurry up And meet me In the Royal office,Sky Dear escort bloom there"Samara said as she walked off with papers in her hand

"Okay mother"Sky said

After breakfast they went to The office and discussed plans

"Okay Bloom dear see you later for more plans Just hurry and get to the dress fitting with the girls"Samara said as she motioned bloom and sky to hurry with their plans

"FFeww"Sky said

"What?"Bloom asked to confused

"My mother spoke to much she confused me with my own wedding"Sky said

"Skyy!I think its cute she wants everything to be perfect and so do i,So leave it"Bloom said

"Oh im sorry bloom did i upset you,Why dont you join me in the bedroom so i can Make you feel more relaxed"Sky said as he grabbed blooms hand and Rubbed it against his Private Area as a joke

"Sky,We cant have pictures of us in the newspaper of me touching you in the middle of the castle"Bloom exclaimed

"Or can we"Sky said

"No we cant"Bloom said"I have to go now,To the dress fitting,I want it to fit me perfectly and the girls are going to need theirs fitted to,So see you later"Bloom said as she let go of skys hand and kissed him on the cheek and Left to find the girls waiting for her in the front of the gardens with a portal opened

"Come on Slow coach you have all the time in the whole world to be kissing your fiance"Stella said,Bloom blushed a little red

They arrived at the shop there werent that many differences,The dresses fitted okay only a few changed

Blooms dress needed to be tighter seen as bloom had lost weight

Stellas stayed exactly the same

Musas need to be longer

and So did tecnas

Floras back didnt zip up so she need to make her dress larger for her stomach as well as her back,Because she had gained a little weight from eating so much food

Finally they had finished up and arrived at Eraklyon at 6.00pm ,They desided to get half an hours relaxing time so they went their seperate ways

All the boys were playing games in the lounge(Minus sky)

Stella went into her bedroom and sorted out more plans and clothes,Hair,Nails,Accesories and other stuff

Musa went to her room and relaxed on the bed chilling and listening to music

Flora went to the gardens to sit down and relax

Tecna went on with her gagdets

Bloom went to her bedroom to freshen up,She was going to meet Samara,But she realised someone was in the bathroom,She sat on her dresser(Shes already moved in)and fixed her hair

She sat on the bed,half sat and half layed,And stared at her phone the amount of text messages she had congratulating her,She couldnt answer half of them there were to many

She was to in her gaze to realise sky came out the bathroom with a towel around his waist,His wet naked chest shinning in the sunlight coming from the opened balcony doors

"Bloom Honey whats wrong?"Sky asked as he layed next to her

"Oh..uhh nothing"Bloom said

"You sure you seem tired?"Sky said

"No...well yes but ive got a busy scheldule"Bloom said"Oh yeah i have to meet your mother now"Bloom said as she was about to stand up,Sky pulled her back

"Bloom you arent going no where get some rest,Your tireded out,Your eyes have gone red"Sky said

"But i hav..."She got interupted by skys strong arms pulling her into bed

"Umm sky can i..."Bloom started but was interrupted

"No"Sky said

"So im not allowed to take my shoes off"Bloom said while giggling she yawned straight after

"No your not,But i am"Sky said as he pulled blooms heels off,He took her tiara and Accesories off and placed them on her dresser

"Im Going to stay with you for a while we can go back down when you wake up all preperations are sorted,So we may aswell rest"Sky said

"phheww okay"Bloom said as she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders

Bloom was nervous and excited at the same time so was sky They were going to be standing in front of hundreds or god knows how many? people,Saying they want to marry eachother and kissing eachother

But they were both excited,Bloom gazed off asleep aswell as sky,Samara came storming in she saw Bloom and Sky peacefully asleep They looked so cute together,She smiled she had come in to give them a row,But she ended up leaving the couple alone

She decided to give them a break

Next chapters the wedding,I need ideas on the "I object"Part and Aisha Please I'll update as soon as possible,Still need followers and Reviews i really wanna reach 100 reviews


	27. Chapter 27

FINALLY THE WEDDING CHAPTER WOOP WOOP!

Anyways i havent got the links to the outfits yet but i promise as soon as i find nice dresses,I'll find links to,I only have Blooms So far,I just havent had time for it yet but i'll try to get it done as soon as possible

Sky woke up to the sound of Stella storming in,He looked up to see stella,Standing looking at him with a crossed face and her hands crossed,She was tapping her foot on the hard wood floors,Waiting for sky to get out of his thoughts

Bloom then awoke and Looked up at sky"Morning"She said as she pecked him on the lips,He smiled and kissed her passionatley

"Uhhh..mmmmm"Stella said,as she was still stood in the same Exact position as last time

"Ohh stel,When did you get there"Bloom said

"I got here when you two lazy asses where still asleep,When its your fricken wedding day"Stella said

"Ohhhh ...Myyyy ...Godddd"Bloom said

"Whats wrong"Sky asked

"Its My wedding Day...Omg help me breath please,i cant believe this the day every girl dreams of and today is mine Yay,oh god i better get up and get ready"Bloom said with excitment filled all over her body

"Bloom honey calm do..."Sky got interrupted by blooms hug

"Today we are going to be an Official married Couple,I cant even wait"Bloom said

"Okay now enough both of you get up i'll give you an hour and a half to shower or bath,And then i'll meet you here and drop you both off to were you need to be,Make sure your not late otherwise your dead"Stella said as she left the room

"Seen as we both have an hour and a half why dont we..."Bloom got interupted by sky

"Have a bath together..What a great idea"Sky said as he picked up bloom bridal style and Went into the bathroom

"Sky honey we have to wait for the water to fill the bath before getting in"Bloom said

"Ohh yeah"Sky said,He put bloom down and turned the water on and then checked the tempreture

He was done and then picked up bloom bridal style again in total suprise,She let out a small Little laugh and then a little giggle,He placed her on the bed and started kissing her,She pulled away and said

"Sky is it just me or are you nervous about today to"

"Of course im nervous,But as soon as my eyes meet yours i'll be as relaxed as the same way i feel when im with you"Sky said

"Your so cute Sometimes"

"And dont forget Sexy all the time"Sky added

"You just had to ruin our little moment together didnt you"Bloom said

"Yes"Sky said as he started kissing blooms neck

"Sky stop that come on we have a bath to attend to"Bloom said as she squealed as sky picked her up and Swooped her in his arms and carried her in to the bathroom,Sky practically ripped Blooms night dress off,She didnt have anything underneath accept Underwear,Which he Obviously took off,bloom got into the bath

Sky joined her as soon as he ripped his clothes off he was anxious to get in with his naked fiance

"Now this is what you call relaxing"Sky said

"What"Bloom looked at him in confusion

"Before the wedding or anything stressful i'll know for definate i'll need your help being naked in a bath tub with your fiance is a big help"Sky said

"and i'll be willing to help you"Bloom said

With them words he pulled bloom closer,In the warm water and Kissed her with passion and love

After Their bath,They had 10 minutes left bloom was told for her and sky to stay in their towels,So they could get changed straight afterwards

"Bloom youve got something on your neck,Come here"Sky said as he sat down on the bed he motioned bloom to sit next to him

"What is it"Bloom asked

"Dont know somesort of glitter"Sky said as he wipped it off her neck

"Is it gone"Bloom asked

"No,but i'll get it"Sky said as he kissed/Necked bloom

"Sky,Devil man,i shouldve known"Bloom said

then stella walked in and said "Chop chop love birds,Sky go to Brandons chambers and bloom stay here"Stella said,as she walked in followed by makeup artist,A person holding the dress in a special Dress bag and the hair stylist followed by the person carrying accesories then by the person with boxes of shoes then bye the person with the royal tiara in a safe case and then bye a person with Several jewellery boxes

"Wow"Sky thought as he watched Loads of people follow stella

He went to Brandons chambers and got ready there,Sky wore his Royal attire(From season Six,Episode Six)It was a tradition,All the specialist wore suit trouser,Shirt and a waist coat,The boys didnt want to wear a lilac colour that matched the girls outfits so they just wore a Darker shade of purple waist coats

The girls wore a lilac coloured dress that was floor lengthed(LINK ON PROFILE)Bloom had chosen it they all loved it,and all the girls had their hair,Down in curls and a Lilac coloured flower of their head,

Blooms dress was a traditional white wedding dress,It went to the floor it was a ball gown style with ruffles at the bottom the dress was a sweet heart neckline,She wore a silver Jewelery set that was gifted by Queen Samara and She wore the Tiara of Eraklyon gifted By The whole Eraklyon Family welcoming her to the family

After Several hours it was finally 1.00pm they all were in position

Sky was nervous at the altar,With his 4 grooms men,In their positions behind him,The red carpet leading to him and the hundreds of Thousonds of people sitting in front of him watching his every move

he was pasing,because he was so nervous"Dude stop pasing you look like a girly gimp"Riven whispered in skys ear,Sky immediatley stopped he didnt want his guests looking at him like hes a right wierdo

"Bloom looks absoultley beautiful i saw her in the Changing rooms upstairs in the Eraklyon Palace"Miriam whispered to samara,Sky over heard them

Suddenly the doors opened,And music started playing out came Blooms Four bridesmaids

First was the least important

Flora she had the Lilac dress on,With the same heels She had a bouquet same to the others,Her hair was Clean for once and She had her hair down and flowing in curls

Tecna wore the same,He short hair was done,In small curls

Next was Musa she had the same on her hair had extentions in it,Down to her back,it was curled like the others,She had the same bouquet as the others

Finally the last was stella,She had her hair flowing down,Stellas dress was a tad different,Because she was the made of honour,Her bouquet was the same and her heels were higher than the other girlss

The music changed,it was soft,the bridesmaids had gotten into position

Then skys heart stopped beating,He saw the most beautiful site ever,His gorgeous Bloom dressed in white,She looked amazing,All the specialists reacted the same way as sky jaw dropped,Every boy stared at Bloom and her Beauty she looked more beautiful than he had imagened

Her hair was in a side up style(Basically a bun to the side,Not a bun but something like that),Her hair had a few bits let loose,In curls ,and her tiara sparkled brightly in the light,It was all silver and her necklace set was similar to the design,Her heels clicked on the floor while she walked down with King Oritel beside her,

One arm was Joined with king oritels and the other had her white Rosed Bouquet in them,The roses had silver diamonds that shined in the centre of them

Bloom had finally reached the end of the altar,He father handed her hand to sky with a lot of struggle

"Take care of her Sky,Shes yours Now"Oritel said,on the verge of Tears,Miriam had already began Crying

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."The priest said

Do you Sky Of Eraklyon take Bloom Of Sparks to be your wife in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

"I Do"Sky said smiling happily at The beautiful Angel in front of him

Do you Bloom Of Sparks take Sky Of Eraklyon to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I Do"Bloom said

"Before we carry on are there any objections"The priest said"No..."The priest got interrupted by a person saying

"I Object"

They were all shocked everyone in the room was,Horrified had someone just interrupted the wedding of the Most powerful couple in the world?

They all turned to see A...ISHA

"I OBJECT"She repeated

"On what orders"The priest said

"Aisha"Screamed a voice from the audience it was The Queen Of Tides"Silly Stupid girl whats wrong with you come and sit down Now"Her mother screached

"No mother,I wont let the man i love marry some bimbo"Aisha said,Loudly enough for Queens Samara and Miriam,Luna stand up and Kings Oritel,Erendor and Radius stand up

"Excuse me young lady,Didnt you mother ever teach you any princess manners"Luna said

"Blooms been a princess less time than you have and she would know never to do such a thing like this and use incorrect language"Samara said

"Leave now"Miriam said

"No im here to object"Aisha said,walking to the priest and a very angry bloom and sky,

"On what orders"the priest asked again

"On the orders that The groom is in love with some one else"Aisha said

Everyone looked at sky

"No aisha no just NO didnt you get it last time i told you i dont love you,I love bloom"Sky said angrily

"Your objection cant be Accepted unless their is an exact number of 5 to object"The priest said

Aisha looked around the room no one would help her they hated her

"Whatever you stupid man"Aisha said

Miriam walked up to aisha and slapped her hard in the face,Aisha looked up to see that it was miriam,Aisha was going to hit an attack at miram(Miriam is to old to have powers so she gave them to bloom)but was miriam was shielded by a fiery Shield

They all looked at bloom because bloom was the fire fairy,They looked at her she was so angry,She was about to explode of anger

"Guards seize her and dont let her out the dungeon"Sky shouted as he hugged his fiance

"Dont worry bloom the objection wasnt approved of"Miriam said

"Now we shall carry on"The priest said

"You may place the rings of matrimony"The priest said

Brandon gave sky the ring and he placed it on blooms finger,Stella gave Bloom the ring and she placed it on Skys finger

"I Pronounce You Husband And Wife,You may kiss the bride"The priest said to sky

Sky pulled bloom closer and kissed her with so much passion,Bloom tried letting go,Because sky was kissing her for to long

"Uhhhmmm"Brandon hummed,To get their attention

Sky realised and let go of bloom

King erendor and Queen samara,Walked onto the end of the altar

"I am now happy to say that Eraklyon has their Next King &amp; Queen"Samara said

"I now Pronounce The King of Eraklyon"Erendor said,As he placed the crown on skys head

"I now pronounce you as The Queen Of Eraklyon"Samara said as she placed a different tiara on blooms head

"Now everyone,Enjoy the Food and Wine and Entertainment"Erendor said

Everyone went their seperate ways

"Sky,Bloom we need to talk to you"Samara said

"Okay"Sky said,He held blooms hand and followed his parents with bloom by his side

They went into a room with King oritel and Queen miriam

"We want to talk to you about the future of Eraklyon"Erendor said

"Okay,So.."Sky said

"We want you to have an heir to the throne as soon as possible"Oritel said with much difficulty

"Thats why weve booked you a honey moon,You'll be leaving tommorow morning"Erendor said

"and when your back we Expect another person with you"Miriam said

"Who?"Bloom asked"Ohhh...hh"Bloom said as she realised

They left the room,thinking of the idea,Sky picked bloom up bridal style and took her to their room

"Did i tell you bloom,You look absoultley Beautiful i couldnt take my eyes off you"Sky said,Bloom giggled and said"Sky stop being silly,Now come on we still have guests to attend to,But i promise we can do this later tonight"Bloom said

as she checked her hair and make up and pulled sky out the room,As well as her self

They went downstairs and attended to the guests,A few hours later,It was getting late and there were only 50-60 people left,so sky decided now was the time

He went up to his wife and Tickled her sides,From behind and hugged her and whispered"Now?"He asked

"Sky"Bloom said

"Oh come on you cant blame just look at you"Sky said,She blushed and Gave him a kiss on the lips and said"You know what lets go"Bloom said

He picked her up by suprise and Walked to their bedroom without any struggle,She was very light

They got into the bedroom and started their love making,Sky slowly started unzipping blooms dress while she started unbottoning his Attire,She took off her jewelery,aky took off his watch and crown and placed them to a safe side

They started kissing eachother Already Naked on the bed,Stella had bought bloom special Wedding under garments for this event,

Sky looked at her special Bra and knickers and smirked

"I likey"He said as he started taking them off,She giggled to herself

After an hour or so they were finished,They layed behside eachother panting,

"Wow...Just Wow"Bloom said,Still panting

"Yes"Sky said

Bloom layed her head,On his chest and slowly fell asleep on skys chest she was happy knowing she was now his wife and he was now her husband,She couldnt wait to have children with sky ethier

Sky was thinking the same,He couldnt be any happier and he couldnt wait for children ethier he was just as excited as Bloom was

He slowly fell asleep,With bloom he had his arms around her

Sorry i i was slow and sooo sooo sorry if it was crap!

Need reviews i dont know if i should carry on with new chapters,If you want me to then follow my Story!AND REVIEWS PLEASE!

Some of you are so awesome,The ideas i have are amazing because i got them all from fans of this story

Thankyou,A huge huge thankyou


	28. Chapter 28

Authors note:If you like this story,

and your disapointed in the fact its ended

Then guess what?

Im making a Sequel called"Our Future Together"

Im starting the sequel today so please follow and review on it

The sequels about bloom and skys future adventures together they go through loads of stuff and they end up having kids

Sorry about this!


End file.
